Sentimientos reprimidos
by Nafuri
Summary: Sakura y Touya fueron adoptados por familias distintas, los dos hermanos se reencuentran, Touya obliga a Sakura a odiar a Shaoran. Pero, como odiar a una persona que babea por ti? y aparte es popular!
1. Como es la suerte ¿no?

Sentimientos reprimidos

Capitulo 1:

Como es la suerte ¿no?

(Punto de vista por parte de Sakura)

Me duele recordar a mi verdadera familia, a los que se decían ser mis padres, no eran más que unos simples desempleados más. Con respecto a mi padre era un borracho más, que descargaba su ira en mi madre, ella siempre a sus órdenes solo quería complacerlo no le importaba si nos golpearan a mi hermano ni a mi. Y mi hermano touya éramos mellizos aunque no nos parecemos mucho, el siempre estaba ahí, cuando a mi mamá la golpeaban, era predecible el recibía golpes por abrir la boca, claro y ella no decía nada y lo largaba, yo realmente estaba cansada, a pesar de mi corta edad solo presenciaba como si no pasara nada, en mi interior, quería que ellos mueran, desaparezcan, deseaba estar con una familia una verdadera familia, llegar a la cima, claro solo sueños de una niña.

Cuando tenia 4 años mi madre murió de una pulmonía, en realidad no me afecto mucho, pero si a mi hermano, ese hombre que decía ser mi padre siempre le decía que no llore, y cosas como que "los hombres nunca lloran", llevábamos una vida de miserables, siempre mi padre llegaba borracho a la casa, según el todo le iba mal, habían días que no teníamos que comer, mi padre llego al punto de obligarnos a pedir limosna mientras el se emborrachaba, realmente era vergonzoso. Sabíamos que algún día le iba a pasar algo, hasta que ese día llego, una año después, el había muerto, en una pelea con dos disparos en la nuca. Quien lo diría los "sueños" de un niña se cumplieron, me quede sin padres.

Luego nos llevaron a un orfanato. Al año siguiente me adoptaron una familia, que no podía tener hijos, no querían niños pequeños, la señora se encariño tanto con migo que sin más que decir más me aceptaron en su familia los Kinomoto. Claro me separe de mi hermano a quien lo adoptaron poco después. No supe nada más de su paradero.

Quien lo pensaría yo, una simple niña, adoptada a los seis años por el que sería un millonario empresarios, el más reconocido del mundo y el que tiene todas las puertas del mundo abiertas solo para el y su familia, soy una chica que tiene a todos a su disposición, gracias a mi nueva familia. Claro, me esforcé, para los que son mis padres se sientan orgullosos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Señor Fuyitaka…….le ha llegado una carta.

-Entréguemela.

-Aquí l tiene, con permiso.

-Es con respeto a mi hija, que dice…a ver, "en el examen resiente, su hija obtuvo la mas alta nota de todo el internado por lo cual el presente año se le otorgara los honorarios correspondientes por su alto rendimiento académico por lo cual tiene que asistir el día Lunes a primera hora. mmm las clases son normales.

-Quien lo pensaría mi hija es perfecta…

Será mejor qué le de la noticia.

2.00pm Hawai

-Hello

-¿_Sakura?_

-Papá, ¿como estas?

-_Bien, ¿y tu?_

-Yo estoy bien, gracias a ti puedo disfrutar de unas vacaciones como nadie se lo imagina.

_-hija, ¡felicitaciones! pasaste con la máxima nota del internado, vienes el día lunes por que te entregaran un diploma_.

-¿Qué, imposible otra vez voy a ir a ese lugar a estudiar?.

Está bien, iré. ¿Ya vas a colgar?

_-si, tengo una junta_

- Ok bye cuídate.

Esta vida me gusta y a la vez me enferma-pensaba Sakura mientras se colocaba unos lentes negros….

7:45am Tokio

Aeropuerto:

-Señorita Sakura!-Un hombre vestido de negro se le acerca-Su padre me mando a buscarla.

-Ah, ¿el no pudo venir?-dijo con tristeza.

-No, dijo que tenía una junta muy importante y dice que se disculpaba.

Sakura le dio la espalda al hombre y agacho la cabeza

-Ya veo-levantando la cabeza y expresando una calida sonrisa

-Señorita, entre al auto-se dirigió y abrió la puerta de un auto color negro con lunas polarizadas

Sakura ingreso y guardo silencio mientras que el guardaespaldas serraba la puerta y se dirigía al lado del chofer.

Pasaron uso minutos y ya habían llegado. Era una mansión muy grande que se encontraba entre jardines y una reja la separaba de la calle, el auto toco el claxon y se dispusieron a ingresar.

-Por fin en casa-dijo con un a gran sonrisa

-señorita Sakura bienvenida ¿Cómo a estado?-dijo la mucama que no pasaba de de 36años.

.-Grace (greis)-dijo abrazándola

-te he extrañado mucho-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-y yo a usted señorita-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-y mi padre-dijo desprendiéndose de aquel abrazo

-está en una junta muy importante

-y ¿ya va a poder hacer negocios con China sobre el libre comercio de las prendas?

-no lo se aun, pero ese era el motivo de la junta

-mmm-dijo Sakura mirando cada rincón de su casa

-señorita, por que mejor no va a su cuarto para que descanse?

-no, quiero esperar a mi padre-dijo tocando y mirando cada rincón de su casa

-señorita el va a demorar-

-no, lo esperaré

-pero el va adem…

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO!-grito Sakura mirando a Grace a los ojos

-señorita yo le avisaré cuando su padre este en casa-dijo con tranquilidad después de haber sido gritada.

-mmm, perdóname Grace no quería gritarte es que no me puedo acostumbrar a estar sola, es que siempre

mi madre siempre estaba aquí para esperarme-dijo Sakura arrepentida y con los ojos llorosos

-señorita no se preocupe, usted solo descanse

-yo la levantare cuando su padre vuelva-dijo sonriendo

-está bien-dijo sonriendo

Sakura subió una gran escalera que se encontraba en medio de la sala y al llegar arriba habían dos pasadizos Sakura se dirigió al de la derecha e ingreso a su cuarto

Una vez dentro sakura se dirigió a su cama. El cuarto era espacioso y tenía una gran ventana casi medio cuarto, con unas hermosas cortinas que combinaba con su cubre cama. Sakura se recostó en su cama, y poco después se quedó dormida…

-señorita, señorita despinte-dijo la mucama

-¿que?-dijo soñolienta

-ya llegó su padre-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sakura salio corriendo de su cuarto y se dirigió a buscarlo. Sakura recorría con los ojos aquella gran sala, y se dispuso a ingresar al despacho. Fujitaka estaba ahí sentado tras estar corrigiendo papeles

-Papá-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Hija, ¿como has estado?

-¡bien!-Sakura corrió a abrazarlo

-veo que has crecido un poco

-creo que la tristeza hace crecer-dijo con los ojos llorosos, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pues si eso es así, quiero que mi hermosa hija sea muy pero muy bajita-con una sonrisa

-Sr. La cena esta lista-dijo Grace

-vamos a cenar-dijo Sakura

-si

Una vez ya sentados en la mesa…

-Sakura

-si papá-dijo levantando la mirada

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu viaje?

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa

-Que bueno, espero que hallas hecho buenos amigos

-no muchos-dijo Sakura, tratando de recordar algo o alguien…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

You're beautiful, you're beautiful/eres Hermosa, eres Hermosa  
You're beautiful, it's true/ eres Hermosa, es verdad  
I saw your face in a crowded place/ Ví tu cara en una muchedumbre.

Sonó el ring t. del celular de Sakura:

-Hello?

_-Sakura!_

-Tomoyo, como has estado!

_-Yo bien, y tu, que tal te fue en tu viaje?_

-bien

_-y ya te recuperaste, te sientes mejor?-_desesperada

- y como han estado las cosas por aquí?-pregunto

_- bien, aunque extrañándote mucho, especialmente Eriol, no sabes me miraba con los ojos llorosos_-riéndose

-Eriol no dejaba de llamarme para ver si ya regresaba-es un fastidio pensó

-_bueno tengo que colgar tienes que descansar para mañana._

-ok-

-_ok bye, llamare a Eriol para que no sufra mas-dijo sonriendo_

-como quieras, cuídate-dijo con la voz un poco cortante

-_bye_-Tomoyo colgó el celular

Sakura dejo su celular en una mesita de centro que se encontraba en su habitación, se dirigió a la cama y cogió un libro que estaba leyendo antes de que sea interrumpida por la llamada de tomoyo.

You're beautiful, you're beautiful/eres Hermosa, eres Hermosa  
You're beautiful, it's true/ eres Hermosa, es verdad  
I saw your face in a crowded place/ Ví tu cara en una muchedumbre.

Sonó otra vez el ring t. del celular de Sakura:

-SI?-quien será

_-SA-KU-RA_-dijo un joven que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, por cierto una vos que Sakura reconocería así estuviese en otro continente.

-Eriol?-aquí vamos

_-Eres mala_-djo con vos triste

-Por que, ahora que hice?-

_-No me dijiste que regresarías hoy-_

-…,bueno ya lo siento, no quería molestarte-

-_pero_ _como crees eso Sakura, sabes que todo con respecto a ti es un gusto para mi y eso ya lo sabes tu mas que nadie_-se altero un poco

-Eriol…-dijo como si quisiera que pare de hablar.

-_Sakura tu ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti_-

-Eriol…yo-

-_es por lo que somos primos, tu y yo, sabemos perfectamente que nadie se opondría, por que no som_-fue cortado por Sakura ya que ella colgó pero a Eriol le retumbo su ultima palabra-Cállate!-lo dijo resentida, triste, con furia.

Eril sabia que Sakura, no era su prima, nada de el, toda su familia lo sabía, pero el se convirtió en su primo, su amigo y poco a poco la quiso aun mas, también sabían Tomoyo y el, que Sakura era muy fría, siempre quiere destacar y claro no deja que nadie la trate con desprecio, orgullosa como ella misma, claro que ella no lo hace notar con nadie solo con los que consideraba ella que no la defraudaran.

Que esta pensando Eriol al decirme esas cosas, yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie, ni de el ni de nadie, primero debo concentrarme en llegar a la cima, ser reconocida, sacar en alto mi apellido, el apellido con el por el que tanto me he esforzado por mantenerlo en alto y el que me ha abierto y me abrirá tantas puertas. NUNCA ME ENAMORARE-pensó Sakura muy angustiada y furiosa - por lo menos no por ahora-Esta última frase lo dijo en vos alta.

Fin del capitulo: 1

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-- -buu, se que esta pésimo pero no me maten mis ilusiones, y díganme la verdad por tan cruel que sea (la verdad duele), ya se que Sakura es un pokito, creidita, pero ha sufrido mucho TT, y q Sakura se parece mas a yong-mi (se escribirá así? No lo se…) de la novela All about Eve, pero es buena. Realmente algún día me gustaría decir: ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARÓN REVIEW n.n MUCHAS GRACIAS!.no maten mis ilusiones…bye…


	2. Niña

**Sentimientos reprimidos **

Capítulo 2: **Niña**

(POV de Shaoran)

Soy un joven de 16 años que nació en un de las familias mas notables de toda china. Tengo todo lo que quiero, amigos, dinero, lo tengo todo pero…

Aquel día, yo caminaba de lo más tranquilo, sin preocupaciones... ¿por qué? Simplemente porque para mí era un día normal como cualquier otro. Siempre he tenido esa idea de que nada emocionante, en el aspecto romántico me sucedería o llegaría a suceder, al menos en mi juventud, cuando crezca quién sabe. De todos modos, ese día tuve uno de tantos presentimientos que no suelen ocurrirme tan seguido, nada más cuando me pongo demasiado nervioso y el corazón me late a mil por hora.

Iba saliendo de la academia de verano en Hawai (ya se que al escuchar Hawai se nos viene a la cabeza playas y todo eso, pero el chico también estudia) y como es costumbre, iba solo, sin compañía alguna; no porque fuera un antisocial o algo así, solamente por el hecho de que me gustaba estar un rato a solas y meditar un poco sobre mi vida, sobre mis problemas familiares. Esa tarde, lo presentí; algo especial me ocurriría en esa ocasión, sólo que no sabía la hora ni el lugar indicado...

Tan solo había transcurrido la mitad de la semana, era un miércoles, de verano para ser más exactos, ví a la chica más hermosa del mundo pasando por el parque.

**Desde aquel momento en que te vi,  
No he dejado pensar en ti…  
Y aunque solo fue una vez,  
Caí rendido a tus pies…**

No podía deja de pensar en ella, realmente no podía. Unos días después, mis amigos me invitaron a una fiesta, acepte sin saber que la volvería a ver, era tan hermosa, tan, tan, no sé…  
Sus ojos eran esmeraldas, pero no cualquier esmeralda si no, uno que se diferenciaba de todos. Uno se puede perder en esos ojos que están llenos de misterio, y con un brillo especial que cautivaría a cualquiera, su rostro era tan hermoso, pero solo la miraba de lejos, mis amigos me hablaban pero a mi no importaba, pero por alguna razón no me podía acercar ya que cada vez que me volteaba para verla, ella sentía que la miraba e inmediatamente volteaba, para mi era como un instinto voltearme rápidamente.  
Nunca me había pasado, cada vez que ella me miraba yo desviaba mi mirada a otro lugar…

**Y no se como acercarme a ti,  
Preguntarte si quieres salir…  
Empezar a conquistar,  
Hasta llegarte a enamorar.**

Después de un rato volví a buscarla con los ojos, pero mi sorpresa fue grande pues ella no se encontraba en ningún rincón de aquel lugar…Cuando llegue a mi casa no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella.

**Niña en mis mentes estas,  
Y no te puedo olvidar,  
Todo el día pensando en ti y  
No te puedo encontrar…  
Niña ¿Dónde andarás?  
En mis sueños siempre estas,  
Eres dueña de mi alma,  
Eres tota mi felicidad**

**No se pero algún día la encontrare…**

**Quiero descubrir como eres tú,  
Abrazarte bajo el cielo azul,  
Con el tiempo tú sabrás,  
Que esto no fue casualidad  
Sueño con tenerte junto a i  
Ya veraz que yo te haré feliz,  
Solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar…**

Mi madre me informó que estudiaría en un internado en Japón. No podía negarme, ya que mi madre es demasiado estricta; pero eso tenía un lado bueno pues tendría un año lejos de ella y de sus sermones, así que acepte.

Al día siguiente mis maletas estaban hechas, así que partí con mi mayordomo para Japón.

Pero de pronto el rostro de ella apareció en mi cabeza, solo al ponerme a pensar que nunca la volvería a ver más, me deprimía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

(Punto de vista normal)

Ya en Japón, se alojaron en un hotel muy famoso (5 stars), su mayordomo desempaco todo mientras Shaoran recorría la ciudad, no era la primera vez que estaba en Japón, pero era la primera vez que paseaba por la ciudad, en realidad sus visitas anteriores eran por otros motivos, como los negocios de su madre con empresarios japoneses y solo duraban un par de días, y no le daba tiempo para nada.  
-Tokio es una ciudad verdaderamente grande-dijo Shaoran mirando las tiendas.

Empezó a caminar por toda la ciudad viendo cosas nuevas y lo más importante, sin que en esos momentos nadie le diga que hacer.

Shaoran era un chico un poco rebelde, pero siempre su madre lo corregía, así que cuando estaba con ella se mostraba como el joven mas tranquilo del mundo pero al no tenerla cerca las cosas cambiaban…..  
Él venia de una familia de dinero, por lo cual podía cumplir todos sus caprichos, a pesar de ser una poco rebelde lejos de su mamá, es inteligente era uno de los primeros de su clase, y además era un chico guapo, por lo cual tenia tres razones importantes para que las chicas se le tiren a los pies, pero el nunca habia hecho caso a ninguna.

-Mira, mira

-¿Qué?

Se decían unas chicas que pasaba cerca de Shaoran

-Ese chico es bien guapo no lo crees?

-mmm tienes razón

-Vamos

-A donde?

-A donde mas pues, a hacerle la conversación

-Ahh, vamos pues

Shaoran vio que esas dos chicas se le acercaban y el camino mas rápido, pero a pesar de ello las dos chicas lo seguían (que no tienen cosas que hacer?), y él prácticamente empezó a correr, se metió a una tienda, se escondió tras la puerta y miraba de reojo por un costado, las dos chicas lo buscaban y después de unos minutos se resignaron y se fueron.

-ahhhh, por que siempre me pasa esto a mi- dijo Shaoran con una gota de resignación

Shaoran salio de la tienda y miro a todos lados, las dos chicas ya no estaban, y por fin pudo irse tranquilo.

Mientras Shaoran caminaba entre la multitud, para poder llegar a su casa, abrió bien los ojos y la vio, vio a aquella chica que no lo dejaba dormir, pero cada vez se alejaba más; Shaoran trataba de salir de entre tanta gente pero no pudo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció entre la multitud.

-No no no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!-dijo con los ojos bien abiertos mirando al cielo

**Ya en su casa…**

-Que le pasa joven Shaoran?-dijo su mayordomo

-Te acuerdas de la chica que te conté, la que ví en el parque y luego en la fiesta-dijo Shaoran mientras se sentaba en el sillón agarrándose la cabeza

-Si, la niña que tenía los ojos color esmeralda y que cualquiera que los mirase se podría perder en ellos y-respondió su mayordomo, sin poder terminar la ultima frase ya que Shaoran lo corto

-Si-un poco sonrojado al ver que había contado muchachos detalles-Pues la volví a ver, pero no pude encontrarla de entre tanta multitud, y perdí la única oportunidad que tenía-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos

-No se preocupe

-Como no voy a hacerlo-levanto la mirada

-Pues entonces la niña de quien me ha hablado esta en este país-dijo sonriendo

-Claro¡CLARO!-dijo parándose y sonriendo sin parar-pero este país es tan grande?

-Pero si esta en tu destino encontrarte con esa niña estoy seguro que eso sucederá

-Bueno eso espero-dijo con una gran sonrisa el castaño

-Joven, cambiando de tema, ya mande sus cosas al internado, excepto algunas que usted va a necesitar, además me informaron que mañana tiene que asistir temprano.

-Que ¿mañana, tan pronto

-Si, será mejor que hoy descanse temprano- dijo Wei sonriendo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura se encontraba recostada en un sofá en su habitación

-Señorita Sakura

-¿Si Grace?-dijo mirándola

-¿En que piensa?

-No se, de pronto se me vino a la cabeza un chico que conocí en una fiesta en Hawai-dijo cerrando los ojos

-De veras? y como era él?-dijo sentándose a su costado mirándola

-No se, era guapo, tenia buen porte pero parecía…, demasiado orgulloso a mi parecer.

-Si, y ¿por que?

-mmm, no hablaba nada y cuando lo miraba me daba la espalda rápidamente en señal de desprecio¡¿pero que se habrá creído ese!-dijo alterada, al parecer alguien la había menospreciado, un golpe bajo uh…

-Ya veo, y por eso esta así?

-mmm, eso no importa será mejor que me des de cenar para irme mañana temprano

-Hay, lo olvide-dijo agarrándose la frente

Mentras tanto Sakura empezó a recordar como conocio al ambarino en la fiesta de hace unos días….

**-.-.-.Flash back-.-.-**

Una noche, mientras estaba de vacaciones en Hawai, Sakura fue invitada por unas amigas a una fiesta, Sakura acepto a regañadientes y entraron a aquella fiesta.

-Sakura, te presento a un amigo-

-Que dijiste yuri?-Sakura no había escuchado muy bien lo que su amiga le había dicho, entonces volteo y vio que tras ella estaba un joven alto de cabellos castaños y unos ojos ámbares impactantes y atrayentes. Lo que pensó en ese momento solo fue en una frase "Wau"…

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shaoran Li-le extendió la mano

-El gusto es mío-estrecho su mano con suavidad

Después de saludarse unos chicos lo cogieron del brazo y se lo llevaron a un lado y empezaron a conversar.

Sakura había quedado fascinada por aquel muchacho que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella. Después de varios minutos, horas, ella sentía que alguien la observaba, al comenzó le daba importancia pero después se incomodó, y cada vez que sentía que la observaban, ella volteaba.

Y a lo lejos cuando volteaba, sus ojos se encontraban con los de aquel muchacho que le quito el aliento, pero el le quitaba la cara de un manera que cualquier persona lo llamaría "desprecio", Sakura estaba roja de la furia, ya que no solo fue una vez sino varias veces, por lo que ella opto por salir de la fiesta, por que sabia que si él la seguía rehuyendo de esa forma iba a correr sangre y eso "mancharía" su apellido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora:** hi, como están, espero que muy bien. Bueno es recién el segundo capitulo, ya se que no es algo así como mira que romántico, pero todo ira mejorando al seguir con la trama.

Agradezco muchisimo los reviews que he recibido, por favor sigan enviandome sus içopiniones e impresiones acerca del fic.

Y recuerden que realmente algún día me gustaría decir: ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARÓN REVIEW n.n MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Gracias a Klausss, Sakura Niwa y a Ivichan, y también a todos que leyeron mi fic.

Besos y abrazos

**Nafuri-hime**


	3. Te encontré

**Sentimientos reprimidos**

**Capitulo 3: **_**Te encontré**_

El internado "unbreakable" es uno de los mas famosos del mundo es por ello que solo asisten a el, únicamente los hijos de grandes empresarios, políticos y gente de los mas selecta, aunque hay otra posibilidad, para evitar comentarios de discriminación que afectarían al internado se pensó en un programa de becas, pero pocos son los privilegiados que las obtienen, deben tener un alto rendimiento académico, así como gran paciencia y tolerancia para poder lidiar con los alumnos que provienen de la alta sociedad.

El internado, consta de dos edificios en una misma área, el primer edificio es para el nivel primario y el segundo para nivel secundario. Cada uno de ellos consta de tres pisos cada uno. Cada uno de los pisos tiene un propósito, en el primero se encuentran los diferentes salones de clase según sus niveles y secciones, también se encuentra la dirección; en el segundo piso se encuentra una amplia y bien implementada biblioteca, una aula de innovación donde sen encuentran varias computadoras, los laboratorios de ciencia, química, biología, física, etc.; en el tercer y cuarto piso se encuentran los dormitorios de los alumnos, por cierto dormitorios muy amplios, cada uno de ellos esta muy bien amoblado; y dividido en tres ambientes , en la primera se encuentra el dormitorio en el se puede hallar tres camas, tres clóset, tres veladores; en la segunda área, se encuentra una pequeña salita con una mesa de centro; y el ultimo un cuarto de baño. El internado consta de diversas áreas verdes, campos de fútbol, de tenis, salones de básquet, y de diversos deportes.

El primer día de internado, todos los alumnos están formados en columnas separados por años y secciones según correspondan, mirando hacia un gran estrado que estaba adornado con grandes abanicos de telas, los alumnos nuevos estaban formados en medio del gran patio, por lo siguiente los demás estaban formados a los costados y atrás de estos.

Con respecto al uniforme, el de las mujeres estaba conformado por una falda bajo la rodilla de color azul marino con pliegues, una blusa color blanca manga corta, una corbata de color azul marino y una boina del mismo color, zapatos negros y medias azul marino.

El de los hombres estaba conformado por una camisa blanca una corbata azul marino y pantalones del mismo color, zapatos negros y una boina.

Palabras del director:

-Sean bienvenidos queridos alumnos al internado "unbreakable". Para mi es un orgullo darles la bienvenida a todos ustedes y en especial a los nuevos alumnos, espero que se sientan como en casa

Ya que desde hoy esta será su nueva casa por todo un año…

_-Los directores nunca cambian no se por que hablan tanto si igual nadie los escucha_-pensaba Shaoran

-Hoy como todos los años condecoraremos a los alumnos que con su esfuerzo y dedicación han salido adelante por sus altos rendimientos académicos a nivel escolar y que han llenado de orgullo a esta institución en distintos concursos y son merecedores de reconocimientos

_-quienes serán, deben de ser realmente buenos como para rendir en un internado con tantos alumnos buenos de nivel mundial_.-pensó Shaoran

-el joven Eriol Hiragisawa campeón a nivel de institución en los deportes-dijo el director mientras sostenía una medalla

Eriol subió al estrado se acerco al director y le pusieron la medalla de condecoración. Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar:

-Eriol eres el mejor, Te amamos!-y cosas así (NA: se lo q gritan mi amiga era experta en decir esas cosa). Eso era normal Eriol era el mas guapo de todo el internado, Eriol agradeció y se puso a un costado.

-La señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, por su participación en el Coro de la institución.

Tomoyo se acerco y recibió su medalla, Tomoyo también tenía sus admiradores que al igual que a Eriol la halagaban.

-Y por ultimo la señorita Sakura kinomoto, quien realmente es un verdadero ejemplo a seguir, es reconocida por su alto nivel académico con respecto a todas las áreas.

Reciban con fuertes aplausos a nuestra alumna modelo que con solo 16 años, tiene cinco años siendo condecorada por su perfecto nivel académico.

-_quien será esa chica que tiene cinco años ganados, ah, seguro es una con lentes redondos, una completa nerd ja ja ja-_pensaba Shaoran mientras se reía para si

Hasta que por fin algo lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Sakura eres la mejor-gritaban los chicos

Te amo Sakura, eres la mejor, eres la mas bella de todas, decían todos los chicos de diferentes grados

-¿Qué?-pensó Shaoran mientras miraba a todos alborotados

Sakura que estaba tras el estrado Salio y subió a recibir su medalla

Shaoran la miro subir, el la miraba subir lentamente escalón tras escalón…

-Buena suerte este año- dijo el director mientras le colocaba la medalla

-gracias-dijo

_-¡Es ella, es ella la encontré!-_el corazón de Shaoran empezó a latir (a mil, a mil por hora) cada vez con mas fuerza por la alegría

Todos seguían gritando, chicas y chicos, las chicas por admiración y los chicos por que simplemente era hermosa.

-Wau, realmente es inteligente y lo más importante "guapa"-dijo un chico con el cabello de color cobrizo con los ojos de color café, que se encontraba atrás de Shaoran.

-que?-lo saco de su pensamiento-ah tienes razón

Después del alboroto el director pidió calma para los emocionados alumnos, y los mandó a sus respectivas aulas, cada uno ya tenia un aula designada y sus cuartos que lo compartirían entre tres personas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran estaba paseando con una pequeña mochila y un papel donde estaba escrito el número de su habitación. Mientras recorría con los ojos los números de los cuartos tratando de localizar el suyo, de pronto oyó que se acercaban tres personas conversando por detrás.

-Sakura estuviste impresionante-decía Tomoyo

-No para nada-contestaba Sakura

-Cómo que no,estuviste espectacular-decía Eriol, reprochándola con sarcasmo

-Cada vez tienes más admiradores- decía Tomoyo

-Eso es cierto, pero soy el único que la podrá abrazar-dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa

-Ja ja ja-reía Sakura al escuchar a sus "amigos"-no digas tonterías-esto último lo dijo cambiando el tono de su voz y la expresión de su rostro, con fastidio

Shaoran vio a los tres conversando y en especial a Sakura, Shaoran estaba dándoles la espalda unos metros mas adelante, pero igual podía escuchar su conversación y le llamo la atención un par de palabras

"_soy el único que la podrá abrazar"_

-Ok, no encontramos después-dijo Eriol mientras se alejaba de la dos chicas y se dirigía donde estaba Shaoran

-¿Qué buscas?-dijo sobre su hombro

-Que! - Shaoran se asusto-busco la habitación B-2

-Mmm, es esta-dijo señalando la puerta que se encontraba al costado de Shaoran que por estar escuchando la conversación no se dio cuenta.

-Ah, no me había dado cuenta-Shaoran saco su llave y abrió la puerta, Eriol también entro

-Yo también estaré en esta habitación-dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa

Shaoran ingreso a la salita, y se dirigió al cuarto, que se encontraba cruzando la sala, para desempacar las maletas que ya lo esperaba dentro, sus maletas estaban sobre una cama y coloco sobre ella su mochila, y empezó a desempacar todo.

-Ya me estaba sintiendo solo en este lugar-dijo Eriol

-¿Qué?-Shaoran no comprendía

-Es que el año pasado estuve solo en este cuarto- --Eriol se recostó sobre su cama

-Pero aquí hay tres camas, entonces falta alguien mas

-Seguro ya no tardara de venir, tu eres nuevo verdad?-pregunto Eriol

-Si-contesto mientras seguía desempacando

-mmm, y de donde eres?- pregunto Eriol mientras se sentaba en su cama viéndolo desempacar

-De China-contesto serio

-mmm, y ¿por que estas en este lugar?

-mi madre me envió aquí para "corregirme"

-y….-Eriol fue cortado por Shaoran

-¿Quién es esa chica, una tal Kinomoto?-pregunto serio como si en verdad no le importara

-ah, Sakura-pregunto emocionado

Verdad que es bellísima- decía Eriol con los ojos brillosos

-Creo que si-dijo serio, mientras por dentro se tiraba a sus pies- te escuche hablar con 2 chicas creo que una de ellas era ella verdad?

-mmm, si

-se ve que son buenos amigos

-¿Amigos?

-¿Qué, son algo mas?-_no no puede ser- _pensaba el ambarino

-Somos primos- A lo cual agrego -Sakurita es la más "popular" de todo el internado, es muy seria y aunque siempre a rechazado a todos, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que no lo haga conmigo, porque veras, yo estoy enamorada de ella.

-¡Como, pero son primos, eso no se puede!- Shaoran estaba indignado con el comentario de Eriol

-Claro primos-con sarcasmo en su tono de voz-bueno, se podría decir que lo nuestro es un caso muy particular.

-¿Y ella que piensa, respecto de ti?

-mmm, no lo se- decía pensativo

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes!- Shaoran estaba aun mas indignado que antes, claro, si había sufrido tanto por encontrarla y cuando ya la había encontrado se entera que su "primo" estaba enamorada de ella, y que era la mas "popular" de todo el internado, entonces ¿como podría lidiar con tanta competencia?

-bueno es que esta "confundida" tan solo es eso

- y si…llegara a decirte que no

-aunque se decida en decirme "no", no podría,… claro, si sabe lo que conviene.-esto ultimo lo dijo serio y decidido.

Shaoran estaba un confundido por lo que dijo Eriol _"aunque se decida en decirme "no", no podría,… claro, si sabe lo que conviene"_ -ya veo-dijo con voz baja y con los ojos tapados por su cabello, se preguntaba a que se refería con eso, esto lo intrigo mas…

_-pero a mi no me rechazara, de eso estoy seguro_-pensó Shaoran

-Dijiste algo?-

-No

De pronto la puerta se abrió de la habitación se abrió, y entro un joven de la misma edad con el cabello corto de color negro, alto y muy guapo.

-Esta es la habitación B-2 verdad?-dijo con voz gruesa aquel muchacho

-Si-contestó Eriol-esta será también tu habitación?

-si-dijo mientras entraba con sus maletas.

-ah, entonces mucho gusto mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa y él es…como te llamas?...

-Soy Shaoran Li, Mucho gusto

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Sakura, nos toco el mismo cuarto otra vez que bueno-dijo Tomoyo

-Si, tienes razón-mirándola

-Pero seguro vendrá una nueva chica a dormir con nosotras

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y una joven de largo cabello negro y de delgada figura ingreso a la habitación.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Li Mei Ling, y seré su compañera de cuarto.

-Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto

-y yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji

Después de presentarse Mei Ling empezó a desempacar.

-De donde eres?-pregunto Sakura mientras leía un libro

-De Hong Kong

-Ya veo

-Ustedes son de Japón verdad

-si-contesto Tomoyo-¿cómo lo supiste?

-Muy fácil, como el internado se encuentra en Japón es necesario saber japonés, así que por la fluidez del idioma lo deduje.

-Que inteligente-dijo Sakura con sarcasmo en su voz

-Sakura!-Tomoyo le llamo la atención por su comentario

-Bueno, ya regreso-Sakura dejo el libro en su cama y se dirigió a la puerta

-Sakura a donde vas? –pregunto Tomoyo

-Saldré un rato ¿Ok?-dijo con fastidio

-¿Que le pasa a tu amiga?-pregunto Mei Ling –creo que le caí mal

-No Mei Ling, Sakura esta fastidiada por un problema con que tuvo con su primo

-Bueno si se trata de eso, entonces…será mejor que este por un momento sola

-Si, espero que seamos buenas amigas, y por favor ten paciencia con Sakura

-Ok

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Me pregunto, como se encontrará Touya"- pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba por los pasillos del internado, con la manos en los bolsillos, y con el cabello recogido con un carmín….

-Sakura-decía Eriol mientras caminaba en dirección a ella, con dos chicos más

Sakura levanto la mirada y se quedo paralizada al ver aquellos ojos color negro azabaches, sin duda le eran familiares muy familiares….

-"No, no puede se que el este aquí, el no lo arruinara…" –pensaba con desesperación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** después de mucho tiempo me anime a subir otro capitulo, espero que les haya agradado. Ahora veremos como se desenvuelven tanto Saku como Shao en medio de un colegio internado. Y que les parece los sentimientos de Eriol por su prima¿Que se traerá entre manos nuestro peliazul?

Sigan apoyándome como hasta ahora y espero sus comentarios para saber que tal les parece mi historia. Gracia por todo.

Saludos cordiales

**Nafurihime**


	4. Encuentros inesperados

**Capitulo 4:**

Encuentros inesperados

Sakura se encontraba en medio pasillo, parada frente a Eriol y sus dos acompañantes…Uno de ellos que se encontraba a la derecha de Eriol le llamo la atención

Pero, algo estaba mal con ese chico, su cabello azabache al igual que sus ojos, su tez trigueña, al igual que ella. Pero…no podía ser el, ya que este tenia un condición social muy alta al igual que todos en el internado, tal vez solo es un simple parecido, eso debería ser…

-Sakura, te presentare a dos compañeros-le decía Eriol tranquilo y con una sonrisa

Sakura salio de sus pensamientos y contesto con una sonrisa-Hola-

-Ella es Sakura, mi prima

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura kinomoto

-Soy Shaoran Li, mucho gusto-Shaoran contesto seriamente, pero estaba totalmente emocionado ¡por fin la volvía a ver!, Sakura estrecho su mano, por su parte no lo había reconocido, pero no podía negar algo… ese chico era muy guapo, ¿donde lo habría visto?, ella era muy detallista grababa cada facción de los rostros de as persona y la manera en que vestían, pero esos cabellos desordenados, sus ojos color miel, su peculiar manera de vestir, su pantalón holgado, su polo negro dentro de su camisa, sus pulseras en la mano izquierda, realmente era muy guapo, vio al otro chicos que esta a la derecha de Eriol y también le estrecho la mano

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto- ella estaba incomoda, ese chico le resultaba muy familiar, demasiado familiar para su gusto

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es…-el la miro seriamente y puso una sonrisa- soy Toya Takeda

Sakura borro su linda sonrisa fingida y se quedo totalmente helada_-"¡debe ser una coincidencia, el no puede ser, el no puede estar aquí, ¡lo arruinaría todo!"_-pensaba sakura mientras le estrechaba la mano

-Señorita le ocurre algo- preguntaba Toya a Sakura, con un gesto de preocupación

-No, no me pasa nada, es que me resultas muy familia eso es todo…- _"eso es, solo me resulta familiar"_

-bueno, debe ser eso, por que es la primera vez que la veo- Toya dibujo una sonrisa calida

Eriol y Shaoran miraban la escena algo incrédulos ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? se preguntaba cada uno

-Bueno me disculpo tengo que ir a la biblioteca-

-Bueno Sakura, después nos vemos- decía Eriol

-bien-

-ahí va "mi amada primita"-dijo con un tono de voz algo seria y con un poco de sarcasmo, Shaoran y Toya lo miraron con un poco de recelo por aquel inoportuno comentario-bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa para mostrarles el internado

-¡ay! que tonto soy me olvide el celular en la habitaron, ya regreso-dijo Toya, Toya se demoro considerablemente para traer su celular, pero por fin llego

-por que te demoraste tanto Toya- decía Eriol

-Ah, es que me entretuve con algo-con una sonrisa misteriosa

-ah, bueno entonces…

-Eriol has visto a Sakura- decía una linda chica de de cabellos largos y negros, de tez blanca y muy linda

-si la acabo de ver hace un rato de dirigía a la biblioteca, ah, Tomoyo te presento a Shaoran y Toya, ellos son mis compañeros de cuarto.

-mucho gusto, soy Tomoyo Daidouji

-soy Shaoran Li- Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su nombre ya se le hacia un poco conocido

-mucho gusto, soy Tomoyo daidouji-dirigiéndose ahora a Toya

-el gusto es mió-dijo Toya estrechando su mano con una sonrisa, al estrechar su mano Tomoyo sintió una calidez conocida al igual que su sonrisa que le recordaba a alguien que ella ya conocía, _"¿pero a quien se parece?" _pensaba Tomoyo distraída sin darse cuenta que por estar tan metida en sus pensamientos no se percato que miraba directamente a los ojos de Toya como si ahí encontraría la respuesta a su pregunta, y tampoco le había soltado la mano después de presentarse-ah, ¡lo siento!-dijo una Tomoyo sonrojadísima soltándole la mano, Eriol y Shaoran la estaban mirando algo sorprendidos por su actitud, Toya miraba a Tomoyo con una cara de sorpresa y curiosa a la vez…

-no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa

Tomoyo se dirigió hacia la biblioteca totalmente roja y con los nervios de punta_-¿Qué me paso?-_se peguntaba-_¡ay que vergüenza!, ahora no se como lo veré sin sonrojarme de la vergüenza, pero sin duda se parece a alguien que conozco ¿pero a quien será?_ ya en la biblioteca Tomoyo miro a Sakura que trataba de escoger un libro pero no podía ya que al parecer algo la mortificaba

-Sakura ¿que haces?-al ver que Sakura no podía concentrarse

Sakura Salio de sus pensamientos -ah, busco un libro-dijo con un tono de obviedad, Sakura percato de el sonrojo de su amiga-¿que te paso Tomoyo?-preguntaba curiosa

-hay Sakura, pase la mas grande vergüenza de mi vida-decía mientras tomaba un color rojizo

-bueno cuéntame lo que te ocurrido

Tomoyo contó todo lo ocurrido con aquel muchacho, recalcaba que era un muchacho muy apuesto, y también que tenía un aire muy familiar para ella…

-¿pero a quien se parecerá tu amiguito?-decía Sakura mientras miraba a Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa-por que mejor no me dices como se llama para así poder sacarte de la duda

-ah, bueno su nombre es Toya Takeda-dijo con un leve sonrojo, Sakura no sabia que decir sin duda sabia de quien hablaba, y también sabia a quien se parecía

-¿Sakura, tu ya lo conoces?

-ah…pues si ya me lo había presentado Eriol

-¿y dime a quien se parece?

-ah, no lo se, creo que te has confundido, y mas bien creo que te enamoraste de el y no lo quieres aceptar-Sakura realmente no sabia que había dicho, pues sabia que su amiga era muy perspicaz y sin duda ella seria la única que se daría cuenta de su gran parecido con su hermano, y eso seria fatal

-hay Sakura que dices-estaba totalmente roja por aquel comentario

-será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí para poder refrescarnos un poco, ya que mañana empezarán las clases-decía Sakura con una sonrisa

-okay

_-"No puede ser Tomoyo se va a dar cuenta de quien es Toya, ya que los dos nos parecemos "solo un poco"…no puede saber que somos hermanos, ni ella… ni nadie…"_

**Flash Back**

Sakura estaba en la biblioteca y noto que alguien se dirigía hacia ella- Hola ¿también buscas un buen libro que leer?

-el joven se apresuro y la tomo en brazos, Sakura por su parte estaba sorprendida, enojada y nerviosa…

-¡suéltame!-Sakura como un impulso lo empujo-¡como te atreves!

-Sakura, por favor ¿ya no te acuerdas de tu hermano?- dijo algo burlón

-¿Qué dices?- Sakura no comprenda nada de lo dicho

-Oh vamos Sakura, ¿así vas a recibir a tu hermano que no ves en años?-

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos -no puede ser- susurro-tu, no puedes estar aquí… ¿Por qué…estas aquí?

-oh vamos hermanita, tu no eres la única que ha tenido suerte con su nueva familia

-con que a ti también te adopto una familia millonaria-decía Sakura con una sonrisa cínica

-pero veo que no te ha ido nada mal, cuando te vi en la mañana en el estrado y te reconocieron como la mejor estudiante, me sorprendí mucho…veo que ahora eres la mas inteligente y popular…

-bueno inteligente siempre lo fui, y la popularidad llego gracias a mi inteligencia-dijo con un tono de arrogancia-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?, hay tantas Sakuras correteando en este mundo

-ah, vi tus fotografías en una revista que leía mi madre, también en las noticias, ¿Qué tal es África hermanita?, ¿te gusto realmente ayudar a esos niños?

-eso no te importa

-bueno Sakura, que dirán todos si se llegaran a enterar de que somos hermanos-Toya dijo esto con los ojos bien puestos en su hermana

-Toya no lo arruines, si abres la boca y dices que somos hermanos, los dos nos hundiremos, Toya se acerco a Sakura y le di un beso en la mejilla

-bueno, por ahora no te preocupes Sakura que no abriré la boca para nada, primero quiero ver como funciona el internado

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Primer día para Sakura: **

Sin duda este es y será el peor año de estudio para Sakura, el encontrarse con Toya su hermano, al que no veía hace diez años es la peor desgracia que le ha podido pasar, y lo peor es que si alguien se llegase a enterar de que es adoptada, estaría hundida, ya que ella se había esmerado por ser considerada la chica mas pulcra e inteligente, y con ello había ganado popularidad no solo del internado, si no también del mundo, y como no del mundo si su padre es el mas importante empresario de Japón y ella "su única Hija", estaba metida en la farándula, en las noticias por sus obras sociales frecuente, y si la verdad sale a la luz, seria _la burla_ no solo del internado, sino _del mundo_.

Por otro lado, aun no se había dado cuenta de quien era Shaoran Li…

**Primer día para Shaoran:**

Después de todo no era tan malo para Shaoran, encontrarse con Sakura la chica que le había robado el corazón con solo una mirada, para el era totalmente nueva esa sensación, ya que a el muchas chicas se le habían declarado y el las rechazo a todas…pero al parecer Sakura también había rechazado a tantos chicos al menos eso dijo Eriol su primo. Eriol realmente era un problema para Shaoran ya que a pesar de que este es su primo esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, y al igual de problemática seria Mei Ling, ya que sin duda Shaoran sabia que tipo de cosas hablaría en el internado…

**Primer día de Eriol:**

Eriol por su parte estaba contento de que nuevamente le halla tocado estar en el mismo salón que su amada prima Sakura, el no desistirá de Sakura, el lograría que lo ame, y auque Sakura diga que no, el ya tiene ago entre manos, solamente falta que se los proponga a la familia y listo. Eriol realmente esta muy seguro de si mismo este año…

**Primer día de Tomoyo:**

Tomoyo estaba muy contenta por que le haya tocado de nuevo compartir cuarto con su mejor amiga, a pesar de que Sakura es un poco fría con todos y con ella, es su mejor amiga a su modo, pero ella estaba segura que al igual que el resto de los años anteriores de su estadía en el internado que no se enamoraría, ya había salido con muchos chicos en sus tiempos libres y muchos de ellos les gustaba, pero ella tenia una frase especial: _"hay un gran abismo entre gustar y enamorarse" _pero al parecer, este año había llegado alguien que la haría sentir especial, eso pensaba ella, mientras se le apareció la imagen de Toya sonriendo, pero realmente ese chico se parece a alguien que ella conocía, Tomoyo es tan perspicaz que nunca se le va nada de la vista, pero el primer día, esa habilidad se le había vuelto en su contra al encontrarse en una situación embarazosa con Toya.

**Primer día de Mei Ling:**

Realmente Mei Ling esta emocionadísima, sus amigas le habían contado maravillas de los internados, ¡ella estaría en uno!, y lo mejor estaría más tiempo con su querido primo Shaoran, que más podía pedir.

**Primer día de Toya:**

Por su parte Toya estaba realmente impresionado por volver a ver a Sakura, y a pesar de que Sakura no lo quiere como hermano ni como persona, el no piensa de esa forma, el no es una persona rencorosa, y por que sentirle rencor a su hermana, además ella no fue la única que sufrió…y dejando a su hermana de lado había otra persona que también se robaba sus pensamiento, esta personita era Tomoyo, por alguna razón Toya se impresiono con aquella muchacha y estaba interesado en ella.

**«------------------------------------------------»**

Cuando todos dejaron a un alado sus pensamientos se encontraban en el salón de clase…

-Chicos silencio por favor- todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían en el salón de clases y se dirigieron hacia el profesor que se encontraba tras su pupitre- bien antes de todo me presentare soy el Profesor Terada y les ensañare literatura- el profesor hizo una breve pausa se dirigió a la puerta del salón después de un momento entro de nuevo al salón con tres muchas entre ellos una joven- bien chicos ellos son los alumnos nuevos a continuación se presentaran- el profesor hizo un gesto y Shaoran se presento

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shaoran Li y seré su compañero-todas las chicas del salón cuchicheaban ya que Shaoran era muy guapo, tenia unos ojos color miel alucinantes, el cabello de color marrón un poco desordenado, con los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados y la corbata colgaba un poco holgada de su cuello y un par de pulseras en su mano izquierda…

-bien Shaoran puedes tomar asiento…-el profesor miraba cada un de los pupitres vacíos-…mmm si siéntate al costado de Kinomoto-al escuchar su apellido Sakura se paro, Sakura esta en la penúltima silla cerca de la ventana, delante de ella estaba Tomoyo, sentada mirando a uno de los nuevos alumnos en especial, atrás de ella estaba Eriol y al costado de ella un pupitre vació, Shaoran se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó, ella lo miro de reojo- _"Yo ya lo conozco"_, Sakura puso sus codos sobre el pupitre y sobre sus mano puso su cabeza

-Hola, nos volvemos a ver-decía Shaoran con una sonrisa

-si, que bueno, mmm la verdad es que no te recuerdo

-ah? _"¡¿Qué, no se acuerda de mi?!"_, nos conocimos en Hawai, en una fiesta ¿recuerdas?

_-"claro…el de la fiesta",_ ah…ya me acorde, que gusto- Sakura estaba furiosa, Shaoran por su parte estaba totalmente feliz...

-bien el siguiente-el profesor llamo la atención de todos los alumnos

-Mucho gusto soy Li Mei Ling –la cual llamo la atención de los chicos, era realmente esbelta y el uniforme le asentaba bien…

-oh, entonces son primos con el joven Li-dijo el profesor

-bueno si, pero lejanos,…somos "prometidos"-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Todos miraba a Mei Ling y a Shaoran y cuchicheaban igual_-"no puede ser"-_Shaoran estaba indignado por el comentario de su prima, como era posible que su prima siempre hiciera ese tipo de comentario, todo para querer alejar según ella a todas las malas mujeres … gracias a eso Sakura no le haría caso

-bueno, gracias por compartir eso con nosotros, tome asiento al costado de Hiraguizawa-Mei Ling estaba feliz estaría tras su primito…

-mucho gusto-dijo en un susurro mirando a Eriol

-mucho gusto dijo de igual forma a Mei Ling

-bien por favor compostura muchachos, puede preséntese joven

-mi nombre es Toya Takeda-Sakura estaba totalmente nerviosa

-bueno siéntese al lado de Daidouji

Toya se acerco a ella, pues ya la conocía, y al pasar donde esta puso una gran sonrisa, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-nos volvemos a ver

-ah, tienes razón

-una pregunta… ¿eres amiga de Sakura Kinomoto?

-_"¿Qué?"_, ah, si…soy su mejor amiga-contesto sin animo

-interesante-dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura escucho esta conversación muy atenta _"¿que tramas Toya?"_, la cual estaba siendo observada por cierto joven sentado a su lado

La primera clase había comenzado y esta seria igual que todas las que vendrán…largas y aburridas…

**Fin del Cáp.**

**notas de autora:**

Creo que voy por buen camino…me pregunto ¿ahora que hará Sakura? Un agradecimiento especial a mi primita Ivi-chan y a Karura Sama y a todos ustedes que están leyendo este fic….gracias ;;…..0-


	5. Malos entendidos

**Capitulo 5**

Malos entendidos

Después de un día intenso, por fin llego el merecido descanso, todos salieron de sus respectivos salones…

Sakura guardo sus libros en la mochila al igual que Shaoran, en el momento en que Sakura se puso de pie para retirarse de salón, Shaoran quiso hacer lo mismo para por fin poder conversar con ella, como se suponía todas las chicas del salón lo rodearon y no lo dejaron salir, y claro le hacían varas preguntas como: ¿De donde eres? y cosas así, Shaoran no sabia que hacer estaba realmente atolondrado con tantas preguntas

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura estaba pensando en: ¿que tan pequeño era el mundo?, primero su hermano y luego Shaoran, Shaoran… ¿que haría con Shaoran?, y en lo que estaba pensando en mil y un planes para vengarse de Shaoran, se topo con la persona que más detestaba en todo el internado: Yuri Aikawa, una joven muy llamativa, alta, trigueña, de cabello castaño y tenia ojos color cafés.

-Hola Kinomoto ¿cómo lo pasaste en Hawai? ¿Conociste a chicos muy guapos, que se arrojaron a tus pies y tú como siempre les rompiste el corazón? –dijo esto con una malévola sonrisa, este año no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacerle pasar la vergüenza mas grande de su vida, como Sakura se lo había hecho a ella, era momento de tomar venganza.

-Bueno tienes razón, pero creo que por eso soy la más popular, por que soy inalcanzable para todos y no como tú que estas con cualquiera que se te cruce

-¡Que has dicho!– estaba furiosa, siempre la tenía que dejar en ridículo.

–Hoy no vengo de humor Yuri ­– dijo sin tomarle mas importancia

-Sakura Kinomoto te juro que me pagaras lo del año pasado con lo que mas te duela-totalmente roja de la cólera viendo como Sakura la dejaba plantada_-¿Sakura Kinomoto tú nunca te has enamorado verdad?, que pasaría si te llegaras a enamorar…claro que yo estaré ahí para arruinarte el pastel_-esto ultimo con una sonrisa

**Flash Back «--------------------------------------------»**

Fiesta de Primavera…Hace un año…

-Jóvenes como ustedes ya saben se acerca la gran fiesta de primavera-decía una profesora- y este año las personas que organizaran la fiesta este año son…-se acomodo los lentes y miro su cuaderno de notas-la Señorita Yuri Aikawa, el joven Hiragisawa, la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji y…la Señorita Kinomoto

-perdón profesora-yuri hizo un alto a la profesora-hubo una equivocación Kinomoto también estará con nosotros en la decoración de la fiesta?

-Yuri que no escuchaste, yo también estaré decorando, y ya veras que nos llevaremos de maravilla-Sakura respondió con una sonrisa…

Yuri rugió al ver esa sonrisa, que fascinaba a todos

-Tomoyo pásame las cadenetas que están a tu derecha-decía Eriol señalando una caja

-aquí tienes Eriol

-Gracias-decía mientras tomaba las cadenetas

-por suerte acabaremos pronto con toda la ayuda que consiguió Sakura-decía una sonriente Tomoyo

Sakura se había dado el tiempo de pedir ayuda a algunas chicas y chicos del internado que sin mas que decir aceptaron, claro para ellos eso era algo "honroso" que Sakura Kinomoto les pidiera su ayuda

-mmh, no se por que Kinomoto es tan popular si yo soy mucho mejor que ella-decía Yuri roja de la furia

-Sakura, me podrías pasar la pintura que se encuentra en el balcón-dijo Tomoyo

-bien-Sakura subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pequeño balcón, y exactamente allí estaba la pintura

-no lo puedo creer, ¡quien mando ha hacer estos arreglos de globos!, -decía Yuri que se encontraba bajo el balcón

-ah, fue la Señorita Kinomoto-decía una de las jóvenes que se encontraba colocando el gran arco de globos

-con razón quien más podría que tener estos gustos-dijo con un tono altanero y con una risa malvada

Sakura no lo dudo y empujo el recipiente con la pintura, la cual cayó sobre Yuri.

-Lo siento Yuri-dijo Sakura con un falso arrepentimiento, todos empezaron a reír por el repentino accidente, Yuri estaba totalmente furiosa, lloraba de la furia-esta me la vas a pagar Sakura Kinomoto-decía levantando su mirada de odio hacia Sakura quien se encontraba riendo en el balcón-UPS-dijo sarcásticamente y con la mano empezó a despedirla.

-¡esta me las pagas Kinomoto! _"me la pagas"-_dijo Yuri retirándose del lugar tratando de quitarse la pintura de cabello

**Fin de Flash back «--------------------------------------------»**

Sakura hizo caso omiso al comentario de la castaña y siguió su camino dejando a Yuri parada en medio pasadizo roja de la furia

-Sakura espérame-gritaba Tomoyo que estaba acompañada por Eriol, Sakura volteo y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Eriol-se escucho una voz a lo lejos del pasadizo, todos voltearon y en especial Sakura pues esta fue la primera en que reconoció la voz-Toya-dijo Eriol, Toya se acerco mas a ellos y miro a Sakura con una sonrisa al igual que ha Tomoyo la cual le devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojada

-Eriol, acompáñame a inscribirme al club de Basket

-ah, es verdad, chicas después nos vemos ok?-Eriol se estaba despidiendo de sus amigas, ellas también se despidieron y cada cual se fue por su camino

En todo lo que iba del día Shaoran no pudo cruzar palabra con Sakura, ya que todas las chicas se le amontonaban y armaban escándalos con su prima que siempre sacaba cara por el, aunque no lo necesitaba. Sakura y Tomoyo fueron a inscribirse a los diversos deportes que ambas practicaban en el internado

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se escuchaban gritos de emoción por parte te varias chicas que estaban amontonadas alrededor de la cancha de fútbol

-Sakura, vamos a ver que esta pasando-dijo Tomoyo y la tomo de la mano y la jalo para preguntar

-Disculpa, ¿me podrías decir que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto Sakura a una muchacha que estaba igual de emocionadas que las demás

-Ah, Señorita Kinomoto, es que el alumno nuevo realmente es fantástico-la joven contesta con los ojos brillosos de emoción, Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron y entraron entre la muchedumbre

-¡Sakura mira!, es Li, el es el que esta jugando

Shaoran se desplazaba por toda la cancha mientras que demostraba que el era un as en ese juego, Sakura se quedo sin palabras al apreciarlo, realmente era muy bueno en ese deporte y…Bello, con todo su cabello alborotado, corriendo de un lado a otro… ¿Bello? ¿Qué esta pensando?, El es su rival, es el que pronto le va a quitar su popularidad, Shaoran noto su presencia de entre toda su fanaticada, y se emociono lo cual provocó que al verla a los ojos, al igual que ella lo hacia se sonrojara y volteara el rostro con fastidio por de la vergüenza, lo cual Sakura como la primera vez lo malinterpreto.

-¡Vamonos Tomoyo!-jalo a Tomoyo totalmente enfadada y se la llevo al salón de basket donde al igual que en el campo de fútbol las chicas armaban alboroto, ellas se adentraron y vieron como Eriol y Toya se lucían delante de todos, realmente jugaban muy bien y en especial hacían buen equipo, Sakura sabia que Eriol era muy hábil en los deportes ¿pero, no que su Hermano jugara tan bien?, al igual que ella estaba Tomoyo embobada, Eriol, noto la presencia de Sakura y la saludo, seguido del saludo cogió el balón y grito para todo el salón…

-¡esto es por ti Sakura!-seguido esquivo a todo aquel jugador que le tratara de quitar el balón y dio una clavada. Con aquel comentario y esa actitud provoco que Toya lo mirara algo enfadado, claro que Eriol no lo noto, Sakura se fue del lugar totalmente fastidiada dejando sola a Tomoyo miro triste a Eriol ya que nunca podría conquistarla…

-¿por que hiciste todo ese espectáculo?-dijo Toya con un tono de reproche

-simplemente por que Sakura me gusta-con una sonrisa

-¿pero es que acaso no son primos?

-eso es fácil de solucionar-sonriendo, Toya ya sabia a lo que se refería Eriol de seguro sabia que Sakura no pertenecía a su familia

Sakura salio del salón de Basket totalmente enfadada-_por que Eriol se comporta siempre de esa manera, ¿no sabe que es vergonzoso?_- pensaba sakura mientras caminaba por el gran jardín que se encontraba en medio de todo el internado, estaba con los ojos serrados y sintió un fuerte golpe, el cual, de no ser por que una mano la sujeto, esta ya estaría en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-dijo entreabriendo los ojos

-lo siento-dijo el joven que había chocado con ella, el estaba con el buzo del internado y con un polo blanco, se notaba que había venido de hacer mucho ejercicio

-Li-dijo sorprendida

-lo siento Kinomoto no pude parar a tiempo…-Shaoran miraba a Sakura de pies a cabeza, claro sin que esta se diera cuenta, realmente era hermosa no parecía humana, estaba vestida con un conjunto de falda y un polo de deporte, el cabello recogido, y lo que le había robado el corazón ese par de esmeraldas, realmente sus ojos eran hermosos.

-Li, ¿me puedes soltar la muñeca?

-oh, lo siento, discúlpame-Shaoran soltó la muñeca de Sakura, que aun mantenía en su poder desde que detuvo su caída, estaba sonrojado

-bien-sosteniendo su muñeca, que por la acción estaba adolorida - lo miro a los ojos realmente era el chico mas guapo que había visto en toda su vida pero… ¡¿que estaba pensando?!

-¡Para la próxima fíjate por donde vas!_ "contrólate Sakura"_ _-_ese pensamiento hizo que se irritara

-"¡_piensa rápido Shaoran, no dejes perder esta oportunidad de hablar con ella!"_-tu tuviste la culpa por no tener los ojos abiertos _"menos eso"-_Shaoran no podía creer lo que había dicho, fue algo que no pudo controlar

-como te atreves-pregunto Sakura

-mmm, buen nos vemos luego-dijo Shaoran, dándole la espalda a sakura

-espera dijo con tono gélido

-¿si?-preguntó volteándose para quedar frente a ella

La muchacha lo vio de arriba a bajo de forma despectiva cosa que no paso desapercibida por él quien a primera instancia no comprendió el porque de aquella mirada.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – jamás le había gustado andar con rodeas así que fue muy directo con ella obteniendo solo una sonrisa maliciosa

-No… – respondió secamente sin que aquella sonrisa se borrara de sus labios haciendo sentir en extremo incomodo al castaño

Luego Sakura tomo rumbo diferente al de Shaoran y se encontraron nuevamente en el salón, claro como era de suponer Sakura actuaba normal, hasta que terminaron las clases, Shaoran aprovecho mientras ella se retiraba para tomarla del brazo y dirigirse al patio, ella se sorprendió, pero n dijo nada para no llamar la atención de todos los estudiantes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?– se expreso sumamente cortante a penas lo vio detenerse, dejándole en claro que no le agradaba su presencia en lo absoluto

-veo que no fue un malentendido como pensé hablo con bastante sarcasmo, si ella era córtate él podía serlo el doble, realmente esta no conocía a Syaoran Li

-¿de que hablas?– le estipulo confundida, su forma de actuar definitivamente no se parecía a la de ningún chico que hubiese tratado antes

-desde que nos conocimos note de inmediato que no te caí nada bien, ¿se puede saber por qué?, si ni siquiera me conoces

-valla, te diste cuenta- tampoco se iba andar con vueltas al asunto, pero no por eso iba a dejar su sarcasmo de lado- lo que sucede es que no me gusta que hablen mal de mi a mis espaldas y mucho menos antes de conocerme– se volvió hasta quedar frente a él fue entonces que se dio cuenta de los penetrantes ojos cafés del castaño

-No entiendo-dijo confundido pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Entonces te lo diré de otra manera para que tu cerebro pueda entender… - el sarcasmo que empleaba la joven le llamo mucho la atención al ambarino, por lo general las chicas se le insinuaban o trataban de agradarle al ser uno de los chico mas populares de toda la secundaria, pero esta era todo lo contrario y si mal no lo entendía parecía estarlo hasta retando– simplemente yo no estoy dispuesta a arruinar mi reputación solo por que un nuevo estudiante se cree lo mejor al atraer a tanta muchacha que se le aparezca

-Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Aikawa- quiso disculparse al ver que él había tenido la entera culpa del enojo de la chica- oye yo lo lamento, no debí…

-No… no tienes por que disculparte… - lo acallo inmediatamente con aquella sonrisa llena de malicia – por que me declaraste la guerra antes de conocerme y una simple disculpa no bastara...

-¿Me estas retando?– pregunto con la mayor frialdad que pudo mientras ellas se acercaba a él poniéndolo de alguna manera bastante nervioso.

-Si quieres verlo así– realmente no estaba en sus planes meterse en problemas con alguien tan rápidamente pero es que ese chico la hacia perder por completo el autocontrol del que se vanagloriaba poseer

-Entonces esta bien, que así sea… - él se encontraba en igual estado que ella pero de igual forma contesto a la amenaza, simplemente no podía dejarse ganar por una chiquilla insolente, porque así era como el la veía, como una chiquilla… o al menos trato convencerse de que así era

-De veras eres tonto si crees que podrás derrotarme– intento burlarse para ocultar la enorme furia que despertaba ese chico en ella

**Flash Back**

-Hola, eres Li ¿verdad?

-si

-he oído mucho de ti

-ah que bueno- dijo rodando los ojos

-creo que tu conociste a Sayuki, estudiaron juntos- ella noto de la presencia de Sakura tras Shaoran y hizo una mala jugada y confundió a Sakura-y… ¿Qué piensas de ella? como sabrás ella es muy popular- dijo esto mirando de reojo a Sakura la cual lo noto y pensó que se trataba de ella

-ah, la verdad que es una hipócrita, falsa…-Yuri solo observaba a Sakura la cual estaba roja de la furia y marcharse

-¿bueno y por que querías saber sobre ella?

-por nada, sabes creo que después de esta conversación nos llevaremos muy bien adiós

-bye

Fin del Flash Back 

**continuara….**

Bueno agradezco a todas las personas q stan leyendo este fic...porfa dejen Reviews y díganme q me falta y como continuar


	6. Mi primer beso

**Capitulo 6**

Mi primer beso

Después del incidente, para desgracia de Sakura, se encontraba con Shaoran a donde iba, ellos simplemente tomaban aire y pasaban con la cabeza en alto al lado del otro, Sakura sabia muy bien que no podía desaparecer a Shaoran con solo desearlo, así que…ella tiene que encargarse de aquello.

Por su parte Shaoran acepto ser rival de Sakura pero… ¿Por qué? el simplemente hubiera aclarado todo el malentendido y calmaría su furia ¿no? El tiene dos buenos motivos:

El primero: porque, le sorprendió mucho que la chica de sus sueños, de la cual se enamoro a primera vista, se comportara como una chiquilla era así como el la veía… o al menos trato convencerse de que así era. No podía quedarse callado ante tal 'amenaza', ¡ella le declaro guerra!...y eso tendrá

Pero…es muy bonita e inteligente, ¡¿donde conseguiría a una chica igual?!

El segundo: Quiere ser la piedra en el zapato de Sakura, que sepa que existe. Prefiere tener a Sakura odiándolo, que ser considerado por ella como solo un simple compañero de clases, igual que todos.

Pero algo es muy cierto, el no se esperaba tremenda reacción por parte de ella, durante las clases, en la hora del desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, ella es muy amable con todos, nunca muestra ese carácter tan lleno de cólera y arrogancia como lo hizo con Shaoran será que...eso ya no importa, ahora debe concentrase en que es lo que hará,

-¿en que lió me he metido?-dijo en un suspiro mientras hacia su tarea en la biblioteca

-¿en que lió te has metido?-interrumpió su prime la cual se sentó frente a el

-no es nada-dijo volviendo los ojos en su libro

-no me engañas, algo te pasa, dímelo ¿si?-Insistía su prima mientras se acercaba a el y recostaba los brazos en la mesa

-no

-no será… ¿Por qué no te hablas con Kinomoto?, hasta ahora solo he observado que no se llevan muy bien, ni siquiera se saludan

-eso no es asunto tuyo, además, deberías estar haciendo tu tarea ¿no lo crees?

-tienes razón-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa

**::…3 meses después…::**

-Sakura apúrate llegaremos tarde a la clase de educación física-dijo Tomoyo

-bien, ve adelantándote-dijo atándose los cordones de las zapatillas

-Señorita Kinomoto-Llamó la profesora de música-¿podría buscar a la señorita daidouji?-pregunto

-con mucho gusto profesora-Sakura contestaba dulcemente a la profesora.

-oh, mil gracias Kinomoto-dijo la profesora mientras se alejaba del lugar

Iba caminando y dirigiendo la vista hacia todos lados con el fin de visualizar a su amiga, pero sin ningún éxito. Cuando por fin logró localizarla corrió a su encuentro pero en el pasillos chocó un una persona y dio a parar al suelo.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas! –le gritó al causante de su caída.

-Mira, a mi no me hablas de esa manera, engreída –le replicó el muchacho.

-¡Ay, pero miren quién tenemos aquí, 'Li Shaoran'! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que toda la escuela se enterara de quien era el susodicho que había logrado enfurecer a la niña mas popular y admirable de la escuela

-No me hables de esa manera tan arrogante –dijo lleno de furia, sentía que todo era una pesadilla no lo podía creer, la niña de sus sueños era la persona mas arrogante del mundo, como era posible que en solo tres meses ya se odiaban?, Shaoran siempre la trataba con respeto y ella solo lo ignoraba ¿Qué le había hecho? se preguntaba durante ya tres meses

–Mira niño bonito no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches –esto lo dijo tratando de fastidiarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Deja de hablarme de esa manera tan... –exclamó el joven.

-¿¿Sakura que te pasa tu nunca armas escándalos con alguien, claro a no ser Yuri, por que insistes en pelear con el??- dijo Tomoyo que al ver la riña

_-"parece que se tomo muy a pecho lo que le dije, pero me alegro"-_pensaba Toya que acompañaba a Eriol

-Claro Sakura kinomoto es una perfecta estudiante que solo compra a los estudiantes con un linda sonrisa y con amabilidad fingida-decía Shaoran con sarcasmo. Sakura se quedo sin palabras, era la primera vez que alguien la dejaba sin palabras

Todos los que estaban escuchando la conversación, que era la mayoría de los estudiantes, se quedaron sorprendidos ya que nadie hacia callar a Sakura y además lo mas curioso era que Sakura solo perdía la cordura con Shaoran y con nadie mas. Pero a Sakura Kinomoto nadie le ganaba y lo dejaría en ridículo total

-Vamonos Tomoyo, no vale la pena hablar con 'este' muchacho –dijo la joven arrastrando la última palabra

-si- asintió Tomoyo mirando sorprendida, Sakura había cambiado tanto desde que llego Shaoran Li, siempre armaba escándalos como los de ahora ¿Por qué?, ¿será por que desde que Shaoran se volvió el más popular del internado?

Shaoran se acercó a Eriol y Toya que se encontraban entre la gente que había escuchado todo él escándalo.

-¡Ah!, no creo que exista persona más arrogante que ella –dijo enfadado.

-será mejor que nos demos prisa ya van a comenzar las clases-dijo Toya con una gran sonrisa

-bien

Al caer la noche no quedaba ningún estudiante en los pasadizos, cada uno estaba en su respectivo cuarto…

-Ya son las 11:00 p.m.-dijo en un susurro la castaña, la cual estaba ya acostada-Tomoyo y la 'otra' ya se durmieron… ¿Qué haré?-suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su cama, cerro los ojos los recuerdos se adueñaron de su mente…

_Sakura se encontraba saliendo del laboratorio de química, y sintió que alguien la sostuvo del brazo derecho, ella volteo asustada y allí encontró los ojos de su hermano, el cual la introdujo nuevamente al aula que ahora se encontraba totalmente vacía e hizo que se sentara en una silla cerca de la ventana_

_-¿Que es los que quieres Toya?-pregunto tajantemente_

_-Tengo una pregunta_

_-¿Cuál es?_

_-¿Quién sabe que eres…ya sabes?_

_-Solo Eriol _

_-Lo sabía _

_-¿sabias que?_

_-que ni a tu mejor amiga le dirías tu pequeño secreto…pero es mejor así_

_-¿que tramas?_

_-¿Te agrada Li?_

_-¿Qué?, claro que no, hoy escuché que estaba hablando mal de mi, ¿Por qué?_

_-por que se que te observa, demasiado para mi gusto-dijo rechinando entre dientes-Seguro ya te has enterado que el no viene de cualquier familia, es uno de los mas ricos en su país, así que, se que por mas que ese chico haya hablado mal de ti, tu te harás su amiga-Cerro los ojos y los abrió instantáneamente, y miro serio a su hermana-¡No quiero que te acerques a ese!_

_Sakura soltó una carcajada –No me digas que ahora que recién te apareces en mi vida te vas a creer el 'El hermano mayor' y ¿crees yo te voy a hacer caso?_

_-¡Pues si! -dijo levantando la voz-Además soy el 'Hermano mayor'-dijo con mofa_

_-solo por un minuto-susurro_

_-¿me harás caso si o no?_

_-No_

_-bueno entonces, no creo que quieras que la gente se entere de lo que somos ¿verdad?_

_-no lo harás-dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa_

_-¡no me conoces her!…-_

_-¡bien!, pero cállate, la gente puede escucharte_

_-veo que sabes lo que te conviene ¿verdad?_

_-cállate, ¿dime que es lo que quieres?_

_-que lo odies_

_-ya veo…lo odias_

_-Si, y para que se te sea mas fácil, el será la persona que te robe la gloria en el internado, he oído que es muy inteligente… ¿lo permitirás? _

_-¡No!_

_-te seré directo Sakura, no quiero que te relaciones amicalmente con ese tipo, quiero que te lleves mal con él_

Abrió los ojos suavemente terminando su recuerdo -¿Qué he hecho? -y empezó a dormir

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

En el salón de clase…

Jóvenes dejen de desarrollar un momento sus ejercicios, ya obtuve los resultados de la prueba del examen general de matemática, y ya se sabe quienes 'serán' los que representaran al internado en el concurso nacional

-profesor al decir quienes significa, ¿que no solo ira Kinomoto?-pregunto Eriol

-Bueno tiene razón NO solo ira Kinomoto, sino también Li,… señorita Kinomoto, podría estudiar con el joven Li para el concurso, ya que seria mejor que los dos estén en el mismo nivel.

_-"¿Qué? no puede ser…"-_pensaba Yuri llena de rabia

-claro profesor, con mucho gusto-dijo dándole una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba que renegaba

-¿que dice joven Li?

-por mi esta bien profesor-dijo rascándose perezosamente la cabeza

Al terminar las clases todos los alumnos del internado se enteraron que Shaoran Li, el joven más popular y Sakura Kinomoto la chica más bella e inteligente estudiarían juntos… ¡juntos!, sin nadie que los interrumpan… ¡que envidia!

-El no pudo haber obtenido tanto puntaje en el examen

-Sakura

-si

-dicen que Li gano un concurso de matemática a nivel de su país

-¿Qué?

-¿Shaoran?-Eriol estaba sorprendido-no parece ser muy inteligente…-¿Tomoyo, y tu como sabes que es tan inteligente?

-Pues lo escuche, de boca de la maestra de música, que al parecer también trabajo en el colegio donde estudio Li, me dijo que era muy hábil, en los deportes como en lo intelectual

- Sakura ahora si que se te viene la competencia-decía en manera sarcástica Eriol

-mmm, no lo creo-"_no, el no es competencia para mi"_

-si pues, es por la manera en que se viste, con sus pulseras y la manera en que usa el uniforme, pero de todas maneras es muy guapo…-Tomoyo en todo el camino no dejaba de hablar de todo o bueno que tenia Li Shaoran en su aspecto físico, y lo inteligente que era…Mas tarde Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y le dijo que seria mejor que estudiaran en la biblioteca, lo cual Shaoran acepto y se despidieron, fue la conversación más breve que hayan tenido en toda su vida. Al llegar Sábado, día de descanso, Shaoran se encontraba ya en la biblioteca, el no había llegado a la hora indicada pues quiso hacerla esperar 15 minutos, la verdad es que en parte quería sorprenderla con su manera de vestir, el estaba con un pantalón Jean jaspeado, un polo de color negro con manchas rojas, zapatos color azul oscuro, también llevaba un par pulseras negras en la mano izquierda, y tenia todo el cabello hermosamente alborotado, realmente era el sueño de todo fotógrafo, pero para su mala suerte ella no estaba, el se quedo esperando, y después de media hora, por fin Sakura se dignaba a aparecer en la biblioteca, pero para Shaoran la espera fue muy buena, ya que Sakura vestida como una modelo, estaba con un conjunto de falda y chaqueta color palo rosa, con una boina del mismo color y zapatos negro

-bien Li empecemos

-bien

Buscaron las mesas más apartadas ya que al parecer nadie respetaba el silencio

-ahora vamos a estudiar…-menciono Shaoran

-¿has acabado?- una vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y alzo la vista-Ella esta sentada frente a el.

-si

-yo también, aunque, este último ejercicio me ha resultado muy complicado ¿comparamos resultados?

-bien

Sakura se levantó de su sitio, para colocarse a su lado y ver los resultados del problema.

Shaoran tenía la mirada clavada en la ventana de la biblioteca, es allí donde pasaban gran parte de la tarde, practicando para un concurso de matemática. Ahora Sakura estaba mucho más cerca de él, observando atentamente ambos ejercicios y enojada. Aquella situación lo incomodaba.

-Vaya…-susurró- a mi me sale diferente…

Sin pensarlo, Shaoran se irguió despreocupado del respaldo de su silla, y acerco la mitad de su cuerpo a los cuadernos que reposaban encima de la mesa

-mmm…

-tal vez te has confundido en algún cambio de signo ¿lo corriges?-Shaoran ni le contesto, se acercó aun más a los cuadernos, lo cual quería decir que también tenía que acercarse a ella, Shaoran se estaba poniendo nervioso, notaba como su corazón se aceleraba. Y sin darse cuenta toco el hombro de Sakura. Un simple roce, pero que fue más que suficiente para que los dos se le subieran los colores a la cara.

Sakura odiaba eso ¡Cada vez que estaba con el se sonrojaba! ¿Dónde quedó la Sakura fría y calculadora de antes?

-S-si…aquí me equivoque…- dijo tratando de concentrarse en el problema

-te…tenia razón, contigo perderemos el concurso-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿en serio?-shaoran levanto una ceja

-si-hizo una mueca muy curiosa

-¿entonces saldrías con migo?-con tono burlón

-ni en tus sueños-empezó a reír a carcajadas, Shaoran se quedo mirándola mientras ella se reía, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera, el anteriormente pudo notarlo se podría decir casi de inmediato pues detrás de esas maravillosas sonrisas había algo extraño, era como si estuviesen vacías en su contexto a pesar de la emoción que quería demostrar en ellas y de hecho era el único que se daba cuenta de ello pues los demás parecían tragarse aquella actuación, pero sin embargo le gustaba…

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-tu sonrisa

-¿mi sonrisa? ¿Por qué?

-me gusta-se sonrojo

-ya es muy tarde-cambio de tema

-vamonos

-espera-lo tomo de la mano-mañana no podré estudiar contigo

-¿Por qué?

-saldré con mi padre-siguió su camino hacia la puerta

-…

Sakura ingreso a su cuarto para bañarse y arreglarse para salir, en eso las preguntas empezaron…

-¿Sakura hoy no iras a estudiar con Li?-pregunto Tomoyo

-no

-¡¿Por que?!-grito Mei Ling

-saldré con mi padre

-que bien Sakura diviértete

-claro

-bueno, ya nos vamos a cenar

-bye

Después de que se fueron el celular de Sakura sonó

-¿Alo?

_-Hija_

-papá, no te preocupes ya estoy lista-y si que lo estaba, pues llevaba un precioso vestido negro, y botas de igual color

_-lo siento, no podré llegar_

-¿por que?

_-el avión se retrazo, hoy hay mal clima _

-no te preocupes…otro día será ¿verdad?

_-si, lo lamento Sakura…adiós_

-adiós…

Sakura salio de su habitación, sus ojos se humedecieron, esta era la tercera excusa en el año que le daba su padre, acaso… ¿no quería verla?, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus preciosos ojos y se llevo las manos a la cara mientras se sentaba en unas escaleras nadie la vería recién había comenzado la hora de la cena y se demorarían…_ "¿Por qué?"_

-no llores

-¿Li?

-no llores-se inclino hacia ella

-yo, yo no estoy llorando-se limpio las lagrimas y levanto su rostro

-¿entonces que haces?

-nada que te importe-se levanto y camino con dirección a su cuarto

-¿dime por que?-susurro

-el no vino

-¿tu padre?

-si-se detuvo y empezó a sollozar

-no llores-abrazo a Sakura y ella correspondió

-el…no me quiere-dijo entre sollozos

-no digas eso-lo miro y sonrió entre lagrimas

-sabes…nada es lo que parece…

-no te entiendo

-nada…-susurro y levanto la mirada-ya…ya puedes soltarme

-lo siento-se sonrojo inevitablemente

Pasaron ya dos semanas desde que empezaron a estudiar juntos, tal vez fue más fácil de lo que esperaba Sakura, y Shaoran solo estaba mas que feliz…

-Li

-Hola

-bueno empecemos-dijo esto mientras se sentaba a su lado

-este será el ultimo día que estudiaremos juntos

-si

Después de varias horas de estudio, Shaoran ya estaba por retirarse de la biblioteca, Sakura decidió irse también y se levantaron de sus asientos, Sakura camino hacia Shaoran para irse juntos, Sakura lo miró fijamente a los ojos ¿Qué habían en ellos que le llamaban la atención?, Shaoran aprovecho ese instante y se acercó a ella, hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella suavemente, no podo evitarlo, Sakura estaba sorprendida, y Shaoran lo noto, así que decidió apartarse

-¡tu!... ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!-Empujándolo y ruborizada

Shaoran sonrió con cinismo. Ya lo veía venir, claro ella fingiría que se sentía ofendida y le exigiría una explicación. Tal vez era mejor que le siguiera el juego y fingiera que estaba arrepentido

-Lo lamento

-¿Lo lamentas?_-_ el tono de ella sonó a decepción, pero al instante, lo disfrazó con un tono de agresividad, que lo acompañó con una sonora bofetada que dejó perplejo a Shaoran y a ella misma

-Sakura, ¿no crees que exageras un poco?- Shaoran se frotó el lugar donde ella había golpeado

-¡No!

-Está bien, está bien… no se porqué lo hice _"mientes"_-y se fue, Sakura subió a su cuarto confundida preguntándose ¿Qué había pasado?

-por que hiciste eso- susurro mientras veía como el se iba alejando, Sakura estaba nerviosa, ¡nadie la había besado!

-no lo se-Shaoran desapareció de la biblioteca mientras que Sakura estaba confundida, ella se sentó pesadamente en una banca mientras se limpiaba bruscamente con la parte frontal de la mano.

Mientras Sakura trataba de dormir, miro al techo ¿Qué le pasaba? se preguntaba constantemente desde que empezó a pasar mas tiempo con aquel chico, la ponía nerviosa y que por eso trataba de disimularlo con una ira falsa al igual que su vida, todo era falso y lo que mas la molestaba era no saber lo que le ocurría, ¿que era lo que sentía con respecto a Li Shaoran? ¿Odio?, para ella era normal odiar a alguien, desde pequeña ya tenia ese sentimiento bien marcado en su corazón, pero…eso no era odio era otra cosa que no comprendía o no quería comprender…

Además estaba nerviosa por aquel beso, ella no podía creer que Li Shaoran le robase su primer beso, nadie en toda su vida la había besado, ¡nadie!, claro hubo muchos intentos a la fuerza por los chicos rechazados, pero ella siempre lo lograba evitar.

-Además el dijo que lo lamentaba…-esto la enfureció mas_-"¡el no sabe con quien se ha topado!, Shaoran Li, te declare la guerra hace ya tres meses, pero en se tiempo solo te he ignorado, parece que eso no es suficiente para ti, así que…"_

**Continuara**

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno aquí esta su primer beso claro q este tomo desprevenida a Saku…bueno sigan apoyándome como hasta ahora y espero sus comentarios para saber que tal les parece mi historia. Gracias por su apoyo a Karura sama, Ivi-chan,

Consuelo-chan, Makakiss, NeNA Li, Hik-chan, riza-trisha, sakura-niwa...

**Nafuri**


	7. ¿Novios?

**Capitulo 7**

¿Novios?

ya en la hora del descanso Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei Ling se dirigieron al comedor que estaba repleto, y únicamente había una sola mesa casi desocupada, pues allí se encontraban Toya, Eriol y el rival de Sakura…Shaoran

-vamos-dijo Mei Ling, mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba su primo

-no hay otra mesa-dijo con tono fastidiado mientras buscaba con la vista una mesa desocupada

-Sakura será mejor que nos sentemos antes de que alguien más lo haga-contesto Tomoyo en tono de reproche

_-"seguirá molesta por aquel beso"_-pensó

-bien-dijo Mei Ling y se sentó junto a su primo, Tomoyo se sentó junto a Eriol y Sakura junto a su hermano, que justo quedaba sentada frente a Shaoran, los seis se quedaron mudos, pues sabía que ellos no se llevaban muy bien, hasta que el silencio se rompió, ya que empezó la conversación entre los tres chicos

-y Shaoran ¿que piensas contestarle?-preguntaba Eriol muy intrigado, esto llamo la atención en especial a Mei Ling y a Sakura

-no se

-pues tienes que pensar rápido-dijo Toya mientras bebía un jugo

-¿de que están habando?-pregunto Mei Ling

-ah, es que a Shaoran se le declaro Yuri-dijo totalmente relajado Eriol, como si fuera la misma rutina de todos los días, a Sakura se le abrieron los ojos, claro fue una reacción involuntaria la cual casi nadie percato, solo el chico que estaba a su costado, al cual le pareció algo muy interesante

-¡¡que!!-grito Mei Ling y por la reacción se paro, logrando llamar la atención de todo el internado, al darse cuenta se sentó y guardo silencio-¿Cómo que Yuri se te declaro?, se supone que la rechazaras ¡¿no?!

-ah, no lo se

_-"¿como que no lo sabe?, es tan estupido, la debe rechazar, ella no lo merece… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! … ¡Nadie lo merece!"-_Sakura se retracto con un leve movimiento de la cabeza en forma de negación

-¿Como que no lo sabes?-dijo Tomoyo

-eso lo decidirá el no lo ¿creen?-dijo Toya y todos se callaron, claro el silencio duro un par de minutos por que luego empezarían hablar del tema, ya que todos sabían que a Shaoran se le declaraban chicas prácticamente todos los días, pero Yuri es un caso muy especial, a Sakura le molesto tanto la conversación y se levanto de la mesa, llamando la atención de todos

-¿donde vas Sakura?-pregunto Eriol

-estoy llena y me molesta tanta bulla-contesto seria

-pero no has comido nada-dijo Tomoyo viendo como su comida estaba casi intacta ya que tan solo había mordido una manzana y bebido un poco de su jugo, todos miraron el plato y a Sakura

-mmm, no tengo hambre

-termina de comer-dijo Shaoran

-¿Qué?-Sakura se sorprendió por el tono de reproche

-siéntate y come, deja la bandeja limpia

Sakura estaba hirviendo por la manera tan autoritaria con la que Shaoran le estaba hablando-¿quieres que deje la bandeja limpia, no?

-si

-bien-Sakura se acerco a un tacho de basura con la bandeja en mano y hecho todo lo que contenía ella, todos la vieron sorprendida en especial Toya, que nunca pensó que llegaría a botar la comida de esa manera

-¿contento?-Sakura se fue dejando con la boca de mas de uno abierta incluyendo del propio Shaoran

Luego de terminar las clases respectivas Sakura estaba furiosa recordando cada escena y cada palabra que le dijo Shaoran en el almuerzo

-¡Kinomoto!-llamo una alumna

-¿si?

-La profesora de historia quiere que lleves estos papeles a la oficina del director

-¿Todos esos?-dijo mirando la gran cantidad de papeles que llevaba la muchacha, parecía que en cualquier momento se le caerían

-Si-dijo entregándoselos y se retiro

-espera yo te ayudare-interrumpió Shaoran

-que caballero-dijo con mofa-bueno pues, aceptare tu ayuda- los dos se repartieron los papeles, y se dirigieron al lugar indicado, en el camino hubo mucha tensión, ni una sola palabra formulada por parte de los dos, hasta que por fin Shaoran decidió romper el hielo

-cantas muy bien

-Si, lo se

-presumida, ¿Cómo es que hablas tan bien el francés?

-suelo acompañar a mi padre a Francia por navidad

-Ah, ¿y tu mamá?

-ella, falleció hace cinco años-su mirada se entristeció

-discúlpame

-no te preocupes

-entonces pasas Navidad junto a tu padre

-desde que murió mamá, el nunca esta en casa

-y… ¿no te sientes sola?

-No, el siempre para trabajando, así que esa noche y todos los días que dure mi estadía en Francia la paso con la persona que contrate mi padre para entonces, y la mayoría son francesas, así que no hablaban mucho, pero eso no me importa, al contrario he aprendió el idioma, así que eso me ayudara bastante para la próxima vez que viaje a Francia-dijo con una sonrisa- ya llegamos

Dejaron los papeles y se fueron del lugar, Shaoran estaba confundido, su padre nunca para con ella, tal vez por eso ella…estaba en el internado-por so me dijo que no la quería…

**Flash Back**

_-no llores _

_-¿Li?_

_-no llores-se inclino hacia ella_

_-yo, yo no estoy llorando-se limpio las lagrimas y levanto su rostro_

_-¿entonces que haces?_

_-nada que te importe-se levanto y camino con dirección a su cuarto_

_-¿dime por que?-susurro_

_-el no vino_

_-¿tu padre?_

_-si-se detuvo y empezó a sollozar_

_-no llores-abrazo a Sakura y ella correspondió_

_-el…no me quiere-dijo entre sollozos _

_-no digas eso-lo miro y sonrió entre lagrimas_

_-sabes…nada es lo que parece…_

_-no te entiendo_

_-nada…-susurro y levanto la mirada-ya…ya puedes soltarme_

_-lo siento-se sonrojo inevitablemente_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Sakura!-Llamo Toya que se encontraba caminado a pasos grandes hacia ella, el estaba enojado

-¿si?

-quiero que me acompañes-dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Shaoran

-bien, Li-suspiro amargamente

-¿Qué?

-gracias por acompañarme, pero ni pienses que te pagare el favor-y se retiro con su hermano, y Shaoran se quedo parado, sin decir nada mirando como ese par se iba desapareciendo por un pasadizo, pero el no es tonto y se dirigió por donde ellos había desparecido hace unos instantes, ellos tenían algo raro, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba escondido tras un gran estante en la biblioteca, Shaoran No se dio cuenta pero tenía las manos tan cerradas, que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-¿Qué quieres Toya?-con tono tajante

-¿Qué hacías charlando con Li Shaoran?

-El solo me estaba ayudando a llevar unos papeles

-Si claro-rodó los ojos-Sakura nosotros no solo somos simples amigos, nosotros somos algo más, y tú sabes lo que puede pasar si tú cometes una locura- _pero que…-_Shaoran miro que Sakura, en varias oportunidades el los había visto juntos y eso lo enfurecía, gracias a ello Shaoran pudo aclarar sus sentimientos ya que supo que no solo era un simple gusto superficial, sino…era algo mas profundo

-Lo que quieres decir es que no me enamore de el, ¿cierto?, pues descuida no me interesa, además nos llevamos mal

-mientes, te he estado observando, tu disfrutas tus riñas con el, ¿Qué acaso piensas que puedes olvidar tu pasado con el?- Shaoran estaba apunto de presentarse ante estos dos pero Sakura comenzó a hablar, Shaoran quería saber que es lo que iba a decir, así que se escondió tras muro

-pero si tu mismo me impusiste la condición de que me peleara con el ¿no es cierto?

-si pero, se te esta yendo de las manos

-¡mentira!, tu sabes que estas celoso, y por eso estas así, y tratas de imaginarte cosas

-tal vez este celoso, es que no quiero que te aparten de mi otra vez-dijo esto abrazándola muy fuerte, ella correspondió a su abrazo, no quiero que el ni nadie te aparten de mi

-Y yo no quiero que nadie se entere de lo nuestro

-alguien nos puede ver y pensaran mal

-eso seria bueno, así se esparce el rumor que estamos saliendo juntos y todos los chicos se alejaran de ti-dijo con una sonrisa

Shaoran no aguanto más, y se retiro del lugar con una mirada que muy pocas personas quisieran ver de cerca

**O-o-o-o-o**

La campana empezó a sonar, todos empezaron a ingresar a sus salones respectivos al igual que Sakura y Toya, pero al llegar notaron algo raro

Sakura estaba no más confundida que Toya, por el extraño comportamiento de su clase desde su llegada. Paseó su mirada por todos sus compañeros, hasta divisar a un joven recostado en su pupitre…con una sonrisa un tanto… indescriptible en su totalidad. Quería preguntar que ocurría, pero sus labios no se despegaban por tanta tensión y miradas de sorpresa, un murmullo general se prolongó por toda la clase, si embargo la voz de Shaoran se alzó entre todas.

-ya lo ven

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó Eriol desde la puerta, acompañado de Tomoyo que estaba un tanto confundida al igual que el

-¿no lo saben?- dijo con sorna- ¡que poca delicadeza!

-¿saber qué?- Sakura, como sus acompañantes, estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-¡Del romance del siglo!

Los ojos de Sakura y Toya se abrieron, no por la impresión, sino por espantó "¡Ocurrió!"

-¡que emoción! Kinomoto y Takeda son novios- gritó una ilusionada chica. El grupo comenzó a acercarse a la pareja, hasta dejarlos apartados de Tomoyo y Eriol, arrinconados y empezaron a hacer preguntas:

-¡¿desde cuando están juntos?!

-¡¿quien se declaro a quien?!.

-¡Son tal para cual!

-¡Si!

-¡una chica guapa y un chico guapo!

Tenía la horrible impresión de que su hermano estaba detrás de todo esto… ¿Por qué?

-yo…esto…-Sakura no sabía como actuar, jamás pensó que esto iba a pasar. Antes de que todo aquel revuelo se aglomerase pudo ver a Shaoran, con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro y mirándola gélidamente, tenía claro que todo esto lo había hecho él... ¿Por qué?, se suponía que ella llevaría las riendas de la guerra ¿no?

-¿Cómo que Sakura y Toya?- Eriol se acerco a su prima, algo impresionada por todo el revuelo de la clase.

-¿eso es verdad?- dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba en dirección a Sakura… -¿y como lo sabías tú y el resto de la clase?

-pues…me entere de una conversación que tuvieron…parece ser que los dos enamorados querían llevar el romance en secreto- explicó el chico con mofa- y bueno…cuando llegue a la clase, los compañeros empezaron a preguntar mas sobre mí, y también preguntaron si me gustaba Kinomoto, yo les dije que es muy bonita, pero que estaba saliendo con otro chico preguntaron quien y ahora los vez-Eriol frunció el ceño y se acerco a Shaoran

-por lo que veo te extraña-el no respondió estaba que echaba chispas como fue que Sakura no le hubiera comentado nada, por su parte Tomoyo estaba triste como fue que tampoco le había dicho nada se supone que son amigas ¿no?

En un momento, Shaoran solo pudo notar una mirada, una mirada asesina, giro para ver quien era la persona que lo miraba así, y se encontró con Sakura… noto como la vena de la sien se le resaltaba, trago saliva, por primera vez en su vida, una mirada le intimidó, así que tuvo que apartar sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tuvo la horrible sensación de terror.

Sakura como pudo se abrió paso entre los chicos y chicas de su clase, que seguían preguntándole a cerca de su romance…lo iba a matar… ¡jamás pensó semejante cosa de él! Su rabia estaba contenida -Li…-consiguió articular cuando llegó a donde se encontraba el Ante el tono de voz de Sakura, Shaoran se irguió, notando como los músculos de todo el cuerpo se le ponían tensos- ven…

Él no iba a permitir que Sakura le armase un escandalo, en el fondo sabía que no lo iba hacer, pero estaba nervioso ¿Qué le diría? todo lo que comento era verdad ¿no? así que haciendo acopio de todo su control, sonrió, de la manera más inoportuna posible, y se limitó a seguir a la chica ¿A dónde lo llevaba?

En la biblioteca

-Li…-susurró fijando la vista en el suelo- ¿porque lo has hecho? _"contrólate Sakura"_

-¿hacer qué?- preguntó intentando mirar directamente a sus ojos

-propagar una mentira…

-¿propagar una mentira?...vamos Kinomoto ¿ahora dices que es una mentira? Se que estas con Takeda, admítelo de una vez- dijo algo exasperado

-¡¿QUE?!- al fin alzo los ojos, y más hubiera querido que Shaoran los mantuviese agachados… ¡esa mirada lo hizo retroceder!

-pues…que tú y Takeda…

-¡yo no…! –Interrumpió histérica, pero decidió aprovechar las circunstancias y así podría librarse de su primo y de todos los que estaban tras ella-¡bravo!, ya lo descubriste, y ahora todos lo saben, ya nos estábamos cansando de esconder nuestro 'amor'

-Entonces es verdad-dijo enfadado, ya que hasta el momento Sakura había tratado de negarlo, y el se sentía bien ya que entonces ellos no tenían ningún tipo de relación pero… escucho lo que no quería oír, ella y su compañero de cuarto estaban saliendo juntos

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

-Toya-llamo Sakura atrayendo la mirada de su hermano-Se me fue de las manos, no lo pude negar, al contrario lo admite, les dije que estábamos saliendo juntos

-No te preocupes, será mejor así, además ya nadie se te querrá acercar ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa

-bien, entonces dejaremos las formalidades y nos llamaremos con nuestros nombres

-y no te olvides que tenemos que pasar mas tiempo juntos ¿eh?

-Aunque ni mucho, por que la próxima semana me voy de viaje a China para participar en el concurso de matemática

-¿y ese tipo va ira también?

-lamentablemente si, pero no te preocupes, le haré la vida imposible-demostrándole una gran sonrisa

-que bueno, por que si no lo haces ya sabes lo que podría pasar ¿no?-dijo con tono serio, a lo cual ella afirmo con la cabeza

-los dos sacaremos provecho a esta farsa, y andaré al costado de el capitán de básquetbol

-Y yo junto a la estudiante modelo, junto a la chica más bella del instituto

-estaré junto a uno de los chicos mas guapos del internado, las demás se morirán de envidia

-¿Cómo que con 'uno' de los chicos as guapos?, ¿acaso para ti hay alguien mas también guapo aquí? Al fin y al cabo somos hermanos, no hay personas mas bellas en este lugar ¿no?-dijo enfadado

-bueno-dijo nerviosa-También esta Eriol, el es muy popular y también es guapo, después no hay nadie mas-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-_"mmm bueno pensándolo bien Li no es feo, al contrario es muy guapo, hasta se podría decir mas que Toya, ¡exagero!"-_pensaba mientras sacudía su cabeza forma de negación

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Luego de la conversación lastimosamente las clases comenzaron pero fueron rápidas lastimosamente pasara Sakura y Toya ya que luego tendrían que dar explicaciones detalladas sobre su supuesto romance. A diferencia de Toya ella logro safarse de toda esa muchedumbre y se escondió en su habitación, luego de una hora de haber descansado ella tenia ganas de tomar agua y Salio a saciar su sed. Cuando estaba con dirección hacia el comedor le llamo algo la atención y se oculto un poco en el pasadizo…

Había una chica muy linda y a la vez muy hueca… Yuri estaba intentando impresionar a Shaoran cantando.

(Un angel frappe à ma porte) (Natasha St. Pier)

Un signe, une larme,

un mot, une arme,

nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme

Shaoran estaba escuchándola cantar muy atento en su opinión lo hacia bastante bien y era bonita. Talvez debería salir con ella para darle celos a sakura ¡pero que pensaba!, Sakura estaba con otro, y además ella se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible. En ese instante noto que sakura estaba parada en un rincón del pasadizo escuchando. Sakura al percatarse que ya la había visto Shaoran, se dirigió a Yuri con gesto algo arrogante

-esta mal, el tono que usas esta mal. Y estas pronunciando mal la palabra "étoiles"

-¿Si?-respondió esta ofendida

-Si, y de todas formas ¿sabes qué estas cantando? ¿Qué significa?

-No. Pero eso no importa Kinomoto

-si que importa, sirve para sentir más la canción

-y supongo que vos podes cantarla mucho mejor ¿verdad?-terminó esta con odio ya que Sakura estaba poniéndola en ridículo frente a Shaoran, el cual estaba sorprendido por la reacción tan...arrogante de Sakura

-Claro. Espera un segundo- imposto la voz- a ver…

Un signe, une larme,

un mot, une arme,

nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme

Un vide, un mal

des roses qui se fanent

quelqu'un qui prend la place de

quelqu'un d'autre

Un angel frappe a ma porte

Est-ce que je le laisse entrer

Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute

Si les choses sont cassées

Le diable frappe a ma porte

Il demande a me parler

Il y a en moi toujours l'autre

Attiré par le danger

Shaoran esta realmente anonadado por la hermosa voz de Sakura, todos lo que pasaban por el lugar no dudaban en quedarse a contemplar a Sakura cantar, era tan hermosa…En eso a Shaoran le invadió la furia de saber que Sakura estaba con un chico que no era el

-Yuri, ¿quieres se mi novia?-pregunto dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella, esa pregunta dejo boquiabierta a las dos muchas, claro que con dos sentimientos muy diferentes, Yuri estaba emocionada, alegre y gustosa acepto, se tiro a sus brazos besándolo, y Sakura, ahí parada, mirando todo aquel acontecimiento, no sabia si reí o llorar, ni siquiera sabia por que quería llorar, lo único que sabia era, que cada vez 'quería' odiar mas a esos dos…Ella opto por reírse y aplaudir, así logrando romper el beso de la nueva pareja

-Bravo, mis felicitaciones, ustedes serán una pareja muy compacta, son tal para cual…-Shaoran iba a protestar pero no pudo formular ninguna palabra ya que Sakura se retiraba del lugar con carcajadas, atrayendo la mirada de todos, pero cuando ya estaba lo suficiente lejos cambio las carcajadas por sollozos. No sabia por que, pero simplemente sentía un gran vació en el pecho, algo estaba mal, lo sabia…y le aterraba la idea de que fuese ella…Llegó hasta su cuarto y tomó un baño, tenía frío y lloraba por aquel sentimiento que la recorría que no la dejaba respirar cuando él estaba cerca.

**Continuará…**

¡Ah!, por fin me ilumine, aunque no m quedo bien ya que solo escribí y no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir…a si que Perdón!!, Me preguntaron si aparte de ser un S&S, también incluiría un T&E o un T&T, bueno en esa parte no estoy segura, aun no me decido, pero si alguien tiene una pareja en especial díganlo y ya vere q historia me invento gracias por su apoyo a ….Karura-Sama, SAKURITA Li Love, nena Li, y a todas que se dan el time para leer este Fic…Gracias


	8. Mintiendo en mí camino

**Capitulo 8**

Mintiendo en mí camino

_-"¿Qué me esta pasando_?"-se preguntaba constantemente mientras se vestía, cogió un pantalón holgado color verde militar junto con un polo negro que se ceñía a su figura. Mientras se ataba las zapatillas negras su vista se posó sobre el reloj de pared, aun continuaban las clase pero ella no asistiría a ninguna de ellas, se sentía demasiado ¿triste?, ¿Pero por que?, simplemente por que ya nada es igual…en lo único que realmente estaba segura era que algo estaba mal, algo que desconocía la estaba invadiendo era un sentimiento ¿amor?, ¿será que se esta enamorando de el joven mas guapo de el internado y que a la vez es la persona que por ordenes…, no, mas bien chantajes de su hermano tiene que odiar?. Pero, ella es muy razonable y sabe que: "_Las emociones provienen del pensamiento y los pensamientos provienen del cerebro, por lo tanto siempre sentimos lo que pensamos_"-movió la cabeza en negativa a sus pensamientos y cogió un libro de poemas, tal vez así se olvidaría de lo que le ocurría.

_Sobre el mar y más allá  
Ella espera como un glacial  
Esperando cambiar  
Pero esta fría por dentro  
Quiere ser como el agua_

_Y fluir libremente_

Tras leer varios poemas, se paso la hora rápidamente y ya habían acabado las clases. Tomoyo y Mei Ling prácticamente corrieron todos los pasillos en dirección a su habitación, ¡La intriga las mataba!, lo único que querían era saber ¿Qué le había pasado Sakura? ¿Por que no asistió a clases?, ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Nunca falta a clases?, al ingresar a la habitación, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar el por que de su inasistencia, obteniendo por parte de ella una sonrisa y una breve respuesta:

-Estoy bien,…no se preocupen- y Salio de la habitación dejando perplejas a sus amigas, en ese momento lo único que quería era estar sola, así que fue a su lugar preferido de todo el internado, un lugar no tan apartado de los salones, pero si un lugar donde podía estar sola, sin que nadie le preguntara nada, un lugar que pocos alumnos iban, al parecer ni siquiera sabían que existía, donde podía recostarse libremente en el pasto bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol…un jardín

Se recostó sobre el tronco de un gran árbol, con los ojos entrecerrados contemplaba a las mariposas que daban vueltas una tras otra, parecían que bailaban al compás del viento y al poco tiempo en ligero sueño la venció, pero no duro mucho ya que pudo percibir que alguien se estaba sentado al lado de ella

-¿Quién?-pronuncio con un tono soñoliento, mientras trataba de reconocer el rostro de su acompañante que por los reflejos del sol no podía apreciar

-Te encontré…Sakura-Su voz era totalmente reconocible para ella

-Toya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tuve el presentimiento de que estabas aquí-dijo con una sonrisa, que ella también correspondió

-¿por que faltaste a clases?-pregunto serio mirando el perfil de su hermana

-Me sentía mal

-¿Aun te sientes mal?

-No, ya estoy mejor, y… ¿ya se les paso la euforia de que somos 'novios'?-el sonrió

-No, aun me preguntan cosas como: ¿Desde cuando se conocen?, y miles de cosas mas, pero esto de ser tu novio de mentira me esta trayendo problemas

-¿Problemas? ¿Por qué?

-Me han excluido del equipo de basket, en las practicas siempre tratan de golpearme, al parecer que todo eso es obra de Eriol

-¡¿Eriol?! Tengo que hablar con el-con tono serio-Espero que todo esto no llegue a los oídos de la prensa, porque que si fuera así, seria un problema ¿no lo crees?

-Tienes razón seria todo un boom, en la farándula: "Sakura la única hija del empresario mas adinerado de Japón y Toya hijo de una famosa actriz están saliendo juntos" –Toya dijo esto utilizando la ayuda de mímicas

-Seria algo malo, ¡¿Qué diría mi familia?!

-¿Qué es tan malo estar saliendo con el hijo de Nadesco? Cuantas chicas querrían estar en tu lugar hermanita

-No te ofendas, es que para mi…querer a alguien es algo casi prohibido-dijo tristemente- Claro esto solo se dará mientras sea joven pero luego…lo mas seguro es que ellos me busquen a alguien con una fortuna igual o aún mas grande que la nuestra

-¿Sakura eres feliz?

-¿Qué?

-Te estoy preguntando si eres feliz con la nueva vida que llevas

-ah, Si, es todo lo que he soñado, ¿tu no?

-Claro, nunca, ni en mis sueños había podido pensar que algún día podríamos disfrutar del dinero, aunque con un gran precio…

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

-A estar separados, a tener que fingir que no nos conocemos, fingir delante de todos lo que no somos…-dijo escondiendo sus ojos en su cerquillo, mientras que sakura lloraba silenciosamente conmovida por sus palabras tan llenas de tristeza, mientras las palabras empezaron a formularse en sus delicados labios:

_Cuando Finjo  
Que todo es lo que quiero que sea  
Me veo exactamente como siempre han querido verme  
Cuando finjo  
No puedo olvidarme de la criminal que soy  
Robando segundo tras segundo solo porque sé que puedo  
Pero no puedo fingir que de esta manera se va a quedar  
Solo estoy intentando doblar la verdad  
No puedo fingir que soy quién quieren que sea  
Así que estoy  
Mintiendo en mi camino _

_  
**No / no hay vuelta atrás ahora**_

_  
Quiero que me hagan a un lado  
Así que déjame irme_

_  
**No / no hay vuelta atrás ahora  
**_

_Déjame regresar a mi vida_

_Preferiría estar completamente sola_

_  
**No / no hay vuelta atrás ahora  
**_

_Donde sea sola  
Porque puedo ver_

_  
**No / no hay vuelta atrás ahora**_

_  
Que la peor parte de todos  
Soy yo  
_

Toya se limpio las lágrimas que ya se aproximaban a salir de sus ojos, y luego limpio las constantes lagrimas que brotaban de los bellos ojos de su hermana, la tomo de el brazo y la atrajo hacia si, obteniendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de ella y la recostó en su regazo, acariciándole constantemente sus finos cabellos y su rostro…

-Sabes Toya:

_  
Recuerdo lo que me enseñaron  
Recuerdo conversaciones condescendientes de quién debería ser yo  
Recuerdo haber escuchado todo eso y esto otra vez  
Así que fingí ser una persona que encajaba  
Y ahora todos piensan que esta persona realmente soy yo y estoy_

_  
_**::::...Flash Back…::::**

-Ya regresaron-menciono una anciana, que se encontraba sentada en un gran sofá

-Si Madre-contesto fujitaka acompañado de su esposa

-¿Y la niña?-frunciendo el seño mientras miraba a una pequeña niña que se escondía tras las piernas de su ahora madre-¿es ella?

-Si, Sakura no tengas miedo acércate a ella-ella con sus piernas aun temblorosas se acerco

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura-dijo rápidamente

-Con que te llamas Sakura… ¿Ese es su nuevo nombre?-mirando a su hijo y esposa

-No, decidimos que se quedara con su nombre, así se le haría mas fácil acostumbrarse a la familia

-Tienen razón-volviendo a poner sus penetrantes ojos en el rostro de la niña

-Entonces Grace, desde este momento Sakura será tu responsabilidad

-¡Si señora!, vamos Sakura, te mostrare tu cuarto-dijo la joven cogiendo la mano de la niña y llevándola a su nuevo cuarto

-Sabes Sakura, desde hoy seremos amigas ¿si?-mirando dulcemente a la niña

-Si-cogiendo con más fuerza la mano de Grace. Después de subir las escaleras, Grace saco una llave y abrió la primera puerta a la derecha..

-¿Es grande verdad?-dijo Grace

-si… ¿este va a ser mi cuarto?-Grace se percato de la emoción en las palabras de Sakura

-Si, esto es tuyo, al igual que toda esta mansión

-¿Todo es mió?-dijo con asombro

-Si, Tú ahora eres la hija de los dueños, así que todo lo que s de ellos te pertenece-Sakura empezó a reír mientras daba vueltas en la gran habitación

-Sakura espérame un momento traeré un par de almohadas para que descanses mejor

-Bien-asintió, después de unos minutos Sakura estaba inquieta, quería saber más de su nueva casa, cada rincón, sin saber que esa curiosidad cambiaria su vida absolutamente. Mientras caminaba por todo el primer piso pudo oír voces, y al seguirlas se dio cuenta de que todas ella provenían de el gran salón donde hace un rato había estado ahí, se paro tras la puerta y empezó a escuchar la conversación

-¿Y los padres de la niña están vivos?-pregunto la anciana

-No, ellos están muertos

-Que bueno. Por que de no ser así, seria un gran problema

-¿Tiene hermanos?

-Si, tiene un hermano mellizo

-¿Y por que no lo adoptaste?, es mejor un niño, para que luego pueda manejar la empresa

-Por que yo quería una niña-dijo Naomi enfrentándose a la madre de su esposo

-¿Qué?, por un capricho tuyo nuestra fortuna quedara en manos de una niña

-Déjeme mencionarle que la mitad de esa fortuna me pertenece

-No, madre, además su hermano, era diferente a ella, él tenia el cabello totalmente negro, no se parecería a ninguno de los dos-dijo Fujitaka

-Madre el tiene razón, no pueden adoptar a un niño o niña que no se les parezca, ya que nadie puede que saber que es adoptada, además es una niña muy bonita se parece a Naomi ¿verdad Fujitaka?

-Clow, que pretendes, tu hermano ni yo creemos tus halagos

-Pero Naomi… Bien me descubriste, es mejor así madre, ya que la pequeña Sakura podrá compartir su fortuna con mi hijo

-¿Con Eriol?, ¿Estas sugiriendo que se casen?

-Exactamente-dijo acomodándose los lentes

-Eso no lo podemos decidir nosotros, Sakura sabrá con quien casarse-recalco Naomi

-Buen el futuro amoroso de esa niña no me importa, lo único que quiero es que respete y valore el apellido de la familia, ¿entienden?

-Si

Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Sakura!-susurro Grace-No debes espiar a la gente, la señora se puede amargar

-Esta bien-dijo entre sollozos

-¿Sakura estas bien?-dijo grace cogiéndola de la mano para regresar a su cuarto

-Si

-Sabes te he buscado en todas partes, pensaba que te habías perdido

-Grace, sabes…me convertiré en una persona que todos quieran, haré que mi mamá y mi papá se sientan orgullosos

-¿Qué?-empezó a reír-¿pero si aun eres muy joven?

-Tu también-dijo inflando sus cachetes

-Para que lo sepas tengo veinte años

-ah, yo pensaba que era mas joven…

-Yo seré la que te cuidara y te ayudara cuando lo necesites

-¿Nuca me dejaras sola? ¿Verdad?

-Si, yo te cuidare hasta que me muera

-Gracias, entonces tú serás mi hermana mayor ¿verdad…hermana?

-¡No niña!, habla mas bajo

-¿Por qué?

-A nadie le agradara que tú estés llamándome hermana

-Pero si yo soy parte de esta familia, yo te llamare como quiera y cuando quiera ¿no?

-bueno…Si

**::…Fin del Flash Back…:::**

_**Solo estoy intentando doblar la verdad**_

_  
Pero mientras más empujo  
Más me separo  
Porque estoy _

Mintiendo en mi camino

Esto no es lo que yo quería ser  
Nunca pensé que lo que decía  
Te haría huir de mi  
Así

La peor parte  
Soy yo

Las Caricias de su hermana le provoco un profundo sueño, sus manos eran tan calidas, se parecían a las de su madre adoptiva, a las de Grace, y a las de su padre… Ella se sentía Segura en sus brazos así que se dejo llevar por ese sueño tan embriagador...durante un buen rato…

Ella aun sentía las caricias en su cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos

-Ya te despertaste-dijo mirándola

-¿Cuánto tiempo me he quedado dormida?

-Lo suficiente como para que mis piernas estén entumidas y como para que salga la Luna

-Lo siento

-Créeme que mis piernas lo sienten mas-dijo con mofa, mientras seguía acariciando su rostro y su cabello-Te quiero Sakura

-Yo también

-Interrumpo-dijo una voz llena de malicia delante de ellos

-¡Li!-exclamo Sakura zafándose de los brazos de Toya

-pero miren que tenemos aquí. Que tierna escena- dijo con sorna el había visto la ultima parte de esa escena como el lo llamaba, el pudo observar como el acariciaba cada facción de el rostro de Sakura, y ella echada en su regazo tan bella como siempre, y lo que le enfureció mas fue ese 'Te quiero' y 'Yo también' ¡Ah! estaba realmente celoso, pero se controlo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura

-ah, no podía dormir y salí a tomar aire

-¿y ustedes?

-Shaoran, nada de lo que hagamos te importa-menciono Toya

-oh, tienes razón a mi no me importa pero a los demás si ¿verdad Kinomoto?

-¿que harás?-pregunto Sakura

-yo nada, me alegra que sean novios ¿saben?-dijo entre dientes, ¡como envidiaba a Toya!

-bueno pues…que bueno-Toya tomo a Sakura del brazo-nosotros ya tenemos que irnos…buenas noche-y se marcharon del lugar dejando a Shaoran con la palabra en la boca y botando humo. Ellos dos caminaron con dirección a sus respectivos cuartos.

-Toya-susurro

-¿si?

-¿ahora que haremos?-mirándolo a los ojos

-bueno ya es hora de decirles la verdad ¿no crees?-con una sonrisa

-tienes razón-respondiéndole a aquella sonrisa-pero…

-No te preocupes, esta mentira solo durara un par de días más, ellos creerán que somos la pareja mas adorable y luego lastimosamente romperemos

-buenas noches Sakura-dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura y Toya se encontraron en el pasillo y decidieron que ya era hora supuestamente de darse a conocer por el resto, se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a caminar siendo observados por todos los estudiantes, los cuales susurraban cosa mirándolos, al comienzo Sakura estaba nerviosa, pero luego, aprendió a manejarlo con naturalidad y a sacarle provecho, en cambio Toya el estaba orgulloso de por fin salir de la supuesta clandestinidad y mostrarse con la chica mas codiciada de todo el mundo. Tomoyo y Mei Ling se alegraron mucho, al contrario de Eriol y Shaoran. Así paso una semana, siete días interminables para Sakura, ella presumía a su hermano delante de todas las chicas, y siempre trataba de ser lo mas melosa posible cuando estaba frente a Shaoran, siempre trataba de una manera inconsciente sacarle celos, pero el n se quedaba atrás, cada vez que sakura estaba pasando sola o estudiando en la biblioteca, el estaba ahí y no solo, sino acompañado…por Yuri, el la besaba apasionadamente sin que Yuri se de cuenta de su propósito, y al parecer lo lograba, Sakura se iba de el lugar totalmente ¿enfadada?...en fin estaba celosa solo que no lo aceptaba. Al finalizar esa semana el director mando llamar a ambos rivales, y les recordó el dichoso concurso de matemática, ellos escucharon atentamente las palabras del director, el les menciono que el concurso no seria en Japón, sino en China, algo que altero a Shaoran, también el les informo que viajarían en el avión privado del internado y que se hospedarían en el mismo hotel, que por supuesto era cinco estrellas. Sin duda el viaje y la estadía en china serian una real tortura para ambos.

**Continuara… **

Bueno este capitulo Sakura se esta dando cuenta d lo q siente por Shaoran, por otra parte queria dar a entender un poco sobre el por sakura tiene esa personalidad. ¿Qué pasara en el viaje a China? ¿Shaoran se armara de valor para decirle lo que siente a Sakura? ¿Sakura aceptara que ama a Shaoran?, ¿O por lómenos q le gusta? ni yo C, si quieren saber más, lean el próximo capitulo…

JA JA AJ

Notas:

El poema q leyó Sakura es una canción de:

**KT Tunstall - Al otro lado del mundo** (Traducción)

Y la conversación d Sakura:

**Linkin Park - Lying from you **(Mintiendo de ti – Traducción)

Claro q suprimí algunas palabras 0-

**Gracias por leer mi fic ;; **

**We love Roy**

**Angel liz**

**Karura Sama**


	9. Un viaje para dos

**Capitulo 9**

Un viaje para dos

Al día siguiente, sábado, todo el internado se había enterado que Sakura y Shaoran viajarían para entrar el concurso de matemáticas, esto trajo disgusto a los admiradores, tanto de Shaoran como a los de Sakura, claro pero sin duda los mas afectados con la noticia fueron Toya y Yuri, ¿acaso no fue suficiente con mandarlos a estudiar juntos? o ¿acaso esto era una conspiración para mantenerlos juntos? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! De cualquier modo ellos partirían esta misma tarde y ellos no lo podrían impedir…

Sakura se vistió con un vestido palo rosa de manga corta con un cinturón negro, zapatos negros, una boina del mismo color del vestido, y una cartera que hacían juego con el zapato, al parecer todo hacia juego, cada pieza de su vestimenta encajaba en su cuerpo, y como no, si toda la ropa que usaba era única y exclusivamente para su persona, esa es la ventaja de ser la hija de uno de los empresarios mas adinerados en el mundo, además, su padre estaba emprendiendo con éxito un nuevo negocio, el negocio textil, así que ya lanzo su nueva línea de ropa especialmente para jóvenes, y la parte que mas le gustaba a Sakura era que su nombre era la marca de las prendas, así es su padre decidió poner su nombre, el cual se convirtió en una marca exclusiva de las tiendas mas famosas. Además, ella tenia el privilegio de opinar sobre los diseños de famosos diseñadores, lo que empezó con una gran tienda en Tokio, se convirtió en un gran conjunto de cadenas en el mundo.

Por otra parte Shaoran se vistió sencillo, estaba con un pantalón Jean negro al igual que su polo, un sinfín de pulseras en su mano izquierda y llevaba el cabello ligeramente desordenado. El no dejaba de pensar en que en la relación que llevaba Sakura y Toya, había algo raro, ellos nunca se habían besado o al menos el nunca los había visto…

De repente se escucho un llamando por el monitor dirigido a todos los estudiantes, para que formasen en el patio, y así lo hicieron no quedo ningún alumno en los pasillos todos estaban ordenadamente en filas deacuerdo a sus secciones y niveles, y frente a ellos un gran estrado en el cual se encontraba el director quien dio un gran discurso en el cual se enorgullecía de que dos de sus alumnos participarían en uno de los concursos más importantes que se llevaría a cabo en China, luego el llamo a ambos para que subieran a el escenario, todos estaban orgullosos de ambos y a la vez tenían envidia, las chicas de estar en el lugar de Sakura y poder compartir aunque sea un miserable minuto al lado de Shaoran y por el contrario los chicos de estar en el lugar de Shaoran por las mismas razones que las chicas…Pero ambos bandos estaban de cierta manera disfrutando ese momento, observando los rostros de Yuri y Toya, los cuales ponían mil gestos fúricos de solo ver y hacerse la idea de que ambos estarían de cierta manera juntos…¡juntos!. Luego el director concluyo con su discurso y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones o a cualquier lugar, todos tenían el mismo tema de conversación sobre: 'El viaje del año' así lo llamaban. En un lugar apartado Shaoran conversaba con Yuri…

-¡No!, ¡no quiero que viajes con ella!

-¿Por qué?-pregunto incrédulo

-No quiero que tú estés con ella. Viaja con cualquier persona…menos con ella

-Pero por un capricho tuyo ella no va a desistir de viajar

-entonces tu no viajaras-dijo con autoridad

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste ¡te prohíbo que viajes!-el rió

-¿Y con que derecho me dices eso?

-Con todo el derecho que tengo, soy tu novia

-Por favor Yuri no empieces con tus celos-poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-¡No lo harás!-dijo con una autoridad que Shaoran no le daría…nunca

-Viajare y punto-recalco serio

-¡¿Acaso tu no me quieres?!-el nuevamente empezó a reír, esa chica realmente era muy graciosa

-Yuri, por que te engañas, tu bien sabes que no te amo, solo me gustas

-¿solo…te gusto?

-¿que no entiendes? Me gustas, solo me gusta tu cabello, tu rostro…eres bonita-dijo acariciando su rostro-Pero solo eso…nada mas-esto hirió a Yuri en el fondo de su orgullo, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, fue tan…tan sincero, ella gruño y se fue…

El mantenía una sonrisa- _"Le sacare provecho a este viaje y nadie me lo impedirá"_

En la puerta Sakura se despidió con un gran abrazo de Tomoyo y Mei Ling quienes le desearon suerte a Sakura, y luego su hermano se acerco a despedirse, en ese momento llego Shaoran…

-Sakura ven un momento-Toya le jalo del brazo y la aisló un poco de los tres

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo te recuerdo el plan

-bien, no te preocupes siempre haré quedar en ridículo a Li

-el esta mirando-susurro

-¿Quién?

-Li-ella no podía ver ya que encontraba de espalda a ellos

-vamos a hacer algo divertido-sonrió

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Dame un beso

-¡¿Qué?!-Sakura empezaba a sospechar que su hermano estaba loco, y a imaginarse cosas que no debería imaginarse

-¡No seas tonta!-dijo sospechando los pensamientos de Sakura-Quiero que él nos vea besando, ¡pero no en los labios!, sino aquí, a dos centímetros de ellos-dijo señalando el lugar donde seria el beso

-Que alivio-suspiro-Es casi como darte un beso en la mejilla, ¿lo que no entiendo es porque quieres que lo hagamos frente a el?

-Por que el esta interesado en ti-dijo molesto

-¿De verdad?-Dijo con emoción y al percatarse de la mirada de su hermano lo disfrazo con un tono de desinterés, además ni siquiera sabia por que se había emocionado

-Además empezaran a sospechar no crees que nunca nos hayan visto besarnos

-Tienes razón, pero y si no se lo cree

-Como no se lo va a creer si tu eres la reina de la actuación ¿no?-dijo riendo cínicamente

-Es hora-el aprovecho de que Shaoran estaba muy concentrado tratando inútilmente de escuchar algo, y pudo observar muy claro como era que Toya la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acercaba hacia si, acerco su rostro al de ella ¿la esta besando?... ¡La esta besando!, el no sabia que hacer, ni donde mirar ya que sus ojos aun no podían dejar de captar esa imagen y su cerebro solo mandaba señales de desconcierto, no le cabía en la cabeza de que esos labios estarían besando a otra persona que no era el.

Shaoran estas bien-pregunto su prima siguió la mirada del chico y observo la imagen, lo lamento por su primo ya que ella sabia muy bien que el estaba enamorado de ella. Tomoyo también no podía salir de su asombro lo único que rogaba era que Eriol no se apareciera, pero no fue suficiente, el se apareció y contemplo toda la escena y se quedo sin expresión alguna, luego vieron como era que ellos se separaban y se tomaban de las manos para incorporarse nuevamente al grupo, nadie sabia que decir y entonces el encargado del viaje se acerco a ellos rompiendo el hielo formado

-Señores, el avión espera

-Bien-dijeron unísono y se alejaron un poco, pero algo detuvo a Sakura era la mano de Eriol posado en su brazo

-No pensaras irte sin despedirte primita

-Ah, Eriol te busque pero no te encontré -mintió- Adiós Eriol y se dio media vuelta, Eriol acerco su rostro al oído de esta y susurro: _"…aprovecha tu viaje primita, ya que cuando vengas te daré, te daremos una sorpresita…"_

-¿Qué?-Y vio como este se alejaba de su lado

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya en el avión privado…

-Por favor abróchense los cinturones

-bien-Sakura no lo podía creer, el avión estaba vació pero aun así los había hecho sentar en asientos juntos

-Este será un vuelo largo-dijo Shaoran

-Tienes razón, ¿Tú eres de China verdad?

-Si-sorprendió ya que Sakura nunca le dirigía palabra alguna, el quería tener una platica con Sakura, no le importara si fuera breve, pero lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue: ¿Y como va tu relación con Takeda?-Lo cual sorprendió a ambos

-Va bien, gracias por preguntar-contesto seriamente-¿Y tu relación con Yuri va bien?-pregunto algo temerosa claro que con un tono que no dejaría notar esto

-Si, exageraría pero, va muy bien-Esta fue una respuesta que Sakura hubiera preferido no escuchar, ella sintió una punzada en el corazón

-Que bueno, me alegro que su relación funcione-Esto ni ella misma se lo creyó, pero él decidió cambian el tema de conversación y romper el hielo que se estaba formando-¿Dónde iremos primero?

-No lo se-respondió secamente. Bien, el hielo se rompió pero aun hacia frío…

Luego de un par de horas llegaron, Sakura estaba cansada, ya que había tratado de contener el sueño que la embargaba. Si cedía a ese abrumador sueño tendría dos posibilidades: la primera estrellar su cabeza sobre la luna de la ventana y retorcerse del dolor o caer rendida en el hombro de Shaoran y soportar que este la viese durmiendo, sin duda ninguna era muy buena opción así que profirió tener los ojos bien abiertos

-Señores ya llegamos, pueden bajar del avión-dijo respetuosamente la aéreo moza, a lo cual ellos asintieron, se desabrocharon los cinturones y se dirigieron a la puerta del avión, pero Shaoran se detuvo al observar lo que hacia Sakura, ella se había detenido a escasos centímetros de la puerta y se estaba sacando los zapatos, al parecer quería bajar descalza pensó Shaoran y sonrió al ver como tomaba sus zapatos en las manos y bajaba las escaleras a su estilo, con la cabeza bien en alto, una ves que ella llego a tocar suelo firme se volteo, ya que podía sentir las miradas desde el avión

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo viendo las miradas incrédulas tanto la de Shaoran como la de los otros tripulantes

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo Shaoran quien se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta y tratando de contener la risa

-Señorita no se debe quitar los zapatos al bajar de un avión-dijo el copiloto que la miraba desde la ventana, el cual al igual que Shaoran contuvo la risa por respeto a la millonaria

-Pero Toya me dijo… -Se sonrojo

-¡Me engaño!-Dijo en voz baja y con furia- _"¡¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto?!"-_Toya que se encontraba en Japón, pudo sentir como una corriente eléctrica invadía todo su cuerpo, y como era su hermano mellizo casi pudo escuchar las maldiciones de Sakura hacia su persona, el solo rió ya que en estos momentos de seguro Sakura habría caído en su broma, aunque de mal gusto, pero igualmente una broma…

**Flash Back **

_Ellos terminaron su actuación y se tomaron de las manos para incorporarse nuevamente al grupo _

_-Sakura_

_-¿Qué? _

_-Antes de bajar del avión deberás quitarte los zapatos _

_-¿En serio?_

_-Si, hace un año viaje con mi madre a ese lugar y me dijeron que esa era una costumbre de china, dicen que cuando una persona se saca los zapatos al bajar del avión, es por que viene de una muy buena familia, creo que tu también deberías hacerlo ¿no lo crees?_

_-Tienes razón, lo haré…-Toya únicamente puso una sonrisa que encerraba lago de misterio_

**Fin del Flash back **

Al salir del aeropuerto, un auto negro los esperaba para dirigirse al hotel, Shaoran que se encontraba sentado al lado de Sakura se estaba mordiendo los labios para no reírse e incomodarla, pero Sakura no es tonta y volteo su rostro para verlo y en tono de reproche le dijo:

-Si quieres puedes reírte, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo no me incomodare ni me enfadare-Shaoran la contemplo unos segundos y se empezó a reír. Reír es una cosa muy delicada y ella lo sabía bien. Sabía cada palabra del diccionario y reír era Manifestar regocijo mediante determinados movimientos del rostro. Pero el se estaba carcajeando y eso tenia otro significado, era burlarse de alguien o de algo, lo cual enfureció mucho a Sakura. Ellos sintieron que levemente el auto perdía velocidad, lo cual significaba que ya habían llegado al hotel, Shaoran guardo compostura y miro de reojo a Sakura ella estaba roja ¿de la furia? o ¿de vergüenza?

Ellos sintieron como era que el chofer abría la puerta del auto y ellos salieron de este primero fue Sakura seguida de Shaoran, caminaron un par de pasos hasta llegar a encontrarse frente a ellos la gran puerta de un vidrio aparentemente muy resistente, por lo cual se pudieron percatar que en el interior habían jóvenes de su misma edad esperando que les den sus habitaciones, al parecer todos los participantes estarían hospedados en un mismo lugar, sin preferencias. Todos por curiosidad voltearon a ver quienes habían llegado estaban sorprendidos, ya que nunca habían visto tanta belleza junta, nunca habían visto a personas tan hermosas, por que eso eran, cualquiera puede ver a una chica guapa o aun chico guapo, pero no al punto de ser hermosas lo que eran Sakura y Shaoran, Sakura y Shaoran solo escuchaban susurros, algunos muy fuertes…

**Sakura PV**

Ella escuchaba entre susurros y suspiros a las jóvenes risueñas que se encontraban en el lugar. Muchas de ellas susurraban cosas halagadoras sobre el muchacho que tenía al costado, eran tantas palabras, tantas voces pero todas concordaban en dos palabras, tan simples y a la vez tan complejas

-Qué guapo

Ella miro por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero de clases, ¿Qué tanto lo miraban?, el era guapo, y a pesar de su orgullo lo admitía, pero eso no era motivo de controversia ¿no?, pero decidió mirar detalladamente lo rasgos de Li:

Tenía el cabello ligeramente alborotado. Sus facciones eran finas, su piel ligeramente trigueña, y los labios bien dibujados, plasmaban una desviada sonrisa. Físicamente, es un bello ejemplar masculino.

Ella noto que Shaoran ya había notado que ella lo estaba mirando discretamente, y se sonrojo levemente

**Shaoran PV**

El también escuchaba susurros y los distintos sonidos de asombro por parte de los chicos al notar la belleza de Sakura, a diferencia de Sakura el dio la razón a esos jóvenes, ya que Sakura era una mujer muy hermosa…

El pudo notar que ella lo estaba observando y decidió voltear a verla, el puso un desviada sonrisa, al notar que ella se había sonrojado al ser descubierta…

A los ojos de los demás ella es una chica, como bien lo describían sus suspiros:

-Muy guapa

-Hermosa

Pero para Shaoran era mas que eso ella era una hurí, que son cada una de las mujeres bellísimas creadas, según los musulmanes, para compañeras de los bienaventurados en el paraíso.

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

-Ya llegaron-dijo el recepcionista- dirigiéndose a ambos y logrando silenciando a todos los presentes, ellos solo se inmutaron a hacer un gesto-Bien ya que están todos presentes, les entregare las llaves de su respectiva habitación- empezó a nombrar a cada uno de los alumnos según sus escuelas, la mayoría provenientes de escuelas publicas y o particulares del mundo, pero ninguno como el famoso internado del cual ellos provenían, una vez que el gerente les entrego las llaves, cada uno fue y entro a sus respectivos cuartos aproximadamente seria la 1:00 p.m. en China.

Las habitaciones eran lo suficientemente espaciosas como para que una sola persona viva ahí, cada uno de los alumnos encontró una carta encima de la cama con su nombre en ella al abrirla se dieron cuenta que era el cronograma de la estadía, los dos primeros días siguientes descansarían por el viaje, luego a partir del Martes empezarían los exámenes…

Sakura se recostó en la cama aun sosteniendo el cronograma en la mano, después de unos minutos se levanto quedándose sentada, cogió el teléfono que se encontraba en un velador junto a la cama y marco el numero de su casa

_-Alo, residencia Kinomoto-contesto Grace la ama de llaves_

-Grace, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo con una sonrisa, al notar que ella reía de contenta al reconocer su voz

_-¡Sakura!, estoy muy bien, ¿y tu?_

-Estoy bien. Ya estoy en China

_-Ayer tu padre dio la autorización para que pudieras viajar. Está realmente contento _

-¿De verdad?-con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿El. Donde esta ahora?

_-Esta en China al igual que tu_

-¿Qué en estos tres meses…no ha ido a casa?

_-Ha venido unas cuantas veces para ver unos negocios aquí pero luego retornaba el mismo día o al día siguiente_

-Ya veo-Dijo con tristeza-Por eso no me había llamado

_-Pero no es por que no quiera llamarte-dijo notando el tono de voz de Sakura-Es por que tu padre tiene mucho trabajo_

-Pero…no solo debe ser eso debe haber algo mas, algo que realmente este ocupando su tiempo

_-¿Acaso crees que sea…por una mujer?-Dijo temerosa_

-Aunque me desagrade esa idea, es una posibilidad, y yo lo voy a descubrir

_-Sakura…-fue cortada por Sakura, ya que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación _

-Ya tengo que colgar, te llamo cuando sepa algo, besos…cuídate mucho Grace-

_-Tu también-colgó el teléfono_

-¿Quién?-Dijo en voz alta, mientras caminaba con rumbo a la puerta, una vez allí abrió esta y se dio con una sorpresa

-¿Li?-Dijo algo incrédula

-¿Qué nunca me habías visto?-dijo burlándosele ella

-Que gracioso-dijo con una mueca- es que solo que... ¿Por que estas aquí?

-Voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas y pensé si tú también querrías ir a comprar algunas cosas, y como no conoces las calles…

-Bien, iré. Solo espérame, me arreglare

-No te preocupes, yo te espero…

**1 Hora después en la recepción del Hotel**

-Bien ¿Dónde iremos?-Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba lentamente al sofá donde se encontraba Shaoran con algo de sueño-Discúlpame por…haberte hecho esperar-él se levanto lentamente colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos, levantando lentamente la cabeza, ella retrocedió un paso

-¿Sabes?, eres la primera mujer que me hace esperar-dijo con desgano mientras miraba directo a su ojos, ella se sonrojo

-A que bueno, nunca me ha gustado ser la segunda en nada-El sonrió por la actitud de esta, ya que se había dando cuenta de que estaba muy hermosa con una falda Jean, un polo verde claro y unas botas negras de suela llana hasta la pantorrilla

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de retirarse del hotel ellos caminaron por las calles principales de Kowloon, ellos dos como siempre llamando sin querer la atención de todos los transeúntes. Sakura caminaba observando asombrada cada detalle de la ciudad, el se detuvo en una gran tienda dispuesto a ingresar

-No, no pienso entrar a ese lugar-dijo con resistencia

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que es una tienda de hombres!, ¿dime, que haría yo en ese lugar?

-Tienes razón…-dijo cogiéndose la barbilla-Pero tengo una idea-cogió la mano de Sakura y sin que ella pueda reaccionar ya estaba dentro, con Shaoran sosteniendo su mano y con todos esos chicos mirándola

-Me las vas a pagar Li-Dijo entre dientes y enojada

-Bueno, pero ahora solo sonríe

-¿Hay algo de que no estoy enterada?-dijo al notar que todos los trabajadores de la gran tienda y demás personas, le hacían reverencia a Shaoran cada vez que lo veían

-Esta es la tienda de mi Familia

-Ya veo

Shaoran escogió todo lo que necesitaba para su estadía, pantalones de distintos modelos, polos, zapatillas, gorros, etc. Todo lo que necesitaba, el únicamente cogía lo que le gustaba y con tan solo mirar la talla lo tomaba, llamo a un encargado y en un papel escribió el nombre del Hotel-Llévalo a esta dirección-Sakura estaba incomoda en ese lugar lo único que quería era salir, mientras salían del lugar unos chicos silbaron a Sakura y dijeron un par de palabras en mandarín, por locuaz ella nos entendió, pero Shaoran lo entendió perfectamente y al parecer no fueron palabras muy agradables ya que el se enfado y se acerco a ellos les dijo unas cuantas cosas y se retiro tomando la mano de Sakura

-¿Qué paso?

-Fue una tontería, olvídalo

-¿Pero estabas molesto? ¿Qué paso?-insistió

-Olvídalo

-¿Por…que estamos tomados de las manos?-Dijo con nerviosismo

-Hay mucha gente ¿quieres perderte?

-No…¿Pero si nos ven los reporteros?

-Lo aclararemos todo-dándole una sonrisa-Ahora, ¿Tu también compraras algo?

-Si, déjame buscar una tienda

-¿Alguna en particular?-ya que en el lugar donde se encontraban habían muchas tiendas

-Si, ¡Ya la encontré!-Shaoran observo la gran tienda de tres pisos y algo le llamo mucho la atención, en la fachada había una gran foto de Sakura

-¿Eres modelo?-Dijo con cuidado

-Solo para la empresa de mi padre, esta es una de sus grandes cadenas de tiendas

Después de coger algunas prendas de su agrado al igual que Shaoran le dijo al encargado para que lo llevase al Hotel

-Pensé que te demorarías midiéndote la ropa-dijo con resignación ya que el quería ver a Sakura con los diferentes conjuntos

-Al igual que tu se cual es mi talla y no necesito medirme nada-dijo seria

-¿Ahora donde Quieres ir?

-Tengo hambre…-Dijo en un susurro que Shaoran escucho muy claro

-Yo también tengo hambre-dijo sonriendo al ver que Sakura se sonrojo-Conozco un restaurante donde sirven una comida muy deliciosa-Cogió nuevamente la mano de Sakura, ella ya no se incomodaba por el contacto y Shaoran lo disfrutaba mucho, caminaron varias cuadras hasta que entraron a un lujoso restaurante, a pesar que aun no oscurecía, las luces del restaurantes eran tenues y eso lo hacia mas acogedor. Una vez sentados y con las cartas en las manos un mozo se acerco a ambos con intención de tomar su pedido

-¿Qué vas a pedir?-con una sonrisa

-¿Te estas burlando de mi, verdad?-dijo molesta ya que la carta estaba en chino y ella no sabia el idioma. Shaoran pidió la orden de ambos en su idioma y el mozo se retiro

-No te molestes, me había olvidado que no sabía el idioma

-Te perdonaré si me acompañas a un lugar

-¿Qué lugar?

-Esta es la dirección-Sakura le dio un papel, el lo tomo y lo leyó

-Y… ¿A quien piensa veras ese lugar?-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño

-A mi papá ¿me acompañaras?-dijo apoyando un poco su cuerpo a la mesa ya que se encontraba sentada frente a el

-Bien

-Gracias-El mozo se acerco con los platos de ambos acompañado de una señora de edad avanzada

-¿Li Xiaolan?-pregunto la señora, el asintió-_Ni hao ma?_ _(¿cómo está?)-_ Sakura no entendía nada ni una palabra ya que ellos estaban entablado una conversación en su idioma

-Me honra con su presencia

-Hacia tiempo que no venia, ya extrañaba esta comida-Con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-ella miro a Sakura-¿Es su novia?

-Sí-Sonrió mirando a Sakura la cual sonreía sin entender absolutamente nada-Oh, es muy bonita-haciéndole reverencia a esta

-¿Que dijo?-Sakura le pregunto a Shaoran

-Dice que eres muy bonita-ella sonrió y asintió en forma de agradecimiento

-Hacen una linda pareja

-ella tuvo suerte-Dijo con sarcasmo, la señora y el mozo rieron

-Bueno me retiro-La Señora se retiró junto con el mozo, Shaoran empezó a comer seguido de Sakura

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto él

-Si, esta muy sabroso-El sonrió mientras la veía comer

-No me mires-dijo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta que me vean comiendo-aun nerviosa

-Pues te acostumbraras ya que a mi me gusta verte-ella se sonrojo y el sonrió

-No digas tonterías-Dijo molesta e incomoda

_¿Qué haré el día en que sus ojos_

_tengan para mi una mirada de amor?_

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

-Es aquí-señalo Shaoran

-¿Es este edificio?

-Según la dirección que me diste es en este lugar

-Entonces vamos-al ingresar en el edificio la recepcionista los atendió-Li, ¿tu puedes hablar con ella?

-Si

-Pregunta por Fujitaka Kinomoto

-¿Señorita se encontrará Fujitaka Kinomoto?

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Su hija

-Espere un momento, lo voy a llamar

-No, es una sorpresa, ¿cual es su oficina?

-La primera oficina del segundo piso

-Muchas Gracias señorita-ella se sonrojó cuando este le dio una sonrisa

-¿Y bien?-preguntó ansiosa Sakura

-Primera oficina del segundo piso ¿vamos?

-Gracias-le dio una abrazo por la emoción, el se sonrojó, al llegar al segundo piso Sakura tomo aire para ingresar y encontrarse con su padre, pero al girar la perilla su expresión desapareció, Shaoran se quedo a unos cuantos pasos tras de ella

-¿Papá?-El estaba abrazando a una mujer muy guapa de cabello largo

-¡Sakura!-El se separó inmediatamente de su acompañante-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que es obvio ¿no? Vine a darte una sorpresa, pero creo que vine en mal momento-dijo mirando seria a la mujer

-Sakura, ella es…-Dijo nervioso

-Soy Nadesco Takeda-Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre-La madre de Toya

-¿Qué?

-Sakura tenemos que hablar de esto-Su padre le entrego una revista, ella abrió los ojos al ver su foto y la de su hermano en primera plana

-Papá te lo explicare

-¿Cómo que tienes novio y yo no lo sabia?

-El…Yo…nosotros…-estaba nerviosa no pensaba que su 'relación' ya era publica-Luego te lo explicare cuando estemos solos, si es que tienes tiempo claro-puntualizó

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Digo, que haces en China?-ella sonrió con desgano

_-"Lo sabia, ni siquiera sabes que hago en este lugar"- _Estoy de paseo

_-"mientes"-_pensó Shaoran

-Y pasé a verte acompañado de un compañero, el es Li Shaoran-el se acercó

-¿Li?, ¿eres pariente de Yelan Li?

-Es mi madre

-Mucho gusto, yo estoy entablando negocios con la señora Li

-Kinomoto-Shaoran se dirigió Sakura-Te estaré esperando en la recepción, creo que tendrás que conversar con tu padre a solas, Hasta luego señor

-Gracias Li-y se retiro cerrando la puerta

-Sakura Quiero que me aclares todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu relación con el hijo de Nadesco?

-Nadesco, Así que ya pasaron las formalidades, me sorprendes padre tu no eres así

-Sakura…¿Toya es tu novio?-Dijo con voz temblorosa Nadesco

-¿Por qué el interés?, ¿Acaso, eso interfiere en sus planes?

-Sakura, no andaré con rodeos-Paso saliva-Me voy a casar…-ella abrió los ojos y empalideció

-¿Casarte? ¿Por qué?-Empezó a temblar levemente

-Si me casare. La conocí hace 3 años, ella es modelo y pues, hemos empezado a trabajar juntos, ella es la imagen de la compañía…pues nos enamoramos y…

-No te pedí que cuentes nada- levantando la voz

-Sakura me sorprende tu reacción, tú nunca me había levantado la voz

-Las personas cambian-dijo en voz baja-¿Y mi madre? ¿Ya te olvidaste de ella?

-Ella esta muerta, Sakura entiéndelo

-Para mi ella no esta muerta, claro, para ti sí lo está. Desde que ella murió yo También fallecí para ti

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Tú empezaste a trabajar más, a viajar más, y te alejabas más de mí-empezó a llorar

-No llores-se acerco amablemente Nadesco para secarle sus lágrimas, Sakura se apartó bruscamente para evitar el contacto

-No me toques bruja-dijo fríamente. Un sonido agudo invadió todo el lugar, ella sintió arder su mejilla izquierda e instintivamente llevo su mano al lugar

-Me…pegaste…-dijo entre sollozos-¡Nunca me habías golpeado!

-Perdóname

-De que me sirve perdonarte, si ya no haya vuelta atrás, me golpeaste, pero no me duele la mejilla, me duele el corazón

-Perdóname…Hija

-No soy tu hija

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos mayores en aquel lugar

-Tu lo sabes Papá, me adoptaste, no soy tu hija, nunca lo fui… ni lo seré

-Sakura tu eres mi hija-dijo al ver la reacción de Nadesco

-Tú eres la primera persona que no es allegada a la familia que lo sabe-dirigiéndose a Nadesco-¿Cómo se siente? ¿Es agradable ser la primera?

-Sakura, a mi no me importa que seas adoptada, tu sigues siendo la hija de Fujitaka…

-Claro como te va a importar si tu hijo también es adoptado

-¿Qué dices?, acaso el… ¿te lo contó?

-¿Quieren que les diga algo? El mundo es muy pequeño

-¿Qué tan pequeño?-dijo Fujitaka, con curiosidad

-Ustedes se casarán, pero…Toya y yo nos interponemos.

-Sakura ni tu padre ni yo nos interpondremos en su relación, ¿verdad Fujitaka?

-Bueno…Yo…-Estaba confundido por las palabras de Nadesco

-Eso me alegra, entonces podremos salir en parejas-Dijo con notable mofa

-¡Sakura!, no te aceptaré que te burles de nosotros

-Papá. Les contare un secreto que es solo de Toya y mió. Somos hermanos-dijo en un susurro y empezó a reír. Ambos padres palidecieron al escuchar la noticia. El mundo era verdaderamente pequeño

-¿Hija Eso es verdad?

-Alguna vez te he mentido, pero si no me crees, averígüenlo ustedes. Me voy Li me debe estar esperando-Salio del lugar sin decir más

-¿Kinomoto estas bien?-Dijo Shaoran tomó atención a la mejilla de Sakura que estaba algo roja

-Si lo estoy, vamonos ya, no quiero estar ni un minuto más en este lugar

-Bueno vamonos

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ellos se fueron a un parque muy lejos del lugar, en el no había mucha gente. Era un buen lugar para conversar, se sentaron en una banca

-Se que no somos buenos amigos, ni siquiera somos amigos…pero no me gusta verte triste. ¿Qué paso, cuéntame?-ella empezó a llorar, y se recostó en su pecho

-Se… van a… casar-dijo entre sollozos

-Todo va a salir bien-dijo para animarla

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?, ¡Tu no sabes lo que pasara en un futuro!...-Todo esto lo dijo dando pequeños golpecitos con los puños en el pecho de este

-Tienes razón, no se lo que pasará en el futuro…pero de lo que estoy seguro es que luchare Contra todo lo que se interponga en mi camino…-Dijo con voz seria, ronca y sutil

-¿Tú, luchar?, es absurdo, lo tienes todo…-dijo con tono de amargura

-Al igual que tu…-contesto defendiéndose-Pero sin embargo…Te envidio

-¿Me envidias?-Dijo levantando el rostro-¿Por qué?

-Por que eres Perfecta, eres independiente, auto-suficiente, respetas tu límite, centrada, eres madura, ninguna vez te sentirás rechazada…

-¡No!, no soy perfecta…-Dijo con voz temblorosa

-Todas las personas quieren ser tus amigos

-Sé que tengo amigos pero me siento sola aunque ellos me hablen y yo responda solo son falsas sonrisas, siempre quise ocultar mi tristeza lloraba cuando estaba sola para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi tristeza y soledad

-Contéstame- Ella contestó cada una de sus preguntas, con tristeza y desfogo

-¿Alguna vez sientes que te deprimes?-

"_Todos los días"_

-¿Alguna vez te sientes fuera de luga_r?_ ¿Como si de alguna manera simplemente no encajarás? ¿Y que nadie te entiende?

"_Cuando estoy con el resto de mis parientes_

_No soporto sus miradas de… desprecio"_

-¿Alguna vez quisiste salir corriendo?

"_Todos los días"_

-¿Te has encerrado en tu cuarto? ¿Con el radio a todo volumen para que nadie te oiga gritar?

_Estoy tan supeditada, pero cuando no hay nadie en casa lo hago_

-¡No!, tú no sabes lo que es. Cuando nada se siente bien. Tú no sabes lo que es ser como yo

"_Si de esta forma es tu vida,_

_Créeme lo se muy bien"_

"Ser lastimada"-Dijo Sakura con voz tenue

-Sentirte perdido

"Ser excluido en la oscuridad"

-Ser pateado cuando estas abajo

"El sentir que tienes presión alrededor"

-Estar en el borde de una depresión cuando no hay nadie ahí para salvarte.

-Bienvenido a mi vida-Dijo Sakura-Nunca nadie te miente directamente en tu cara

Y nunca nadie te ha apuñalado por la espalda. ¿Tú quizá pienses que estoy bien?

Pero no voy a estar bien. Todos siempre te dan lo que tú quieres. Tú nunca tuviste que trabajar, estaba siempre ahí. Tú no sabes lo que es eso…

-Bienvenida a mi vida

Shaoran le levantó el mentón, no decían palabra alguna, él le acaricia los labios, y se fue acercando lentamente hasta darle un beso tímido, Sakura cerró los ojos, y lo besaba igual, hasta que recordó que él estaba con Yuri y que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal

-Nunca más... ¡nunca vuelvas a besarme!-dijo ella antes de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Confié en ti!, y…únicamente te aprovechaste de la situación-Le reprochaba con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Eres igual que todos! ¡¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que serias diferente?!-Los dos abrieron los ojos con la última frase dicha

-Yo no me aproveche de nada-se defendió

-Si lo hiciste. Además no debiste besarme, tu estas con Yuri

-¡No!, Termine con ella-ella se sorprendió

-¿Qué?, pero es no te da derecho a besarme

-Olvídalo. Vamonos al hotel-Dijo cogiéndole la mano

-¡Olvidarlo! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-Sakura se quejaba. Siguió con las quejas pero sin pensarlo ya no sentía tristeza al contrario estaba alegre. Cuando llegaron al hotel ella se despidió

-Oye Li, es raro pero me gusta y me alegra pelear contigo

-Tienes razón es raro-Sonrió –Pero gracias por confiar en mi

-Escúchame si le cuentas a alguien, no solo lo negare, sino que algo malo te pasará-Dijo con falsa furia

_Solía pensar que yo tenía respuestas para todo  
Pero ahora sé  
Que la vida no siempre va a mi manera  
Siento como que estoy atrapada en el medio_

_Es cuando me doy cuenta…  
_

**Continuará…**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, este fue el capitulo más largo que he escrito…¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto?

Bueno quiero darles las gracias a quines me mandaron reviews y las que leen mi fic anónimamente ¿Por qué lo hay no?...TT

Bueno esto es el comienzo para la relación S y S…

(A alguien que esté interesado en leer Candy Candy, les recomiendo leer "Una nueva Esperanza" de karura-sama)

**Gracias **


	10. Respuestas al corazón

**Capitulo 10**

Respuestas al Corazón

Sakura se levantó muy temprano, la idea que su padre se casará no la dejaba dormir ¿Pero que estaba pensando su padre? ¿Casarse?...Pero estaba contenta, ellos seguramente estarían discutiendo por la falta de sinceridad que tuvieron como pareja, ya que ninguno le comento al otro que sus hijos eran adoptados…

Sonrió divertida

Aclaremos: Si ella les dijo que ambos eran adoptados y lo peor, que eran hermanos…y si Fujitaka y Nadesco se aman lo suficiente como para casarse, que mejor suerte para ambos que sus únicos hijos sean hermanos…

¡Grave error! pensó Sakura, si su propósito era acabar con su relación e impedir el matrimonio lo que hizo fue dar más motivos para que se casen

-¿Pero en que me afectaría el hecho de que el se case?-Ella reflexionó-Ella es muy bonita, una modelo famosa, viene de una buena elite social…Podría considerar esa idea…Llamaré a Toya-Se levantó de la cama y cogió el teléfono que se encontraba en una mesita de noche

_-Alo_

-Toya, Tenemos que terminar con nuestra farsa

_-Sakura, ¿De que hablas?-Dijo tajante_

-Toya nuestros padres se casan-Seria

_-¡¿Qué demonios estas hablando?!-Dijo confundido y amargo _

-Lo que oíste, se conocieron, se enamoraron y ahora se van a casar

_-¡¿Qué?! Esto es inaudito-Toya caminaba de un lado a otro _

-Eso mismo pensé yo

_-¿Cuándo te enteraste?_

-Ayer por la tarde-Suspiro con desgano al recordar la escena-Escúchame, me he puesto a pensar bien las cosas, esta es nuestra oportunidad de estar juntos hermano…-dijo con énfasis

_-No se que decirte, ya que me he enterado de una manera tan… ¿sorpresiva? _

-No te preocupes de nada, yo me encargare de difundir 'nuestro rompimiento'-dijo con sarcasmo

_-Antes de despedirme te pediré una cosa hermanita_

-¿Qué es?

_-No exageres…-dijo con burla_

-Adiós-Ella sonrió, en realidad se sentía bien, otra vez podría llamar 'hermano' a Toya sin que nadie dijera una palabra-Ahora tengo que arreglar algunas cosas…-cogió nuevamente e teléfono y marco un nuevo número

_-Revista People ¿Qué desea?-Contesto una periodista_

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto

_-Oh, Señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

-Quiero negar mi relación con Toya Takeda

_-¿Negarlo?, pero usted… ¿acaso no es verdad que ustedes salen juntos? ¿Ya terminaron? ¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntaba intrigada_

-Bien, lo explicare con detalles…tome nota-Sakura tomo aire-Nosotros nos conocemos desde hace varios años, ya que nuestros padres trabajan juntos, así que lo único que nos relaciona es nuestra amistad, después el resto de la información es totalmente errada, todo fue una equivocación por parte de los estudiantes del internado "Unbreakable"

_-Entonces no son novios…_

-Exacto. Además nuestros padres pronto contraerán matrimonio y si esto no se aclara de inmediato se podría mal interpretar… ¿no lo cree?

_-Si, ¿Pero todo esto también se puede interpretar como si ustedes estarían rompiendo a causa del compromiso de sus padres? _

-Bueno…-A ella le empezaron a sudar las manos

_-Si es como usted lo dijo ¿Entonces por que no lo aclararon antes?_

-Es que… todo pasó tan rápido además, usted sabe que los chismes corren tan rápido…y más vale tarde que nunca ¿no, lo cree?

_-Bien, entonces…-La reportera iba a continuar preguntando ya que quería que Sakura se confunda en sus versiones, pero no pudo continuar, ya que Sakura la interrumpió_

-¡Quiero que me dejen en paz y que ya no se rumoree nada! Por que el tiempo que ha durado este mal entendido, he estado saliendo con…-Paso saliva-Li Shaoran…-

_-¿Li Shaoran? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?_

-Ya no diré nada mas, ya tiene una buena historia que reportar-Dijo con altivez-Ahora…Redáctelo lo mejor que pueda ¿me entendió?

_-¡Si!_

-Eres una buena reportera, te considerare cuando tenga que decir algo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_-Samantha Sang_

-Bien Samantha, espero que hagas un buen trabajo-Dijo con superioridad

_-No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto, su historia será la mas pulcra que he escrito en mi vida-dijo emocionada, ya que Sakura le había considerado una buena reportera_

-Gracias, adiós-Colgó el teléfono-_"En que gran lió me he metido ahora"-_Pensó algo nerviosa-Cerró los ojos y se sonrojo al recordar cómo Shaoran la había besado… ¿Pero ella le correspondió? ¿Verdad?

"_¿Qué fue aquello que sentí por Li? Me pregunto que fue es sensación…ya lo había sentido. No comprendo muy bien este sentimiento. Se siente como brumoso y tranquilo a la vez ¡¿Esto no será…el amor del que todos hablan?! ¡No puede ser! ¡No yo!"_

-¡Qué le voy a decir ahora!-Ella se tranquilizo y abrazó sus piernas. Se puso a meditar ¿Qué sentía por Shaoran? ¿Odio? ¿Amor?

Sintió que tocaban la puerta, se irguió un poco y con ayuda de las manos arreglo su cabello

-Adelante-dijo con voz sutil, la puerta se abrió lentamente, allí se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros y cortos…

-¿Si?

-yo, vine por que…-La joven tartamudeo-yo la admiro mucho Sakura

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida-¿quieres pasar?-A la joven le brillaron los ojos

-¡Si!

Una vez dentro la joven se sentó a orillas de la cama, Luego entablaron una larga conversación, la joven le había comentado que la admiraba, tanto como modelo como estudiante…y la llenaba de elogios

-Gracias-Sakura se sentía en las nubes al escuchar esos halagos

-Discúlpeme la indiscreción pero quería preguntarle algo…

-¿Qué es?

-¿Quería saber si usted y el joven Shaoran están saliendo juntos?-Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar esto y se puso nerviosa

-Discúlpeme, es que yo… Bueno ayer en la noche todos nosotros los vimos llegar juntos y supusimos que ustedes estaban juntos

-¿Todos…nos vieron llegar?-Preguntó sonrojada. ¿Habían sido tan despistados que no notaron a tanta gente observándolos?

-Si, Hoy el joven Li salio a correr muy temprano junto con otros chicos y unas tantas chicas, y le preguntaron si nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas

-¿Y qué les dijo?-Preguntó intrigada y curiosa a la vez

-Bueno…me dijeron que al escuchar la pregunta el tan solo sonrió y les dijo que será mejor que te lo preguntaran…

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo sorprendida _"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"_

-¿Entonces usted esta saliendo con él?-Volvió a preguntar

-Yo…-Ella lo iba a negar ¿pero entonces si lo negaba donde quedaría toda la primicia que le había dado a la reportera?- Sí, es verdad estamos saliendo

-¡Que emoción!, ¡ustedes realmente hacen una linda pareja!-A la joven le volvieron a brillar los ojos, se parecía a alguien que ella conocía ¿pero a quién?

-Yo…

-Adiós- La joven salio casi corriendo de la habitación-Ella se quedó sola mirando la nada

-Espera ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Suspiró cogió su libro de poemas que estaba en la mesita de noche y leyó…

_Yo solía cargar un enorme y viejo mundo  
En mis hombros y mi espalda  
Solía acostarme dentro de mi habitación  
Preguntándome en donde estoy_

Sentía escalofríos corriendo por mis venas  
Y preguntándome ¿Seré salvada?  
Sentía un edificio de hielo en mi alma  
¿Se derretirá?

-Todo parece encajar en mi vida. ¿Algún día se terminara esta farsa?

_Yo solía preocuparme  
Contando cada moneda  
Excluyendo a los que amé  
Nunca encontré el tiempo_

-¡Kinomoto!-La puerta se abrió violentamente y ella se asustó

_Y entonces un día lo superé  
Por soledad y desesperación  
Y en la profundidad de mi interior pensé escuchar  
"Inclínate en mí, estoy aquí"_

-¡Li!-Se puso nerviosa…-¿Qué haces aquí?-Tartamudeo. El cerró la puerta que tenia detrás y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, Sakura que aun estaba en la cama cogió las sábanas y se cubrió más

-¿Tu dijiste a todos que estábamos saliendo juntos?-Con tono intrigado

-_"¡Esa niña!"_-Estaba asustada-Si, es verdad…

-¿Por qué?

-Por que tenía que salir de un problema

Ella vio escrito en los ojos de él una explicación y sin duda la tendría

-Tenia que terminar mi relación con Toya por lo de nuestros padres. Así que invente una relación contigo…Se que esto sonara raro pero tu nombre fue el primero que se me vino a la mente…-El sonrió de una manera presumida y levanto una ceja, ella lo noto y aclaró-Es raro ya que tu eres mi rival ¿no lo crees?

-¿Rival?-Dijo Shaoran con sorpresa-¿eso soy para ti?... ¿un rival?...-Sakura no quiso contestar, simplemente alejo su mirada de el chico-Dímelo-dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella y arrodillándose para estar a su altura, la tomo del mentón y la miro a los ojos- ¿dime si solo soy un rival mas para ti?

_¿Tengo que decir las palabras?  
¿Tengo que decir la verdad?  
¿Tengo que gritarlo?  
¿Tengo que rezar?_

_¿Tengo que decir las palabras?_

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-Dijo Sakura entonces tratando de evitar el hechizo de la mirada de Shaoran-¿no eras tu el que trataba de hacerme la vida imposible?... dime Shaoran… ¡Dime que soy para ti!…- dijo un poco más alto y altanero

_Rescátame   
Con tus brazos completamente abiertos_

_Te quiero aquí a mi lado_

_  
_-¡Lo eres Todo!-Elevó la voz notablemente acompañado de un sutil sonroje en las mejillas. Sakura estaba apunto de replicar pero Shaoran se le adelanto y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el joven reclamo sus labios. Era un beso suave, un poco ansioso, Sakura tardo en responder pero después se dio cuenta que sus labios se complementaran se movían a un mismo ritmo, a un solo latido, era un beso lleno de ternura y paz

_Ven a mi  
Cuando el mundo se esté cerrando  
No hay necesidad de fingir  
Libérame_

Después de unos instantes se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos entendiendo algunas cosas del otro

-Shaoran ¡Ódiame! ¡Vamos sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Ódiame como a nadie has odiado!-gritó Sakura. La miró con temor, la agarró de sus hombros y la acercó a él

_Rescátame de la desesperación  
Dime que estarás ahí  
Rescátame_

-No me pidas eso- dijo Shaoran susurrándole- no me lo pidas, porque yo no podría soportarlo… Sakura se separo un poco de él, pues no podía seguir hablando si la miraba de esa manera, se encogió de hombros

_No quiero dejarte ir  
Así es que estoy parado en tu camino  
Nunca necesité a nadie como te necesito hoy_

-Yo no quería enamorarme de nadie, para mi el amor era pérdida de tiempo, yo… mi meta era casarme con un hombre que me ame y no con uno que yo ame…- dijo mirando por otro lado…-Yo no tengo derecho a que tu me ames…Lo que tu ves es tan solo la mitad de la historia hay otro lado en mi. Soy la chica que tú conoces pero también soy algo más…si tu solo supieras.

-Eres una tonta sin remedio…a mi no me importa-Suspiró-No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. No importa lo que está escrito en tu historia Mientras estés aquí conmigo.

No me importa quien eres. De donde eres. Que hiciste. Mientras tú me ames. Quién eres. De donde eres. No importa lo que hiciste. Mientras tú me ames. Cada pequeña cosa que tú has dicho y hecho se siente que está profunda en mí.

Sakura se quedo impactada ante eso y viendo a los ojos de Shaoran no pudo más y empezó a llorar, derrumbándose solo ante la persona que podría ayudarla a salir del abismo en el que se encontraba

Shaoran se levanto y se sentó al lado de Sakura, la abrazo apretándola contra su pecho, dejando que al chica se desahogara, Sakura lo apretó con fuerza llorando como una niña, llorando cómo nunca lo había hecho ante nadie, solo con el, solo con Shaoran…

-Tengo miedo-dijo Sakura entre llantos-mucho miedo Shaoran

-Yo estaré para ti siempre-Dijo Shaoran acariciando su cabeza-estaremos juntos por siempre, sin que nadie se interponga…

En un rato solo se oyeron los llantos de Sakura, y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Shaoran, poco a poco empezó a sollozar y cuando termino se quedaron un instante así, abrazándose uno al otro, compartiendo esa sentimiento que ambos compartían, juntos, como debía ser…

-¿Estas mejor?-Le dijo Shaoran en un tono que jamás se lo había escuchado Sakura

-Si…-Respondió Sakura levantando la cabeza-lo siento he dejado tu camisa hecha un desastre

-No te preocupes por eso-le dijo Shaoran-¿y bien que haremos?

-no lo se…- dijo sakuno mirando a su regazo-Debemos actuar con normalidad, mientras todo se calme

-Tienes razón- dijo Shaoran-y se que eso pasara Sakura, soportaremos todo lo que digan de nosotros, además tu eres una chica muy fuerte- dijo mas malicioso-me debes una ¿eh?... no puedo permitir que la primera y única chica que me robo el corazón se salga con la suya tan fácil

-¿Cómo que la primera y única chica que me robo el corazón?-Preguntó Sakura asombrada- ¿de que hablas?

-¿Aún no lo entiendes verdad?-dijo Shaoran

-Shaoran qué…-dijo la joven pero Shaoran le puso el dedo en los labios

-No me interrumpas porque no pienso repetirlo-Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa- Tan solo había transcurrido la mitad de la semana, era un miércoles, de verano para ser más exactos. Iba saliendo de la academia de verano en Hawai, y como de costumbre, iba solo, sin compañía alguna; no porque fuera un antisocial o algo así, solamente por el hecho de que me gustaba estar un rato a solas y meditar un poco sobre mi vida, sobre mis problemas familiares. Esa tarde, lo presentí; algo especial me ocurriría en esa ocasión, sólo que no sabía la hora ni el lugar indicado... ví a la chica más hermosa del mundo pasando por el parque-Sakura hizo un deje de fastidio ¿Quién seria esa muchacha? pensaba una y otra vez, Shaoran se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió divertido

_Era una noche especial para enamorarse_

_No se si te iba a encontrar pero fui a buscarte_

_Y cuando te mire no lo puede resistir_

_Y cuando me acerque ya no supe que decir_

-No podía deja de pensar en ella, realmente no podía. Unos días después, mis amigos me invitaron a una fiesta, acepte sin saber que la volvería a ver, era tan hermosa, tan, tan, no sé…

-¡Ya cállate! No quiero saber como es esa chica-dijo con notable enfado, el volvió a sonreír

_Y en una noche de ti yo quede hechizado_

-Sus ojos eran esmeraldas, pero no cualquier esmeralda si no, uno que se diferenciaba de todos-Ella se sorprendió mucho la muchacha era… El la miró- Uno se puede perder en esos ojos que están llenos de misterio, y con un brillo especial que cautivaría a cualquiera, su rostro era tan hermoso, pero solo la miraba de lejos, mis amigos me hablaban pero a mi no importaba, pero por alguna razón no me podía acercar ya que cada vez que me volteaba para verla, ella sentía que la miraba e inmediatamente volteaba, para mi era como un instinto voltearme rápidamente.  
Nunca me había pasado, cada vez que ella me miraba yo desviaba mi mirada a otro lugar…

-entonces fue un malentendido-dijo abriendo los ojos

-¿Malentendido?

-Yo pensaba que tú…me mirabas con desprecio…

-Después de un rato volví a buscarte con los ojos, pero mi sorpresa fue grande pues ya no estabas en ningún rincón de aquel lugar…Cuando llegue a mi casa no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti. Mi madre me informó que estudiaría en un internado en Japón. No podía negarme, ya que mi madre es demasiado estricta; pero eso tenía un lado bueno pues tendría un año lejos de ella y de sus sermones, así que acepte.

_Y cuando te bese comencé a descubrir_

_Todo ese amor que guardabas para mí_

_Y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado_

-Aunque después de trataste me lleve una impresión que no esperaba de ti- dijo el chico burlón-Pero tu retratabas mal…Ahora se me veías como 'tu rival'-Rió al ver la expresión que tenia ella al saber que la impresión que tuvo de ella no fue muy buena-Yo sabia que no podía decirte nada hasta conquistar tu corazón por eso no te lo había dicho… No sabia como decírtelo, aun así fría, indiferente aun te quería, quería que estuvieras a mi lado… y ahora que lo sabes sakura…Que estoy enamorado de ti… ¿dime serias mi novia?...

-Yo... - un sollozo que no pudo reprimir, ahogó sus palabras. Era tan difícil admitirlo, admitir que era débil, traicionar sus propias decisiones, hacer a un lado su orgullo, en fin, poner su mundo de cabeza para poder estar con él-Shaoran…- Estuvo a punto de decir que no, por miedo, pero esa mirada suplicante y anhelante destruyo la poca resistencia que tenía

Shaoran apoyó sus largos dedos sobre sus labios temblorosos y mientras los exploraba, habló suavemente tratando de tranquilizarla, en aras de una respuesta que lo tranquilizaría definitivamente a él también.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Te amo... -Tan simple como eso, amar no es difícil, excepto quizás para ella. Tal vez lo pensaba demasiado, no había que pensar, había que sentir. Y amar, amar era la diferencia entre vivir y morir. No quería seguir pensándolo

Shaoran emocionado la tomo en sus brazos y la volvió a besar nuevamente, con amor y cariño, el que ahora sabía que ambos compartían. Ella se había entregado, se había rendido y caído de rodillas, ante ese amor que parecía llenar todas las cosas por las que valía la pena estar vivo

**Nota de Autora:**

Contenta y satisfecha…La verdad no sabía como hacer el momento tan ansiado por todas… Bueno ps díganme que les pareció…comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos…acepto todo….

**REVIEWS**

**Nafuri**


	11. No sueltes mi mano

Capitulo 11

**No sueltes mi mano**

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Te amo... -Tan simple como eso, amar no es difícil, excepto quizás para ella. Tal vez lo pensaba demasiado, no había que pensar, había que sentir. Y amar, amar era la diferencia entre vivir y morir. No quería seguir pensándolo

Shaoran emocionado la tomo en sus brazos y la volvió a besar nuevamente, con amor y cariño, el que ahora sabía que ambos compartían. Ella se había entregado, se había rendido y caído de rodillas, ante ese amor que parecía llenar todas las cosas por las que valía la pena estar vivo. Mientras ellos se daban muestras de su afecto la puerta se abrió e ingreso una joven de semblante despreocupado

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?-Dijo la recepcionista la cual se sonrojó al notar que había cometido la gran torpeza de no tocar antes de ingresar a la habitación, siendo expectante de la demostración de afecto. Ellos al notar su presencia se separaron rápidamente y la observaron con recelo-Discúlpenme, pero hubo un cambio en el horario de concurso y lo han agilizado, hoy se dará inicio-Ella se apresuro a salir de la habitación, Sakura se apresuro a decir:

-Con respecto a lo que vio…

-No se preocupen, yo no vi nada

-Gracias-Dijo Sakura mientras la mujer desocupaba la habitación, esta miró a Shaoran-¿Crees que diga algo?

-No lo creo

-Causaría controversia si la prensa se entera-Shaoran la miro con duda y ella aclaró rápidamente-No tiene nada de malo nuestra relación, lo que se vería mal es el hecho de que no estamos en un lugar apropiado

-Tienes razón-Dijo acogiéndose la barbilla-Pero no te preocupes no hay nada que un buen obsequio no pueda callar-Sonrió-Bueno será mejor que nos cambiemos-Se levanto de la cama ya que se encontraba sentado, y en un ágil movimiento le dio un beso corto en los labios cosa que la tomo desprevenida-Te veré luego-se despidió y desapareció de la habitación, ella sonrió

_No comprendo mi situación_

_en estos momentos,_

_pues de repente mi corazón_

_ya no atiende más razón_

_que a sus guiños y besos_

-Bueno tengo que ganar un concurso-Se levanto de cama y fue directo al cuarto de baño

Un tiempo después…

Sakura se encontraba ya lista para salir de su habitación vestida con el uniforme del internado que estaba conformado por una falda bajo la rodilla con pliegues de color azul marino, blusa color blanca manga corta, corbata de color azul marino y una boina del mismo color, zapatos negros y medias azul marino

El uniforme de Shaoran estaba conformado por una camisa blanca, pantalón de color azul marino, corbata y una boina del mismo color, zapatos negros

Una vez que ambos se encontraron en la recepción fueron presos de las miradas, cosa que a ambos no les importo ya que ninguna de las personas presentes tenían el derecho de opinar

-Te tardaste-La regañó Shaoran ya que ella era la única que faltaba para partir

-Lo siento

-Bien no falta nadie. Vamonos-Dijo el encargado del concurso

Un autobús esperaba en la puerta del hotel, casi todos abordaron con excepción de la nueva pareja

-¿Ustedes que están esperando? ¡Súbanse rápido!-Ambos se miraron incrédulos, ninguno de los dos habían subido en otra cosa que no sean limusinas o aviones privados

-No pienso abordar esa cosa-Dijo tajante Sakura_-"¡En mi infancia fui tan pobre que nunca subí a uno, y ahora que soy millonaria no aceptare esta humillación!" _

-Nunca he subido a uno de estos-Miraba emocionado Shaoran-Vamos no pasara nada-Dijo al notar la expresión de espanto del rostro de Sakura

-No, además esta repleto, tendríamos que ir parados. Yo iré en un taxi

-Pero…-Shaoran miró suplicante

-No-Fue su última palabra

-Bien-Yo la acompañare en un taxi-Dijo el encargado-Usted-Dirigiéndose a Shaoran-¿Viene con nosotros?-Shaoran no sabia que decidir: Ir con el amor de su vida o experimentar la sensación tan emociónate de ir en el autobus

-Él irá en…esa cosa-Dijo al notar que el había decidido ir con ella

-Gracias…-Susurro Shaoran, el cual subió emocionado. Una vez dentro, el autobús se puso en marcha, aunque el transporte estaba rebalsando de gente Shaoran parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, sonreía emocionado, el vehiculo saltaba por causa de los baches, lo cual hacia que Shaoran se sintiera más feliz

-Realmente estas emocionado-Dijo una joven con ojos pícaros que se encontraba en un asiento cerca de él

-¡Si!, nunca pensé que los transportes de los pobres fueran tan divertidos. Sin duda tengo que comprar un par de estos

-…-Todo el lugar se tensó, él lo pudo sentir muy claro y se dio cuenta que el tuvo la culpa. En toda la frase que el había dicho habían tres grandes imprudencias:

Número uno: Dijo _'Los transportes de los pobres'_. Los tildó de pobres en un acto inocente, cosa que a cualquier persona de estatus inferior a él le desgarraría

Número dos: _'Divertidos'_ ¿Qué tenía de divertido estar como sardinas enlatadas y estar teniendo que soportar los baches de las calles?, sin duda ese tipo estaba loco, fue lo que muchos pensaron

Número tres: _'Tengo que comprar un par de estos'_ Hizo alarde de su dinero inconscientemente, cosa que fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Shaoran guardó silencio toda la trayectoria… Una vez que llegaron al Colegio donde se daría el concurso, todos bajaron del transporte, algunos, empujaban a Shaoran sin importarles en absoluto que fuera una persona sumamente adinerada, se sentían ofendidos. Una vez que Shaoran toco tierra firme, Sakura, quien llegado unos minutos antes fue a su encuentro

-¿Shaoran? ¿Por qué estas algo nervioso? Pensé que te fuiste contento-Preguntó curiosa, Shaoran la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lugar apartado de los alumnos

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo que pasa es que los tildé de pobretones-Susurro la última palabra, ella lo miró incrédula-Pero no fue por que lo quise, me deje llevar por la emoción de estar en un… autobús-acordándose de el nombre del vehiculo-Sabes, hay un gran tuvo que cruza cada extremo de el, cosa que si te sujetas ya no te caes-Dijo sonriendo

-¿Enserio?

-Si, y si sacas la cabeza o los brazos por la ventana nadie se sorprende ni te llaman la atención

-Mis padres nunca quisieron que haga eso…

-Igual los míos

-Será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde

-Tienes razón…

-Escúchame, tengo la suficiente confianza de que ganare el concurso-Con deje de superioridad-Pero, solo te pido que des lo mejor de ti-Shaoran se quedó perplejo, y sonrió

-No te preocupes-Dijo relajado-Tú solo relájate…Aunque Akio Makino será un problema, está como favorito a ganar

-Yo me encargaré…-Dijo en susurro inaudible

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hora del examen…

El examen estaba muy arduo, eran únicamente diez preguntas de Matemática y con el tiempo contado. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, nadie podía tratar de plagiar, ya que había un numeroso jurado, sus ojos estaban concentrado sen solo dos cosas: en el examen y en el reloj, todos trataban de luchar contra el tiempo y ni Sakura ni Shaoran podían huir de el. A tan solo diez minutos para finalizar el arduo examen Sakura terminaba de verificar nuevamente su examen, y con curiosidad y sigilo miró de reojo a su compañero que se encontraba a su lado derecho, al igual que ella también había terminado de resolver los ejercicios y estaba dándole una nueva ojeada, Sakura tenía que hacer algo no podía permitir que Akio Makino entregue su examen antes que ella… peor aún no podía permitir que entregase ese examen. A ella se le ocurrió una idea en ese momento, golpeo varias veces la carpeta con el borrador del lápiz para llamar su atención, Akio volteo con sigilo para verla, y ella escribió una nota en un papel pequeño y le dedico una sonrisa que como reacción hizo que el joven se sonrojara levemente, ella volteó el papel para que le facilitara la lectura a Akio, el cual no tardó en leer la nota

Akio Makino, un muchacho no muy apuesto, de contextura delgada, cabellos negros, y procedente de una escuela pública y favorito a ganar el concurso, era suficiente competencia para sakura y no lo permitiría. El joven de ojos negros y rasgados había terminado de resolver todos ejercicios con gran dificultad al igual que Sakura, pero no sabia lo que esa niña de apariencia dulce y tierna estaba planeando él concentrado en verificar en su examen antes de entregarlo percibió como era que sakura trataba de llamar su atención dando golpes a la carpeta con el borrador del lápiz, él volteo con sigilo para verla, y ella escribió una nota en un papel pequeño y le dedico una sonrisa él se sonrojó levemente, y vio como ella volteó el papel para que le facilitara la lectura, el cual no tardó en leer la nota, se acerco un poco volteando su cuerpo para la derecha, se inclino un poco para leer la nota él leyó el papel en el cual decía: _"Perdiste"_

-¿Qué?-Dijo en un susurro, sin darse cuenta que su posición era muy obvia y vistosa, los jueces no tardaron en acercarse a el

-Akio Makino, queda suspendido del examen-Dijo con voz grave uno de los jueces, Akio sintió que su mundo se le venia encima

-Yo no estaba copiándome, Kinomoto lo sabe-trato de explicar, pero como explicar algo que no se podía explicar y menos creer…Había caído en su trampa

Ella lo miro dudosa y le dijo-Lo lamento…

"_Él que no arriesga no gana… …Él que se duerme pierde"_

Con eso concluyó el examen…

-¡Sakura!-una voz potente la nombro, ella volteó

-Shaoran-dijo con una sonrisa, él se acerco a ella y la jaló del brazo

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-Pregunto molesto

-¿Yo? ¿De que hablas?

-Tú lo sabes, Makino no estaba copiando

-Únicamente lo saque de nuestro camino-Dijo en un susurro agachando la cabeza, el cogió su cabeza y la acomodo en su pecho y comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos

-No lo hagas…me molesta-Dijo separándose un poco de ella…

-Lo siento…-Dijo acercándose a su rostro y susurró en su oído-Pero ya es muy tarde para que cambie…

-…

_Me es muy difícil confiar  
No solo en mí,_

_Sino en todos los que me rodean  
_

_Tengo miedo_

Una vez que regresaron al hotel cada cual ingresó a su debida habitación, Sakura pudo sentir una mirada penetrante antes de ingresar a su habitación, no tenía que ser adivina para saber de quien se trataba, Makino estaba enfadado. Ella volteo a verlo y hubo un abrasador silencio

-Vamos dime algo, no te quedes callado

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, estoy seguro que ya sabes lo que tengo que decir

-¿Entonces por que no corres a contarles a todos lo que hice?-dijo con burla

-¿Y de que me serviría eso? No soy como tú. Yo tengo moral, y no hago bajezas-Ella sonrió

-Te pediría perdón, pero se que no perdonarías-Dijo con deje de soberbia-Y estoy segura que no estoy arrepentida. Buenas noches Makino, y hasta nunca-Ella ingresó a su habitación sin dar la cara…Una vez dentro se sintió tan culpable que empezó a llorar

_He aprendido a jugar del lado seguro  
Para que no me lastimen  
_

**1 Semana Después…**

Tras una victoria más que asegurada para el internado ambos jóvenes enamorados se disponían a retornar a Japón…

-Estas lista-Pregunto Shaoran

-Si-Contesto ella. Juntos abordaron el avión y empezaron el viaje. Sakura se sentó al lado de la ventana y junto a ella Shaoran

-¿Shaoran?-Sakura se aseguro deque shaoran no estuviese durmiendo

-¿Si?-Dijo abriendo suavemente los ojos-¿Ocurre algo?-Sakura estaba tratando de formular su pregunta ya que estaba tan nerviosa por la mirada de Shaoran que tenia miedo de balbucear

-Yo…-Se sonrojó-… ¿Crees que mi padre se enfade por lo que dije sobre su compromiso?

-No lo se-Cogió su barbilla y pensó-Tal vez si o talvez no

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-Dijo levantando la voz, él tan solo sonrió divertido

-¿Por qué estas tan seria?-Preguntó-¡Sonríe!-Dijo con una sonrisa, cogió sus mejillas y formo una sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Sakura se quejo pero al ver la sonrisa de él ella también sonrió-Así te vez mucho mejor-En un menor descuido Shaoran jaló suavemente el rostro de ella y le dio un beso tierno, al comienzo ella se sorprendió pero después se dejo llevar por aquella sensación de paz que el le transmitía, al finalizar el beso él se separo solo unos centímetros de ella-¿Ahora estas mejor?-Preguntó ella asintió con un color carmín en las mejillas

-Sakura, debes ser tú la que le sonría a la vida, ya que habrá momentos donde esta no te sonreirá-Dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, ella sonrió y cogió la mano de él

-Nunca sueltes mi mano ni aunque yo te lo pida a gritos, nunca me dejes sola-Dijo con voz baja

**Continuará…**

Muchas gracias a toda las chiks que me están apoyando con mi fic, espero q este capitulo le guste también, bueno espero sus reviews


	12. Cartas de amor

**Capítulo 12**

**Cartas de amor **

"_Nunca sueltes mi mano ni aunque yo te lo pida a gritos, nunca me dejes sola"_

Shaoran escuchó atentamente esas palabras llenas de tristeza y desesperación. Él la tomó en brazos y la acomodó en su pecho, esta se aferró a él.

-¿Y que le dirás a Takeda?-Dijo Shaoran sin expresión al hablar, el pudo ver que Sakura se incorporaba a su posición inicial y lo miraba con expresión de no haber captado la pregunta-Acerca…de lo nuestro-Sakura lo observó atentamente y suspiró en su interior

-No hay problema, todo estará bien-Sonrió

-Sakura, leí tu declaración en una revista allí afirmabas que tu y él sólo eran amigos y fue cuando me involucraste-Dijo con una sonrisa Ella no sabía que gestos hacer estaba pasmada

-Ambos optamos por terminar esa relación por el bienestar de nuestra 'Nueva familia'-Puntualizó-tú bien lo sabes, además lo que dije en parte fue cierto, nosotros somos muy buenos amigos, nos conocemos desde pequeños y…-No pudo continuar ya que Shaoran hizo un ademán de molestia al escuchar lo tan buenos amigos que eran ese par y lo que lo puso aun más enfadado fue el hecho de que su ahora novia viviría en la misma casa con su 'mejor amigo'-Entre el y yo

-Pero entonces ahora ustedes serán una familia-Dijo tratando de mantener su sonrisa-¿Me supongo que vivirán juntos?-Dijo mirándola enfadado

"_¿Está celoso?"_-Pensó una sorprendida Sakura-¿Te desagrada la idea de que ambos habitáramos la misma casa?

-De ninguna manera-Dijo dándole a entender lo contrario. En ese momento el recordó el día que iban a partir para China

**Flash back**

_Shaoran estaba muy concentrado tratando inútilmente de escuchar la conversación que mantenía Toya y Sakura y pudo observar muy claro como era que él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acercaba hacia sí, acercó su rostro al de ella ¿la esta besando?... ¡La esta besando!, el no sabia que hacer, ni donde mirar ya que sus ojos aun no podían dejar de captar esa imagen y su cerebro solo mandaba señales de desconcierto, no le cabía en la cabeza de que esos labios estarían besando a otra persona que no era él_

**Fin del** **Flash back**

Bien, ahora también estaba desconcertado y Sakura lo notó por lo cual aclaró la situación, le hizo comprender que ella no tenía ojos para otro chico que no fuera él y que Toya sólo era su amigo

-Shaoran sólo estuvimos por que pensábamos que sentíamos amor por el otro, sólo fue una confusión no nos amábamos, era costumbre, amor de amigos… amor similar al de hermanos. Ella se sintió mal al mentirle a Shaoran, cuanto daría por decirle la verdad, que eran hermanos verdaderos y tolo el resto era puro teatro pero…eso implica explicar que eran adoptados y probablemente él la rechazaría o tal vez no, pero no lo comprobaría

-Entiendo, se que no me mientes-La abrazó nuevamente-Sakura…-Susurró con voz ronca-Te amo y no soportaré que alguien más se te acerque más de lo que debe…- Ella sonrió y recordó a Yuri…se incorporó y lo observó tajantemente

-Hablando de relaciones pasadas… ¿Qué le dirás a Yuri?

-¿Yuri?-Él se sorprendió, ya se había olvidado de eso-Ahh, lo nuestro no era nada serio

-¿Era?

-Le aclare la situación la última vez que nos vimos, mmm, ella es muy bonita aunque no tenga muchas cualidades-Sakura se separó de él al escuchar que Yuri era considerada bonita por su novio

-¿Te parece bonita?-Le reprochó

-Claro. Debes mi saber que mi corazón es como una mansión…Hay espacio para todas-Dijo con tono seductor

-¡¿Qué?! Shaoran escúchame bien, al primer paso en falso que des ¡te voto de mi vida!-Este sonrió satisfecho ya que su intención de poner celosa a Sakura había dado resultado

-Pero dime ¿qué voy a hacer? si por naturaleza soy un galán, pero no te preocupes a mi me gusta sólo una niña la cual es muy hermosa y a quién amo-Dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios-Y esa eres tú

Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron paulatinamente dormidos. Horas más tarde se encontraban bajando las escaleras del avión, ambos pudieron apreciar a un sin fin de personas entre ellos fotógrafos y periodistas, todos tratando de obtener la mejor toma o que les concedan alguna entrevista. También se encontraba su compañeros del internado, algunos sosteniendo carteles dándoles la bienvenida. Para el resto de alumnos no era raro que ambos llegaran tomados de las manos ya que se habían enterado días antes mediante el articulo de la revista. Todos los medios de comunicación hablaban únicamente de ello…aunque de cierta forma era emocionante ver su incorporación a su país con esa muestra de afecto

El Director les dio la bienvenida y les estipulo su más sincero agradeciendo por traer la victoria en un concurso tan grande y les informó que las vacaciones de medio año habían empezado un día antes por lo cual ellos debían ir a sus respectivos hogares sin hacer parada en el internado. Ambos agradecieron el gesto y se retiraron

-Sakura nos vemos luego-Dijo este sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla para no alborotar más de lo que ya estaban a los fotógrafos

-Adiós… ambos se alejaron

-Tomoyo…-Sakura la buscó con la vista

-¡Sakura!-Tomoyo corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó fuertemente

-Como te he extrañado

-Yo también Sakura-Decía mientras la abrazaba afectuosamente-Sakura tienes muchas cosas que contarme-Dijo con los ojos radiantes

-Señorita Sakura-Un hombre vestido de negro se le acercó-Vengo a recogerla

-Ah, claro-Dijo asintiendo-¿Tomoyo vienes conmigo?

-Si

-Señoritas entren al auto-Se dirigió y abrió la puerta de un auto color negro con lunas polarizadas

Ambas ingresaron y guardaron silencio mientras que el guardaespaldas serraba la puerta y se dirigía al lado del chofer

-¿No vas a preguntar por que Eriol no esta aquí?-Tomoyo rompió el hielo

-¿Por qué?-Dijo sin interés, Tomoyo sonrió resignada

-Él se fue de viaje a Inglaterra al parecer tenía que arreglar algo importante-Lo único que recibió por respuesta por parte de Sakura fue un simple "mmm"

-Sakura, ¿no puedes siquiera mostrarle algo de interés a Eriol aunque sea como amigo?-Preguntó. Sakura se había sorprendido por la pregunta que más parecía un reproche el cual exigía explicación

-No soportó que el quiera abarcar en mi vida, él es sólo mi primo y nada más

-Sakura…, él se puso como loco por que no contestabas tu celular. ¿Por que lo tenías apagado? No hubo manera de ubicarte-Dijo preocupada

-Por que seguramente me lloverían las llamadas. Además tuve un problema por lo cual no quería hablar con nadie…-Dijo mirando por la ventana

Pasaron unos minutos y ya habían llegado a la mansión, el auto tocó el claxon y se dispusieron a ingresar una vez que las rejas se abrieron

-Por fin en casa-dijo con un a gran sonrisa

-Se ve que estas contenta

-Así es Tomoyo, me alegra volver a casa

-¡Sakura!-Exclamó Grace al mismo tiempo que abría la gran puerta-bienvenida ¿Cómo has estado?

-Grace-Dijo abrazándola con gran afecto-Te he extrañado mucho-Dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Y yo a ti-dijo mirándola a los ojos los cuales, desvió la mirada hasta donde se encontraba una expectante de cabellera obscura delgada figura-Señorita Tomoyo que gusto volverla a ver-Dijo dándole una reverencia y recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de esta

-Grace voy a mi habitación

-¿Pero, no deseas que te prepare algo para cenar?

-No

-¿Señorita Tomoyo usted desea algo?

-No, pero de igual forma gracias-Ambas jóvenes subieron por la gran escalera e ingresaron a la habitación de Sakura, allí ambas se recostaron en la cama

-Entonces, cuéntame eso de que tienes novio-dijo sonriendo-¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con Li shaoran?-Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara, Sakura Sonrió nerviosa y sonrojándose abruptamente.

-Si…-Dijo contestó tímidamente

-¡Grandioso!

Unos roques en la perta hicieron que Sakura abriera la puerta, era Grace la cual cargaba una fuente con galletas

-Sakura no resistí la tentación de saber ¿Cómo fue que conociste al joven Li?-Sonrió

-Bien-Suspiró resignada, estaba más que segura que las interrogaciones de Grace y de Tomoyo no serian las únicas-Primero, lo conocí en una fiesta en Hawai ¿Reacuerdas del muchacho antipático del que te platique?-Ella Asintió-Pues…es él. También estudia en el internado

-No lo puedo creer-Decía tapándose la boca curiosamente-en tus constantes llamadas me decías que él te buscaba riña

-Grace tiene razón, antes de tu viaje decías t hasta jurabas que era el choco más detestable del planeta

-Bien, así fue, pero ya no. Descubrí que Shaoran es una persona sin igual, es cariñoso, siempre me brinda su apoyo, es muy guapo-Dijo todo estos halagos con una sonrisa

-Sakura me alegra que estés tan enamorada

_-¿Tan enamorada?-_Susurró para sí totalmente confundida. Hasta hace algunos días creía que le amor era algo que ella no sentiría y cuado se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Shaoran trato de negarlo difundiendo su posición de: "Odio a Li Shaoran"

Tomoyo le comento a su amiga que al día siguiente de haberse quedado en China, y tras el anuncio que ella hizo a la revista _People_ la prensa rosa del internado había tirado la casa por la ventana, sacando un excelente formato de periódico y en primera plana una foto de Sakura y otra de Shaoran, con corazones por todos lados, y eso sin contar cual fue la reacción de el país entero al confirmarse su relación por boca de la propia Sakura, no había otro tema de conversación entre los adolescentes más que eso, también mencionó que Eriol y Toya se tiraban de los cabellos al enterarse de la noticia.

-Bueno me retiro-suspiró Grace mientras cerraba la puerta tras si

-Tomoyo ¿Te quedas a dormir hoy?-Preguntó

-¡Claro!

Al día siguiente Sakura y Tomoyo fueron de compras acompañadas por un guapo Shaoran el cual iba agarrado de la mano con Sakura. Este traía el cabello alborotado, un polo azul marino no muy holgado y unos jeans negros junto con unos zapatos azules haciendo juego con le polo y sus ya conocida pulseras. Sakura iba con una falda Jean no muy corta unas botas negras de suela llana, polo rosa y una boina del mismo color. Tomoyo usaba un hermoso vestido color rosa con un cinturón perla y zapatos del mismo color, ella no dejaba de observar apropósito a la pareja haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?-Preguntó Shaoran el cual había acompañado a Tomoyo y posteriormente a Sakura a sus hogares, tras haberse convertido por todo un día en una especie de perchero ya que traía un sinfín de bolsas de distintas maracas

-Claro-Sonrió

-Adiós-Le dio un beso en los labios, esta se sonrojó y asintió, aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de demostración de afecto. Este se separo de ella y mito su mano en el bolsillos de la falda de esta e introdujo algo, él se retiró y se fue sakura introdujo su fina mano en el bolsillo y encontró un papel de color azul, el cual estaba doblado lo sacó y lo llevó en la mano hasta encontrarse en su habitación y allí le mataba la curiosidad ¿Qué sería lo que estaba escrito en el papel? quería y a la vez no leer el papel. Lo fue enderezando y leyó:

_LOVE_

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Amor es todo lo que te puedo dar  
El amor es algo más que un amor de dos  
Dos enamorados lo pueden lograr  
Toma mi corazón y  
Por favor, no lo rompas  
El amor fue hecho para mí y para ti._

_Adiós_

_PDT: Sakura si te ríes quedará en tu conciencia…y si te conmueves es por que soy todo un galán _

Esta sonrió…mientras sentía que su corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca, casi tartamudeando por la emoción repitió lo escrito:

L es por la manera en que me ves  
O es por la única a quién veo  
V es muy, muy extraordinario  
E es mucho más de lo que tú puedes adorar

-Sin duda…estoy enamorada…-Sonrió con pesadez

**O-o-o-o-o**

-Al día siguiente ambos se encontraron nuevamente pasearon por el parque y esta vez Sakura le escribió una carta a Shaoran, este emocionado llego a su casa y abrió el sobre de la carta pudo apreciar una hermosa letra escrita sobres el fino papel rosa

_Shaoran…_

_Amarte a ti es fácil porque eres lindo  
Amarte a ti es mejor que un sueño convertido en realidad  
Nadie me hace sentir  
Los colores que tú traes  
Quédate conmigo mientras envejezco  
_

_Y vivamos cada día como si fuera primavera  
Porque amarte a ti hace mi vida más bella  
Y cada día de mi vida es llenado con amarte_

Amarte es ver como tu alma va brillando  
Y cada vez que nosotros…  
Me enamoro más de ti  


Este sonrió y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes a cualquier cosa que le preguntara su prima o su mayordomo asentía y se reía

Y así los días pasaban y las cartas llegaban constantemente a manos del otro, todo era un ambiente romántico sin perturbaciones…

-Sakura-Llamó Grace-te han dejado una carta-Sakura fue corriendo y la recibió de manos de Grace y dando ligeros brincos llegó hasta a sala se recostó en el sofá y abrió la carta:

_Cada vez es como la primera vez, tiernamente  
Amarte es como respirar la primavera  
Las estaciones cambian pero tu corazón late constantemente  
Recuento mi bendición cada día que me amas  
Mientras que el atardecer desaparece al norte del cielo   
Tú lo buscas eternamente dentro de mis ojos  
Todo lo que puedo decir, es que mientras tenga voz  
Le daré gracias a Dios que yo fuera tu primera elección_

Dejemos que los años pasen  
Estos son los mejores momentos de mi vida  
Sonreiré cuando mis días hayan terminado  
Sabiendo que he sido amado por ti  
Al menos sabré que he sido amado por ti

-Shaoran toma-Mei Ling le entregó la carta-Él la recibió y se encerró en su habitación recostándose en la cama empezó a leer:

_Antes de darme cuenta, Ya estaba pensando en ti_

_Pensé que era muy embarazoso_

_Y odie de verdad haberlo hecho_

_Y es por que tengo miedo de expresar mis sentimientos_

_Y aunque logre borrarlos de mi cabeza_

_No puedo hacer nada con mi corazón_

_Para evitar que te des cuenta cuando nos vemos y tratar de actuar como siempre_

_Al menos esa era mi idea… pero no puedo evitarlo_

_Estaba sufriendo_

_Y acabe mintiéndote, pero…_

_Desde hoy hasta dentro de cien años  
Cuando todas mis cartas de amor se hayan encontrado  
Y alguien lea esas palabras que he escrito solo para ti  
Sabrán como se volvió realidad para toda la eternidad_

Las cartas siguieron tocando las puertas de ambos tras suspiros, miradas ingenuas y latidos exorbitantes del corazón. Ambos coincidieron en un fragmento sin escribir el cual solo seria leído por sus corazones:

_Si yo muriera antes de despertar  
Pasaría la noche susurrando tu nombre  
Si estar entre tus brazos fuera la última cosa que haga  
Al menos sé que seré amado por ti_

**O-o-o-o-o**

-Sakura-Llamó Grace al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación, esta la encontró acostada en la cama boca abajo y leyendo una revista

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo con tono despreocupado mirando su reloj de mano

-Tu padre ha regresado. Está en su despacho-Ella esbozó una sonrisa y fue de inmediato

-Ya…llegaste-Dijo apenada desde la puerta. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando trato de arruinar su compromiso con Nadesco

-Siéntate-Dijo Fujitaka con tono serio y señalándole el asiento delante de él, ella obedeció, estaba nerviosa ¿La reprendería?, estaba realmente nerviosa

-Lo siento…-Empezó a lagrimear-Yo…no debí comportarme de esa forma tan grosera con ella-Su padre aún no decía nada y eso la ponía más triste aún-Discúlpame…

-Con quien deberías disculparte es con ella

-Hoy mismo le pediré disculpa-Dijo con tono alto

-Tu abuela esta muy molesta por lo que declaraste a la prensa…Nosotros aún no le habíamos dicho que nos íbamos a casar-Puso las manos encima de su escritorio.

Ella sentía que su mundo se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, seguro que por su negligencia su abuela habría reprendido a su padre…y de igual forma la habría maldecido unas cuantas veces delante de él-Lo siento-volvió a decir ¿Qué harían? ¿La echarían de la familia?

-Quién debe pedir disculpas soy yo-aclaro su padre para su sorpresa-Yo debí decirte que estaba comprometido con Nadesco

-Eso es falso. Tú no me debes dar ninguna explicación de tu vida-Dijo de una manera muy sutil-Por qué le tendrías que dar explicación a una niña recogida, no soy nadie para que le des algún tipo de explicación-Se secó la lagrimas puso una media sonrisa-Yo…te pido nuevamente disculpas. En mi torpeza creí tomar un rol que no me correspondía. Llegué a pensar que ya era parte de esta familia, pero me di cuenta muy tarde que no me corresponde el rol de hija…-empezó a sollozar

Fujitaka se levantó de su asiento y se puso a su altura-No digas eso, tu eres mi hija y nadie lo pude negar. Si tu madre te viera estaría muy orgullosa de ti, eres muy especial, nunca pensé sentirme tan orgulloso de que seas mi hija, nunca. Sakura perdóname-La abrazó con toda su fuerza…

-Gracias…papá

-Sakura tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo totalmente serio

-¿Qué es?

-Nadesco y Toya vivirán aquí después que me case-Sakura sonrió le traía satisfacción el hecho de que viviría con su hermano

-Bien-Asintió feliz-¿Cuándo te vas a casar?

-El domingo

-Por eso quiero que salgas de compras con nadesco, así le ayudas a escoger el vestido y el tuyo

-Ah, ¿Y ella sabe que vamos a ir juntas?-Dijo dudando

-Claro, ella fue la de la idea. Mañana regresaran de China junto con Toya

-¿Toya está en China?

-Si viajó el día que tú llegaste, hace aproximadamente una semana

-Ya veo… Entonces mañana será un gran día-Sonrió tiernamente

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora**

¡¡Hiii!! ¿Cómo stan? me demore mucho pero no fue intencional, es q stoy muy ocupada, mi proyecto de ciencia me absorbe mucho aunq stoy emo-cionada ya q mi proyecto el cual es grupal es favorito a ganar!!

…bueno en ste cap. utilice para "las cartas d amor" dos canciones fusionadas: Journey - Loved by you y el ending d Midori no hibi….bn solo spero q me djn comentarios…Xfa

¡Agradezco dl corazón a las chiks q me dieron ánimos!

**RxFA ReVieW**

**Nafuri**


	13. Miedo a perderte I

**Capitulo 1****3**

**Miedo a perderte I:**

Día anhelado

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a destellar magníficamente sobre la ciudad, pero solo unos cuantos se infiltraron por la gran ventana del dormitorio de cierta joven de bellos ojos esmeralda, ella empezó a tratar de abrir los ojos con pesadez ya que las cortinas habían sido corridas y la ventana había sido abierta permitiendo que el fresco viento invadiera la habitación logrando acariciar su fino rostro y cabellos causándole de cierta forma incomodidad, pero su intento fue en vano. Sakura se acomodó en su lecho tratando de relajarse y encontrar una posición cómoda así termino recostada de lado de tal forma que en el instante que abriera sus hermosos ojos lo primero que observaría seria la gran ventana abierta ¿abierta?, no recordaba que Grace dejara la ventana abierta, tras un murmullo por parte de ella abrió los ojos con pesadez ya que sintió una penetrante mirada sobre su menudo ser, pudo notar la figura de una persona no podía reconocerla ya que el sol no le permitía recocer a la persona ¿sería Grace?, no, la figura le pertenecía a un hombre… ¡un hombre!, Sakura se levantó violentamente quedando sentada en su cama, pero tan grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer el rostro del dueño del cuerpo. Su estado inicial de angustia se convirtió en alegría

-Toya…-Dijo con una sonrisa-Me asustaste-Dijo cogiéndose el pecho en señal de alivio-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sakura, hermanita, me sorprende la forma en que le das la bienvenida a tu hermano-Dijo con falso y exagerado resentimiento

-Perdón. Es que me sorprende que estés aquí-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Es que hoy llegamos muy temprano y me dije a mi mismo:_ 'Por que no paso a saludar al monstruo que tengo por hermana'_-Rió al ver el gesto de desaprobación de su hermana

-¿Cómo te fue?...-Preguntó con mucho tino

-Bien. Hable con mi madre sobre lo ocurrido, nos tomamos unos días para poder pasar mas tiempo como familia… ¿Y a ti cómo te fue con tu papá?

-Ah, bien

-Todo esto del matrimonio nos tomó por sorpresa-Dijo sentándose a su lado

-Tienes razón

-Por cierto…-Dijo mirándola a los ojos-¡¿Cómo que estás saliendo con él?! Todo el país hablaba sólo de eso. Que fastidio

-Bien…Yo…-Sakura balbuceaba sin completar ninguna palabra cosa que enfadó a su hermano

-Sakura, por si no lo recuerdas teníamos un trato-Empezando a fruncir el ceño

-Escúchame-Sakura respiró profundamente mientras por su cabeza pasaban mil respuestas para darle a su hermano-Yo lo amo-fue el resumen de todo lo pensado

-¿Significa que no te importa que él se entere de toda la verdad?-Preguntó entre sorprendido y enfadado. Sakura miró los ojos fieros del joven y puso un sonrsa burlona

-¿No te atreverías a hacerle eso a tu hermanita? ¿Verdad? Además ponte a pensar que esto dañaría Nadesco y por ende a mi padre ¿Quieres que tu mama sufra?

Toya sabía que Sakura tenía razón, él no quería que nadie salga lastimado emocionalmente y conociendo a su hermana, esta sería la primera en pegar el grito al cielo

-Eres un monstruo…-Murmuró con desagrado al verse derrotado por su hermana menor

-Lo sé-Dijo en tono divertido ya que su hermano había desistido en contarle la cruda verdad a Shaoran

-Nuestro trato se disuelve entonces. Pero recuerda ¡No quiero que ese tipo salga todos los días contigo!

-Eso lo decido yo…-Sonrió, él se contagió de Sakura y también sonrió. Ella lo abrazó cariñosamente y por la fuerza que usó Sakura al lanzarse a sus brazos terminaron recostados en la cama

-Gracias Toya…-Dijo apretando con más intensidad a su hermano

-Sé que me arrepentiré en algún momento…-Masculló entre dientes

-Hueles bien…-Cerrando los ojos para poder percibir mejor el aroma proveniente del chico

-Sakura te he extrañado mucho. Al comienzo pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más

-Yo también pensé lo mismo… Pero con menos emoción-Sakura pudo escuchar una pequeña risa por parte de Toya entonces sonrió

En se instante la puerta se abrió dando pase a Grace, quien cambió su estado inicial de Felicidad al de horror

-¡Sakura!-Exclamó con horror llevándose ambas manos a la boca al observar la escena enternecedora tal vez para las personas que sabían de la hermandad de esos jóvenes, pero no muy agradable para alguien como Grace que no estaba informada del asunto

Pobre de ella al verse envuelta en aquella situación, viendo a la persona que más quería y a la cual le había dedicado parte de su vida, recostada en su cama con un…con un ¡Hombre! y no cualquier hombre era un hombre alto, atlético, un joven muy guapo, de cabellos sedosos, tal vez sería el Príncipe azul de cualquier adolescente… ¡De cualquier mujer!... ¡Eso era! ¡Sakura había caído en las redes de un apuesto maniaco pervertido!

Sakura al ver la reacción de Grace empujó a su hermano y se levanto para explicar la situación con la típica frase –_No es lo que parece_-

-Eh…-Empezó a hablar Toya para así sacar del trance a Grace

-Grace-Alzó la voz Sakura-Antes de que saques conclusiones herradas, escúchame

-Apuesto maniaco pervertido…-Susurró sin salir de su trance. Ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos

-Bien ya las sacó-Dijo sorprendido por lo escuchado

-Él es mi hermano…

-¡¿Tú hermano?! Del que comentaban tus padres el día que…

-Si Grace, ese día-Dijo mirando a otro sitio, no quería que mencione lo de la adopción

**Flash Back**

_-Sakura espérame un momento traeré un par de almohadas para que descanses mejor_

_Mientras caminaba por todo el primer piso pudo oír voces, y al seguirlas se dio cuenta de que todas ella provenían de el gran salón donde hace un rato había estado ahí, se paro tras la puerta y empezó a escuchar la conversación _

_-¿Y los padres de la niña están vivos?-pregunto la anciana_

_-No, ellos están muertos_

_-Que bueno. Por que de no ser así, seria un gran problema_

_-¿Tiene hermanos?_

_-Si, tiene un hermano mellizo_

_-¿Y por que no lo adoptaste?, es mejor un niño, para que luego pueda manejar la empresa_

_-Por que yo quería una niña-dijo Naomi enfrentándose a la madre de su esposo_

_-¿Qué?, por un capricho tuyo nuestra fortuna quedara en manos de una niña_

_-Déjeme mencionarle que la mitad de esa fortuna me pertenece _

_-No, madre, además su hermano, era diferente a ella, él tenia el cabello totalmente negro, no se parecería a ninguno de los dos-dijo Fujitaka_

_-Madre el tiene razón, no pueden adoptar a un niño o niña que no se les parezca, ya que nadie puede que saber que es adoptada, además es una niña muy bonita se parece a Naomi ¿verdad Fujitaka?_

_-Clow, que pretendes, tu hermano ni yo creemos tus halagos_

_-Pero Naomi… Bien me descubriste, es mejor así madre, ya que la pequeña Sakura podrá compartir su fortuna con mi hijo_

_-¿Con Eriol?, ¿Estas sugiriendo que se casen?_

_-Exactamente-dijo acomodándose los lentes_

_-Eso no lo podemos decidir nosotros, Sakura sabrá con quien casarse-recalco Naomi_

_-Buen el futuro amoroso de esa niña no me importa, lo único que quiero es que respete y valore el apellido de la familia, ¿entienden?_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Mi nombre es Toya Takeda-Se levantó de la cama ya que se encontraba sentado sobre esta

-Mucho gusto, soy Grace Greenfield ama de llaves de la Familia Kinomoto y Nana de Sakura-Takeda… Usted es el hijo de…

-Si, es el hijo de la futura esposa de mi padre-Culminó Sakura

-Por cierto llámeme Toya, me incomoda que me traten de 'Usted' o 'Joven Toya'-Dijo sonriendo-Aunque si omitimos lo de maniaco pervertido puedo considerar lo de apuesto

-Oh. Lo lamento mucho-Dijo dando una reverencia en forma de disculpa mientras un gran sonrojo apreció en sus mejillas-No quería ofenderlo aunque dada la situación y considerando que no estaba informada yo…

-Bien Grace, al grano, ¿Qué quieres?-Sakura apareció nuevamente con su tono áspero

-¡Ah sí!, la Señora Takeda está esperándote para que salgan juntas

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué hora es?!-Gritaba desesperada

-Muy tarde-Su hermano trataba de alterarla más de lo estaba-_"Algunas cosas nunca cambian"-_Pensó sonriendo

-Primero tengo que cambiarme, escoger la ropa con la cual me vestiré y luego bañarme-Decía Sakura mientras caminaba a grandes trancadas por toda su habitación. Esto causó gracia a ambos espectadores

-Oh puedes considerar primero escoger la ropa con la cual te vas a vestir, luego bañarte y después cambiarte-Se burló de su hermana a lo que Grace rió

-¡Salgan! ¡Váyanse de mi cuarto!-Sakura los empujo hasta la puerta la cual cerró fuertemente- _"¡¿Quién me manda a quedarme dormida?!"-_Se reprochó

_Una hora después… _

-Disculpa a Sakura, es muy dormilona-Dijo Fujitaka quien estaba sentado en el gran sillón junto a Nadesco

-No te preocupes-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cogía la mano de su futuro esposo, este correspondió el gesto y puso su mano libre encima de la delicada mano de Nadesco

-Ya estoy lista-Decía Sakura mientras bajaba agitada por las escaleras.

Fujitaka abrió los ojos al ver a su hija vestida de una manera que no concordaba con Nadesco. Sakura traía el cabello suelto, tenía puesto un polo color amarillo no tan ajustado, llevaba el pantalón caído y ancho de color verde militar sujeto por una correa…esperen lo que veían sus ojos era ¿una cadena? ¿y esos botines?, traía botines negros de suela llana pero lo curios era que uno de estos estaba sobre su pantalón…

-Sakura creo que no es apropiado que andes con esa ropa

-¿Por qué papá?-Dijo inocentemente mientras observaba a Nadesco levantarse de su asiento

Esta traía un conjunto que contaba de una falda de color palo rosa, blusa perla de manga larga y zapatos del mismo color, su cabello estaba sujeto por una trenza la cual la traía sobre el hombro. Nadesco parecía una perfecta modelo lo cual era y Sakura simplemente no concordaba con el atuendo de esta…

-Oh ya veo-Dijo fingiendo sorpresa. Lo había hecho apropósito. Tal vez ya se había dado cuenta-No puede ser… dejaré en ridículo a la futura esposa de mi padre-Dijo con falsas lágrimas-Soy una tonta…

-No te preocupes-La tierna voz de Nadesco retumbó en sus oídos

-_"¿No está enfadada?"-_Pensó confundida

-¿Nos vamos Sakura?-Dijo suavemente Nadesco

-¿Y Toya?-Preguntó ya que este no estaba por los alrededores de la sala

-Él está en la cocina. Grace le preparó unos pasteles mientras Nadesco te esperaba-Respondió su padre

-¿O sea que él no va a venir con nosotras?

-No-Respondió Nadesco?-Sólo iremos tú y yo

-Sólo tú y yo…-Susurró Sakura-_"¡Finge que estas enferma!"_

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura y Nadesco paseaban por las mejores tiendas del centro comercial más conocido de Japón. Debido a que ambas eran personajes conocidos, de cierta forma atraían a las personas, por tanto ninguna de las dos pasaría desapercibida, no obstante Nadesco en todo momento rompía el hielo que Sakura siempre trataba de fomentar

Entraron a una tienda de novias muy elegante y Nadesco trataba de encontrar algo que fuera de su agrado

-¿Sakura te gusta este?-Le mostró el vestido que estaba siendo lucido por un maniquí. El vestido, tenía una cola larga, las mangas largas con decoraciones de pequeñas flores alrededor del pecho

-¿No crees que es muy exagerado para casarte con un hombre que ya estuvo casado por la Iglesia?-Las palabras de sakura fueron como dardos para nadesco

-Tienes razón…-Dijo con voz taciturna-Será por que estoy tan feliz que no me di cuenta de ese importante detalle-Sonrió

-¿Tan feliz? ¿De verdad quieres a mi papá?-Dijo en un murmullo audible para Nadesco

-Sakura-Nadesco cogió delicadamente el rostro de esta-Pierde cuidado, yo no me casaré por su dinero… lo amo

-Perdóname…-Levantó la mirada-Solamente quería oír eso

-Quiero que sepas que no quiero reemplazar a tu madre, se que eso sería imposible. Pero, quiero formar una familia… Los cuatro… juntos-La abrazó maternalmente

-Yo lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz…-Correspondió al abrazo con timidez

-Sabes…-Empezó a secarse las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar-Siempre quise tener una hija

En ese preciso momento, se escuchó un flash proveniente de una cámara a escasos metros de ellas. Ellas se separaron al notar a una joven periodista que se acercaba junto con un camarógrafo irrumpiendo en la tienda

-Buenas tardes-Saludó la periodista dirigiéndose a la cámara-Haciendo un recorrido por toda la ciudad encontramos a Sakura Kinomoto junto con Nadesco la famosa modelo reconocida internacionalmente. Valga recordar que le quedan pocos días de soltería ya que su boda con Fujitaka Kinomoto fue anunciada por la misma Sakura hija de este. ¿Ambas están consiguiendo el vestido para la gran noche?-Dirigiéndose a ambas mujeres

-Bueno, creo que la pregunta es más que obvia dado el lugar en que nos encontramos-Respondió Sakura

-Nadesco ¿Qué nos puede decir según la declaración de Sakura? ¿Ustedes acordaron que fuera ella quien diera la primicia del matrimonio?-Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa ¿Qué contestaría Nadesco?

-A si es. Ambos decidimos que Sakura diera la noticia-Dijo esto mientras cogía a Sakura por los hombros. Sakura se sorprendió… Esa mujer estaba empezando a agradarle

-Oh ya veo. Y Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes con la idea de tener una nueva madre y un hermano?

-Como ya me lo había dicho Nadesco nada ni nadie podrá remplazar a mi mamá, pero Nadesco es y será parte de mi familia, es más ya somos una familia y con respecto a Toya…ya lo había dicho antes, somos grandes amigos es más nos conoceremos desde que éramos pequeños y pues… ahora seremos hermanos

-¿Un hermano mayor o menor? Ya sabes que el cumpleaños de Sakura es el mismo día que el de Toya-La reportera miró a Nadesco-¿Raro no cree?-Bien la reportera estaba empezando a sospechar. Su planteamiento del problema fue así: Sakura y Toya son amigos desde pequeños, por l cual sus padres se conocían y si sus cumpleaños eran el mismo día considerando que tienen la misma edad da a entender que: Son hermanos.

-Es curioso verdad-Nadesco sonrió-Cuando Sakura y Toya se conocieron, Fujitaka y yo nos sorprendimos mucho ¿No es verdad?-Rió dirigiéndose a Sakura la cual atinó a sonreír

-Antes de que pregunte algo más déjeme decirle que todos estamos felices y me alegra su preocupación, pero ahora solo les pido que nos permitan escoger los vestidos

-Oh bien, entonces sin mas nos despedimos-La reportera le hizo una señal a su compañero y este apagó la cámara-Muchas gracias por la entrevista. Adiós-Se despidió junto con su acompañante y procedieron a salir

-No hay de que-Nadesco sonrió

-Que bueno que ya se fueron. Esa mujer si que es empedernida-Dijo con una media sonrisa en señal fastidio

-Tienes razón, pero de eso consiste su trabajo

-Sakura ¿Escogemos los vestidos?

-Me he estado preguntando algo todo el trayecto

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por que no mandas a diseñar tu vestido? Seguramente muchos diseñadores te lo han propuesto

-Tienes razón pero tenemos poco tiempo para la boda y no estoy interesada en ninguna propuesta ¿Escogemos de una vez?-Sonrió

-Si-Sakura miró con duda varios vestidos-¿Cómo será la boda?

-Será algo sencillo, tan solo estará la familia de ambos y unos cuantos amigos

-Ah… ¿Qué te parece este?-Sakura le mostró un vestido perla el cual traía u pequeño bolero

-Es lindo, pruébatelo-Sonrió

Ambas se midieron distintos y hermosos vestidos, zapatos, etc. Claro siempre considerando la opinión de la otra, Sakura había cambiado concepto de Nadesco de la bruja que se quería casar con su padre a la hermosa y agradable madrastra que sería. Las dos chicas salieron sonrientes de la tienda. Ambas llevaban unas tres bolsas de ropa y accesorios en cada mano. No dudaron mucho para sentarse y pedir dos helados

-No me caes tan mal después de todo

-Gracias. Por cierto ¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con Shaoran Li?

-Es verdad, seguramente te enteraste por las noticias

-En parte, es que Toya me comento y pues…ya sabrás que el es muy celoso

-Lo se, él empezó a gritar como desquiciado y…

-Rompió cuanta revista que contenía tu foto junto a la de tu novio-Nadesco sonrió al recordad la reacción de su hijo

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

-Ya regresaron-Fujitaka fue a dar el encuentro a sus dos amadas

-Si, Sakura se compró unos zapatos muy lindos

-Nadesco ya recibí la respuesta de la Señora Li-Comentó Fujitaka

-¿Y que dice?

-No podrá asistir a la boda, pero nos desea lo mejor-Sonrió-Por cierto dijo que su hijo estaría como representante de su familia

-¿Su hijo? ¿Shaoran?-Sakura dudó por unos minutos pero luego sonrió

-¡¿Qué?! Pero la boda será algo intimo, sólo la familia y él no es parte de esta familia-Dijo un eufórico Toya

-Él vendrá quieras o no-Sakura se cruzaba de brazos

-Ella tiene razón, además es su novio es casi de la familia-Nadesco sonrió al ver la expresión de su hijo cuando Sakura le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente y empezaba a correr hasta su habitación seguida de su hermano

-Ellos están felices de estar juntos ¿No lo crees?-Fujitaka vio asentir a su futura esposa. Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

**Día esperado…**

Domingo, el día esperado se presentó de una gran manera, era un día soleado y tranquilo, aunque había pocas nubes en el cielo. El jardín de la mansión Kinomoto se encontraba adornada con una decoración que cualquier diseñador sentiría envidia de solo verla. Todo era perfecto, de hecho era tan perfecto que el dueño de la hermosa casa junto a su futura esposa, habían decidido realizar la boda y el banquete en el hermoso jardín

Todo estaba listo, las sillas estaban colocadas en su lugar, los pocos invitados que había ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares al igual que el sacerdote, todos estaban esperando a que todo comenzara la ceremonia

En su habitación una muy nerviosa Nadesco estaba terminando de arreglarse para su boda, y tanto Sakura como Grace la estaban ayudando

Nadesco se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa por casarse con Fujitaka un hombre increíblemente amable y lleno de sentimientos con ella, su corazón se llenó de alegría con solo recordar los momentos que había pasado junto a él

-¡Nadesco!-Gritó Sakura

-¿Eh?... que pasa

-Ya es hora. Mi padre te espera

-Diablos, espero que no se haya arrepentido en el último momento-Bufó la madre de Tomoyo, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su hija quien estaba a su lado

En ese momento todos los invitados se acomodan en sus respectivos lugares para comenzar la celebración, todos quedaron con la boca entreabierta al ver a la futura esposa de Fujitaka, llevaba el cabello suelto, poco maquillaje y el vestido de novia la hacía parecer un ángel salido de un sueño. Toya avanzaba orgullosos por el pasillo acompañando a Nadesco quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas lo que para los ojos de todos la hacía verse mucho más hermosa y su futuro esposo no pudo despegar la vista de ella

Cuando llegó a su lado él sonrió con arrogancia y la tomó de la mano haciendo que ella fuera hacia él.

Tanto para Fujitaka como para Nadesco el tiempo se pasó volando, ya que cuando se les pregunto a cada uno si deseaban desposar al otro respondieron por inercia al igual que cuando se pusieron los zarcillos, ya que ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro. Y cuando por fin fueron proclamados marido y mujer y dijeron que podía besar a la novia, Fujitaka solo dio un leve roce a los labios de Sakuno, pero ese leve roce fue más que suficiente

La celebración continúo…

-¡Sakura!-Shaoran llamó a su novia. La cual se veía más que hermosa con un vestido sencillo color perla ceñido a su cintura, en el pecho traía una hermosa flor, zapatos no muy altos y su cabello estaba sujeto únicamente con un prendedor

-Shaoran te estaba buscando ¿Dónde estabas?-Se acercaba a él…Ah…se veía tan guapo con ese traje, sus cabellos revueltos y esos ojos tan hermosos…esas cejas tan pobladas y sobre ellas ¿un piercing?-¿Qué te has hecho?

-¡Ah!, pensé que no te darías cuenta tan rápido…es que estaba aburrido

-¿Aburrido? ¡Y por eso te lo hiciste!

-Si-Dijo rascándose la cabeza-Te extrañe

-Yo también-Lo abrazó súbitamente, cosa que le sorprendió. Él le dio un beso que por algún extraño motivo hizo que se sonroje

_Es maravilloso amar,   
profundamente  
compartir todo mi amor contigo,  
oh, se que no puedo vivir sin ti  
no puedo vivir sin ti_

-¿Quieres bailar mi amor?

-_Si- "¡Me dijo mi amor!"_-Pensó sonriente comenzando a bailar pasadamente junto con su príncipe. Una melodía suave y hermosa, ambos conocían l letra por lo cual se aventuraron a cantarla

_Hay noches que no calmo el sueño_

_Por temor a verte en uno de ellos_

_Es tan corta la vida y tan largo el regreso_

_Que es mucho esperar por el amor_

_Que como llega se puede ir tan rápido_

_Como un pensamiento_

_Y cuando se tiene…_

_Hay que cuidarlo con la vida si es posible_

Toya observó a su adorada hermana bailando con ese tipo que no le agradaba. Se iba alistando para separarlos cuando una audaz Tomoyo se puso en su camino viendo las intenciones que tenía

-Ven, baila conmigo

-No se bailar-Dijo tratando de no dejarse persuadir

-Por favor, mira que ahora seremos como primos

-Bien-Dijo resignado

No obstante había otro observador que asechaba a la hermosa pareja. Eriol el cual apretó con fuerza su vaso que contenía licor, claro estaba consumiendo alcohol ilícitamente ya que ningún adulto ni siquiera sabía que ese rostro tan inocente ocultaba un gran secreto

-Interrumpo-Mencionó

-Claro-Contestó Sakura con obviedad-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo ¿Puedo?-Preguntó a Shaoran él cual asintió

-Ya regreso-Le dijo Sakura

-No te demores

Sakura se dirigió con su primo a una zona un poco alejada del jardín para así tener privacidad

-¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir?

-Yo…quiero…quería-No lograba armar una frase producto del alcohol

-¿Has estado tomado Eriol?

-Sólo un poco-Se quejó-Quiero proponerte algo. Quiero seas mi prometida

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loco

-Si, pero por ti Sakura, lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo

-Eriol, basta de tonterías

-¡No!-Dijo violentamente-¿Tú crees que él te ama como yo?

-¡El me ama y yo a él!-Sakura contestó segura

-¿Crees que estarás con él toda tú vida?-Miró al suelo-Yo te estoy proponiendo amor eterno, dinero, seremos los que controlemos la economía de Japón ¿No quieres eso?

-¡Cállate!-Dijo goleándole el pecho-No me importa tu dinero-¡Por que no te marchas de una vez Eriol!

-Te haré una pregunta ¿Crees que Shaoran te querrá después de saber la verdad? Si se llegara a enterar que no eres la verdadera hija de los Kinomoto, que eres una completa farsa-Sakura no podía creer lo que oía, su mundo se terminaba, el mundo que ella con tanto esmero había construido se iba a romper por la culpa de su querido primo, ahora ebrio-Si es que no te importa mi dinero ¿Por qué no cuentas a todos la verdadera historia?

-¿Para qué?, para que la gente se burle de mi, ¿eso quieres? Si se enteran de la verdad ya no tendré amigos y Shaoran él… ¡probablemente me odiará!

-Desde que llegaste a ese internado lo único en que pensabas era en reponerte por la muerte de tu madre y ser la mejor en el internado, como eras una chica nueva y bonita todos se te acercaban pero tú solo fingías sonrisas siempre lo has hecho, y se te acerco Tomoyo para que seas su amiga, le agradabas, pero ella era popular por eso te juntabas seguido con ella y Mei Ling, la nueva alumna en el salón, admítelo la detestas por que siempre se muestra como es, ella acepta y rechaza fácilmente, no como tú que siempre aceptas para quedar bien, acéptalo los odias, no tienes amigos… Y Shaoran… sí, probablemente te odie-Sonrió con malicia-Ah y ya me entere que Toya es tu hermano-Se retiró del lugar dejando sola a Sakura

Ella se desplomo sobre una silla que estaba cerca, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y hundió su cabeza en ellos, Shaoran el cual siendo y reconociendo que era demasiado celoso salió de su escondite, había escuchado cada una de las palabras que haban dicho en a aquella conversación. Sakura lo vio salir de aquel lugar entre los arbustos y lo miro horrorizada ¿lo habría escuchado todo? se preguntaba

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Reía nerviosa-_"¡¿Lo habrá escuchado todo?!" _

-…-Shaoran no podía contestarle

-¿Lo escuchaste verdad?

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora:**

Me duele la cabeza!… ¿q pasará con Saku y Shao? ¿Tienen idea?---bueno, gracias X los reviews d el cap. anterior. esper muchos reviews!! 0-

Besos….

**Nafuri **


	14. Miedo a perderte II

**Capitulo 1****4**

**Miedo a perderte II:**

Ella se desplomo sobre una silla que estaba cerca, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y hundió su cabeza en ellos, Shaoran el cual siendo y reconociendo que era demasiado celoso salió de su escondite, había escuchado cada una de las palabras que haban dicho en a aquella conversación. Sakura lo vio salir de aquel lugar entre los arbustos y lo miro horrorizada ¿lo habría escuchado todo? se preguntaba

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Reía nerviosa-_"¡¿Lo habrá escuchado todo?!" _

-…-Shaoran no podía contestarle

-¿Lo escuchaste verdad?

-Son hermanos-decía sin ningún tipo de expresión en su voz

-Si. Lo somos-Dijo con voz seria y cortante-¿Y ahora que harás? ¿Le dirás a todos lo que escuchaste?

Sakura estaba nerviosa e intrigada por no saber cual seria la reacción de Shaoran

-Eres adoptada…-No tenia expresión alguna…

-Si, ya los escuchaste. ¡Por que no vas y se lo cuentas a todo el mundo! ¡Por que no les dicen que soy una farsa, por que no les dices que soy…!-Sakura no podía más, tenía que llorar, toda su farsa estaba a punto de ser descubierta por todos los invitados, los del internado y con ello todo el mundo

-¿Por que piensas que les diré que eres adoptada?-decía Shaoran viéndola llorar, se acercó a ella tratándola de consolar con un abrazo el cual esta rechazó

-¡Por que eres como todos! ¡Solo te preocupas por ti mismo y querrás dejarme en ridículo!-Sakura lloraba confundida y molesta consigo misma, a ella no le molestaba como reaccionaria el resto de personas, sino por que la atemorizaba el hecho de que Shaoran se enterara de su valioso y detestable secreto

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Nadie… solo… tú…-Decía entrecortada por su llanto

-No llores…-Dijo con voz ronca y en forma de susurro, Shaoran acerco su mano al rostro de Sakura, pero esta rechazó el acto con poca delicadeza

-¡Déjame sola! ¡Vete de aquí y cuéntale a todos lo que te entraste!, ese jugoso secreto que ruega por convertirse en chisme-Volteó el rostro tratando de ocultar sus densas lágrimas- Acéptalo, seguramente te mueres por contarlo

-¿¡Cállate quieres!?-Dijo exasperado- Ya escuché todo lo que te ha dado la gana, eres una niña mimada y eso no lo puedes remediar…-dijo seriamente haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol

Sakura se quedó paralizada ¿Qué estaba pasando?...Shaoran estaba gritándole, ¿Pero por que ella se sentía tan pequeña ante sus palabras?-¿Que dijiste?-Susurró con temor

-¿Quieres que te lo diga de nuevo? -Shaoran quería parar, pero no podía, estaba fuera de sí, había explotado-Eres pesada hasta más no poder, una niña mimada que no tiene en cuenta a los demás, egoísta y egocéntrica, que no sabe que hacer para llamar la atención de los que te rodean. Eres vanidosa, tonta y siempre andas haciéndote la víctima de todo-Paró un momento para ver el rostro de Sakura, la chica se había quedado mirando sus manos con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión-Yo…-añadió-pero a pesar de todo eso…yo…yo te amo- Sakura no lo creía, que le había dicho ¿habrá escuchado bien? ¿a pesar de todo la quería?, de pronto Shaoran la abrazó muy fuerte y Sakura se aferro a él. Ella pensaba en el dolor que le causaron sus padres desde niña, la muerte de su madre adoptiva a la cual llegó a llamarla mamá y a su actual padre, el que no tiene tiempo para ella, él, que solo esta en su trabajo…

Shaoran detestaba ver sus lagrimas, esto le hacia sentir miserable, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por descubrir su secreto? o ¿Por decirle lo que pensaba de ella? Sakura escapo de los brazos de Shaoran

-Sakura…yo…lo siento, no...- Dicho esto corrió detrás de ella

Sakura corría siendo observada por algunos presentes, los cuales había empujado con delicadeza para que le dejaran el camino libre, cuya dirección era el gran portón que dividía el jardín de la calle

-Voy a salir-Dijo con voz llorosa. El portero le abrió la puerta-Gracias…

Shaoran la siguió desesperado realmente había descubierto un gran secreto y Sakura no había reaccionado nada bien-ya regreso-Le dijo al portero

-¡¡Sakura!!-Gritaba tratando de alcanzarla. Mientras ella no dejaba de correr, Shaoran pensó que tal vez se dirigía al gran parque situado a varias cuadras de la mansión

Sakura no hacia caso al llamado, ella paro de correr en el parque seguida de Shaoran, ambos chicos lloraban… sus corazones estaban completamente destrozados y Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas, no podía creer lo que había sucedido…habían descubierto su lado manipulador, que era adoptada y ahora esto, Shaoran Li enamorado de ella, Shaoran el mas popular al igual que ella, uno de los mas ricos de China enamorado de una adoptada…La lluvia comenzó a caer tiernamente sobre la ciudad…pero para Sakura solo era un par de lagrimas mas…

-Sakura…-Él se detuvo, no hablo más, algo lo interrumpió. Sakura estaba… ¿cantando entre lágrimas?, tal vez seria una manera de decir lo que siente… ¿verdad?

_**No cometeré los mismos errores que tu  
No me permitiré causarle tanto dolor a mi corazón  
No cejaré como tu lo hiciste  
Tu caída fue tan grande  
Que he aprendido de la manera difícil  
A nunca dejar las cosas llegar tan lejos  
**_

Shaoran sabia a quienes se refería…, y a todas las personas que le habían hecho tanto daño, el no se quedo atrás y empezó a cantar…

_Aunque la soledad siempre ha sido mi amiga  
Estoy dejando mi vida en tus manos  
_

_**Por tu culpa  
Nunca me arriesgo  
Por tu culpa  
He aprendido a jugar del lado seguro  
Para que no me lastimen  
**_

_Aunque la soledad siempre ha sido mi amiga  
Estoy dejando mi vida en tus manos_

_**Por tu culpa  
Me es muy difícil confiar  
No solo en mi, sino en todos los que me rodean  
Por tu culpa  
Tengo miedo  
**_

_La gente dice que estoy loco y que estoy ciego_

_**Perdí el camino  
Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me señalaras  
**_

_Arriesgándolo todo en una mirada  
Y como me tienes ciego es aún un misterio_

_  
__**No puedo llorar  
Por que se que para ti eso refleja debilidad**_

_  
No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza  
_

_**Me veo forzada a fingir, una risa, una carcajada  
Cada día de mi vida**_

_No importa la que está escrito en tu historia  
Mientras estés aquí conmigo_

_**Es imposible que mi corazón se pueda romper  
Cuando ni siquiera estaba completo  
**_

_No me importa quien eres_

_**Por tu culpa  
Nunca me arriesgo**_

_De donde eres  
_

_**Por tu culpa  
He aprendido a jugar del lado seguro  
Para que no me lastimen  
**_

_Que hiciste_

_**Por tu culpa  
Me es muy difícil confiar  
No solo en mí, sino en todos los que me rodean  
**_

_Mientras tú me ames_

_**Por tu culpa  
Tengo miedo  
**_

_Cada pequeña cosa que tú has dicho y hecho_

_Se siente que está profunda en mí  
_

_**Te escuché llorar  
Cada noche mientras dormías  
**_

_Realmente no importa si tú estás en la carrera_

_**Yo era tan joven  
Debiste buscar una mejor opción que apoyarte en mi  
**_

_  
Parece que nosotros queremos estar_

_**Nunca pensaste en nadie más,**_

_**Solo veías tu dolor  
**_

_No me importa quien eres_

_De donde eres_

_Que hiciste_

_**Y ahora yo lloro  
En la mitad de la noche**_

_**Por lo mismo**_

_Mientras tú me ames  
_

_**Por tu culpa  
**_

_Quien eres_

_**Nunca me arriesgo  
**_

_De donde eres_

_**Por tu culpa**_

_No importa lo que hiciste_

_  
__**He aprendido a jugar del lado seguro**_

_Mientras tú me ames_

_**Para que no me lastimen  
**_

_He tratado de esconderlo pues nadie lo sabe_

_Pero supongo que se muestra_

_**Por tu culpa  
**_

_Me he esforzado mucho por olvidar todo  
Cuando me miras a los ojos_

_**Tengo miedo  
**_

_Lo que hiciste y de donde vienes_

_**No se como dejar que alguien entre en mi vida  
**_

_No me importa, mientras tú me ames, Sakura_

_**Tengo miedo**__**  
**_

_No me importa quien eres_

_De donde eres  
No importa lo que hiciste_

_**Me avergüenza mi vida por que está vacía  
**_

_Mientras tú me ames_

**_Mientras me ames_**

_**Tengo miedo**_

Sakura lo miró a los ojos fijamente, Shaoran se acercó a ella hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella suavemente, la abrazó fuertemente -No se como dejar que alguien entre en mi vida, tengo miedo Shaoran- Sakura se aferro más a él. Llorando, igual que él, nunca habían sido tan sinceros con nadie, ahora lo sabían, Shaoran se sentía atraído por que en sus ojos el podía ver soledad, todo el rencor que tenía dentro e inconcientemente se enamoro de ella, quiso ayudarla y borrarle todos esos sentimientos con ternura, por otro lado Sakura miraba en sus ojos ese deseo de ayudarla, y a la vez también se reflejaban sus ojos en los de el, por eso Sakura se alejaba de el, lo rechazaba por que no quería ver la realidad…¿Pero que atormenta a Shaoran?…

**¿Continuara…?**

Cap. chiquiito y conciso Bueno...! Estoy emocionada por todos los coments q he tenido...Gracias!!! Spero q les guste tmb este cap...Ah!, Espero q esta vez tmb me manden sus opiniones sobre el cap. Y sino _Next _

La canción que cantó Saku es _Because of you_ de Kelly Clarkson (me encanta nn)y la que cantó Shao es _As long as you love_ me de Back Street Boys

_PDT: Cuando leo los Reviews mi corazón late con fuerza como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Ricky Martin -.- (jajaja)_

**Besos**

**Nafuri**


	15. Lo siento te amo

**Capitulo 15**

**Lo siento…te quiero**

Shaoran abrazó fuertemente Sakura, la cual correspondió rápidamente a tan tierna demostración de afecto. Él empezó a pasar sus dedos por los finos cabellos de su amada. Se separaron un poco y juntaron sus frentes

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Sakura con voz tenue y cabizbaja-Se que te defraude

-No. No me has defraudado

-Lo que pensé que no era todo, tan inocente, era una muñeca delicada, de porcelana. Cuando quise llamarte y pedirte ayuda, me detuve a mi misma

-Sakura…-Comenzó a hablar Shaoran-Desde ahora en adelante prométeme que confiarás más en mí. Si te sientes triste, si algo te incomoda o si estás feliz por alguna tontería, solo dímelo

-¿Si te hablo escucharás? ¿Te quedarás? ¿Estarás aquí para siempre? ¿Nunca te irás? ¿Nunca cambiarías de idea?-Sakura preguntaba sin cesar, pregunta tras pregunta retumbaban en los oídos de Shaoran

-Si, te escucharé, me quedaré a tú lado para siempre-Contesto tangible-Por favor, no dejes que este sentimiento termine, es todo lo que soy, todo lo que quiero ser. Puedo ver lo que soy ahora, darme cuenta de lo que es verdadero. Desde que te encontré estoy viendo a través de los ojos del amor...

-Gracias…-Susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba pensando en ti. Pensé que era muy embarazoso y odie de verdad haberlo hecho y es por que tengo miedo de expresar mis sentimientos y aunque logre borrarlos de mi cabeza no puedo hacer nada con mi corazón, para evitar que te des cuenta cuando nos vemos y trato de actuar como siempre al menos esa es mi idea… pero no puedo evitarlo, estaba sufriendo

-Sakura…-Shaoran, no tuvo momento de reaccionar cuanto sintió los labios de Sakura rozando los suyos, era un tierno y cálido beso, que llenaba de emoción a ambos jóvenes

-Es hora de regresar…-Propuso Shaoran con un leve tinte color carmín en sus mejillas al igual que Sakura

-Si…

_Es como si fueras una droga  
Es como si fueras un demonio que no puedo enfrentar  
Es como si estuviera atrapada  
Es como si huyera de ti todo el tiempo  
Y se que te dejo tener todo el control  
Es como si toda la compañía que busco es tristeza a mi alrededor  
Es como si fueras una sanguijuela  
Chupándome la vida  
Es como si no pudiera respirar  
Sin tenerte dentro de mi  
Y se que te dejo tener todo el control  
Y me doy cuenta de que nunca voy a renunciar a tu tiempo extra  
_

Ambos jóvenes regresaron a la fiesta tomados de la mano

-Sakura

-Toya ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó con desgano

-¿Estás bien?-Miró a Shaoran con cierta duda

-Ah, descuida estoy bien. Después de todo soy Sakuno Kinomoto nada puede afectarme-Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la atrapaban. Era su hermano

-Se lo que ocurrió-Susurró-Descuida

Shaoran sintió una ola de celos recorriéndole el cuerpo entero. A pesar de que eran ellos eran hermanos, no podía asimilaron tan rápidamente como quisiera. Carraspeó con recelo asiendo que ambos hermanos se separasen

-Shaoran yo quiero…-Susurró Sakuno pero fue detenida por Fujitaka el cual se dirigía a ella

-¡Sakura! ¡Me tenías preocupado!-Exclamó nervioso-Aun siguen buscándote

-Papá yo…lo siento-Agachó la cabeza

-No te disculpes. Aun no. Mañana escucharé tu argumento

-¡Si!

-Ya es tarde-Miró a Shaoran-Tu madre te estará esperando

-Si. Fue un placer señor-Hizo una reverencia. Se dirigió a Sakura y le susurró unas cuantas palabras para que se tranquilizar

-¡Sakura!-Llamó Tomoyo-Hoy me quedaré a dormir

-Que bueno…

-Papá ¿Nadesco está enfadada?-Preguntó con tono abatido

-No. Está preocupada. Anda a verla para que la tranquilices

-Bien

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

_Lo que pensé que no era mío,  
en la luz,  
era única en su especie,  
una perla preciosa._

En la habitación de Sakura, ambas muchachas estaban sentadas en la cama, una al frente de la otra. Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente la historia de Sakura. Empezó por la historia de sus padres, como habían pasado penurias a causa de la enfermedad de adicción de su padre por el alcohol, luego narró como este maltrataba a su madre ya a ellos después de una semana de no haber pisado su casa. Aunque los recuerdos de Sakura debido a su corta edad eran vagos pero aun resonaban los golpes en sus oídos causándole estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Tomoyo por más que quisiera no podía ni siquiera imaginar el sufrimiento de Sakura ya que a ella no la golpeaban es más eran escasas veces que la resondraban, pero de cierta forma se entristeció ya que su amiga era la protagonista de aquella tétrica historia

-Luego ellos fallecieron. Mi hermano y yo fuimos adoptados y ahora estamos aquí

-¿Fue duro para ti integrarte a la familia?

-Si. Demasiado. Pensaba que si no era lo suficientemente eficiente como hija me dejarían en la calle…donde pertenezco, es más aun lo pienso-Agachó la cebeza-Cuando quise llorar no podía porque no me estaba permitido… Es mi concepto

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso esperabas cargar con ese pesar tú sola?

-Lo siento, por todo, se que te defraude. Lo siento hasta el final; nunca necesité un amigo, como ahora lo hago-La abrazó estrepitosamente causando un sobresalto en Tomoyo. Esta empezó a acariciarle la cabeza en señal de calma

-No te preocupes. Yo nunca te dejaré sola

-Lo que pensé que no era todo, tan inocente, era una muñeca delicada, de porcelana. Cuando quise llamarte y pedirte ayuda, me detuve a mi misma-Empezó a llorar aforrándose a la cálida y fina camiseta de seda verde de su amiga-Lo siento, por todo, se que te defraude. Nunca necesité un amigo, como ahora lo hago

-Sakura…-Susurró

-Lo que pensé que era un sueño, un espejismo, era como real y parecía un privilegio. Cuando quise decirte que cometí un error, seguí caminando…

-Lo que dijo Eriol…

-¡Nunca!. Prefiero quedarme sin la herencia antes de casarme con él

-Tú amas a Shaoran ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con recelo. Tomoyo sonrió

_Si yo muriera antes de despertar  
Pasaría la noche susurrando tu nombre  
Si estar entre tus brazos fuera la última cosa que haga  
Al menos sé que seré amado por ti_

Se dice que para poder dormir el cuerpo debe de estar en un estado de relación y la mente estar en blanco, no pensar en nada; pero para Sakura Kinomoto era todo lo contrario, estiró su mano con la intención de encender la radio tal vez si escuchaba un sonido aparte de su respiración y el chasqueo de su reloj llegara a aburrirse y relajarse. Y tal vez llegaría a quedarse dormida; no fue hasta que estiro la mano que se percato después de todo ese tiempo que la radio estaba encendida; cambió de posición, colocó una mano debajo de su nuca, encogió sus piernas, cerro los ojos y sin que se lo propusiera centro su atención en la canción que sonaba en ese momento, después de todo la conocía. Era la misma que escuchaba en la mansión de Tomoyo y en el comedor del internado, comenzó a cantarla primero con su mente, más tarde en voz baja. Sin saber el porque comenzó a sollozar, primero lento después fue aumentando hasta convertirse en un llanto de autentica desesperación

_Lo que tu ves es tan solo la mitad de la historia  
hay otro lado en mi.  
Soy la chica que tu conoces  
pero también soy algo más  
si tu solo supieras  
Esta es una vida loca  
pero es todo lo que soy_

Conseguí todo lo que quería  
vivir mi sueño  
Pero todo lo que siempre quise  
es no parecer siempre  
que soy una chica afortunada que sus sueños logró  
Porque debajo de todo, soy exactamente igual que tu.

Conseguí todo lo que quería  
No parecer siempre  
que soy una chica afortunada que sus sueños logró  
Porque debajo de todo, soy exactamente igual que tú

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora**

¡¡Hiii!! ¿Cómo stan? me demore mucho pero no fue intencional, es q stoy muy ocupada, c q es corto pero la inspiración se me iba TT es mejor q nada!!!

Spero q hayan pasado una feliz navidad ¡!!

¡Agradezco dl corazón a las chiks q me dieron ánimos!

**RxFA ReVieW**

**Nafuri**


End file.
